El dragón del viernes 13 Remake
by ELDRAGONCOLORADO16
Summary: Issei murió en un lago hace años pero revivió para vengarse de la muerte de su madre ahora es un ser básicamente inmortal y ahora va a ¡LA ACADEMIA KUOH! como le ira a nuestro dragón ahora en una academia con un 98% de mujeres descubranlo. IsseiXHarem.FEMKiba Advertencia: contiene elementos de películas de Slashers y Creepypastas. (la historia fue donada por blackslash2000)
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: El inicio de la maldición

Cuantas noches han pasado, cuantos, días, meses y años han pasado desde que me volví en lo que soy, yo ya no soy humano ni demonio, ni ángel tampoco un ángel caído soy un Slasher soy un ser que fue cegado por la sed de venganza de no haber sido por esos niños en el campamento que me lanzaron al lago, los consejeros que se preocuparon mas por sexo que por los niños que debían cuidar o por esa consejera que decapito a mi mamá porque ella perdió la cordura cuando pensó que morí y creyó vengarme destruyendo las vidas de los consejeros y siendo decapitada frente a mis ojos mi completa cordura se destruyo entonces cuando la consejera que sobrevivió se fue del campamento dejando completamente a los niños solos fui a la cabaña de mis únicas amigas: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Xenovia, Asia Argento y Irina.

Todas ellas fueron las únicas que si me vieron como amigo y no como objeto de burla, ellas me sanaban los golpes cada vez que los niños me golpeaban, las desperté con cuidado y les pedí que se fueran del campamento y nunca volvieran al principio ellas se rehusaron pero se los suplique y al final aceptaron pero antes de irse les di un collar a cada una fue unos de los últimos regalos que mi madre me dio dijo que se los diera a ellas cuando termine el campamento pero ninguno creyó que terminaría de esta forma ellas los tomaron y se los pusieron y les pedí de que nunca se lo quiten les dije que esto es el símbolo de nuestra amistad eterna entonces ellas toman unos abrigos color rosa y las guio hasta la salida y nos encontramos al padre de Rias a quien llame para llevárselas, puedo ver como el padre de Rias se las lleva en su coche mientras veía como se iban del campamento.

Yo saco un machete que tenia escondido en mi mochila desde entonces me volví en una leyenda urbana, unas personas dicen que quiero venganza y estoy loco, otras dicen que busco la paz y otros dicen que quiero encontrar el alma de mi mamá y las victimas que tomo son obstáculos en mi camino pero yo sé quién soy yo soy un Slasher mi nombre es Issei Voorhees Hyodou y hoy es .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

viernes trece.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno primero quiero acalarar que la historia originalmente no es mia le pertenecia a blackslash2000 pero como el puso hace un tiempo que avandonaria la historia por su estudios le pedi que si me la donaría y el acepto, asi que yo continuare su proyecto y espero hacerlo de la mejor manera posible asi que también espero que les guste (originalmente la historia tenia dos capítulos estos seguirán igual y luego empezara a mi manera, no voy a alterarlos mucho para mantener el concepto básico de esta)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: un contrato

En medio de la noche se puede ver una mansión que se ve muy vieja y abandonada pero solo se veían unas luces y siluetas en las ventanas la pequeña se veía como de un adolescente mientras quien lo persigue se ve como un hombre alto….con tentáculos saliendo de su espalda.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE LO SIENTO SLENDY AAAYYYUUUDDDDEEENNNMMMEEE- dijo la silueta pequeña.

-JAMAS VEN AQUÍ BITCH-dijo la silueta alta agarrando a la silueta pequeña con unos de sus tentáculos y poniéndolo boca abajo mientras que otro de sus tentáculos se volvía en una garra muy afilada pero antes de que pudiera usarla alguien llamo a la puerta.

DING DONG

-mmhh me pregunto quién será porque no vas y abres Slendy-dijo la silueta pequeña.

Ante eso la figura alta soltó a la pequeña dejando de que cayera de cara al suelo ignorando su grito de dolor la figura se fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró a un adolescente castaño de ojos amarillos su vestimenta era una chaqueta café sobre camisa negra, tenía una cadena en su cuello, pantalones grises, zapatos deportivos, se podía apreciar un machete sujetado a su pierna derecha y se podía ver una máscara de hockey arriba de su cabeza lista por si necesitara ponérsela.

-Un gusto ¿esta es la mansión de los creepypastas?- dijo el adolescente.

Ante esa pregunta la silueta asintió y se podía ver que esa silueta era de un hombre vestido de un traje elegante pero sus piernas y brazos eran muy largos ya que el hombre tiene que encorvarse para poder ver la puerta y lo más tenebroso era que en su cara no había ningún rasgo y era completamente blanca.

-¿Quien es Slendy?- dijo la silueta pequeña pero ahora se podía apreciar de que era un adolescente vestido de una chamarra de color blanco y unos jeans negros pero se veía que su cara era blanca y se veía como si fuera de cuero, no tenia parpados y tenía una sonrisa como si fue cortada de oreja a oreja, sus ojos eran azules y su pelo era de color negro.

-Un gusto señores Slenderman y Jeff the killer mi nombre es Issei Voorhees y vine aquí como representante de los Slashers que viene a hacer las paces- dijo el joven identificado como Issei pero un par de manos lo arrastraron adentro de la casa para no salir nunca jamás.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nah es broma ustedes saben que sin protagonista no hay historia, digo lean el manual, espera NADIE LEE EL MANUAL.**

Se veía a Issei sentado en unos sillones y alrededor de él se podían ver Jeff y Slenderman al frente de él y alrededor de ellos se podía ver a unas figuras alrededor de ellos.

-¿Que hace un Slasher aquí?- dijo una silueta de un adulto de ropa de payaso solo que completamente blanca y negra, cabello negro y despeinado y ojos color grises.

-Dice que los Slashers quieren hacer las paces- dijo Slenderman.

-Debe estar mintiendo- dijo un adolescente vestido de unos pantalones y chamarra de color negro y se veía que tenía una máscara de color azul pero se podía ver que en su cara no tenia ambos ojos solo unas cuencas negras.

-¿Como estamos seguros tío Jack?- dijo una niña vestida de un vestido rosa, su cabello era largo y de color café, sus ojos eran verdes y se podía apreciar sangre saliendo desde su cabeza manchando su vestido y su cara.

-Con todo mis respetos les presento un contrato que fue hecho por su señor Zalgo y mi amigo Pinhead que demuestra que estoy diciendo la verdad y además aun si firman el contrato podrán seguir matando mientras que no ataquen a los Slashers y viceversa- dijo Issei sacando el contrato de su chaqueta como no se arrugo quien sabe y se los dio para que pudieran leerlo y empezaron a leerlo pero la niña tuvo que sentarse en las piernas de Slenderman para poder leer aunque de vez en cuando pedía algo de ayuda con unas palabras que ella no entendía.

2 minutos después:

-Bueno vemos que el contrato es autentico y hemos hablado sobre nuestra decisión y hemos tomado la conclusión de aceptar la oferta de paz- Dijo Slenderman sacando una pluma y escribiendo su nombre y pasarla para que todos pusieran poner su nombre.

Contralto de Paz

En el presente contrato se estipula que ningún slasher podrá atacar o herir de cualquier manera a un creepypasta y también ningún creepypasta podrá herir o atacar a algún slasher, igualmente se puede compartir territorio de "casería" siempre y cuando se cumpla lo anteriormente dicho, al igual que no se puede robar la "presa" escogida por alguna de las partes.

Slashers:

Issei Voorhees

Pinhead

Ghostface

Leatherface

Chucky

Michael Myers

Hannibal Lecter

Ben Willis

Jigsaw

Patrick Bateman

Candyman

Jeper screpers

Tom Hanniger

Creepypastas:

Zalgo

Slenderman

Jeff the Killer

Sally (pone una carita sonriente)

Eyeless Jack

Laughing Jack

Ben Drown

Clockwork

Nina the Killer

Jane the Killer

Ticci Toby

Akzel Crow

scarecrow

-Si ya firmaron todos los presentes me tengo que ir ya que si me quedo por mucho más tiempo los demás Slashers me van a poner una broma- Dijo Issei recordando la ultima vez que salio por un buen rato y las consecuencias que tubo tanto para el como para los demás Slashers, cuando estaba apunto de irse una mano lo detuvo y cuando voltio vio a una joven como de su edad de cabello café, un ojo de color verde esmeralda pero donde debería estar el ojo izquierdo había un reloj puesto, traía puesto unos jeans de color negro, una camisa sin mangas blanca que dejaba ver su ombligo, unos guantes negro que dejaba sus dedos al descubierto y tenía sus mejillas cosidas para que parecieran que estuviera sonriendo.

-Hey Slasher, si esto es una trampa yo misma te matare- dijo la chica con tono serio sin dejar de ver a Issei.

-Tranquila estoy diciendo la verdad, además ¿quien eres tu hermosa dama?- dijo Issei sonriendo, logrando que la chica se sonrojara a gran manera.

-M-Mi nombre era Natalie Quellette aunque ahora me llaman Clockwork- dijo la ahora identificada como Clockwork.

-Un gusto Clockwork, mi nombre es Issei Voorhees, espero que nos llevemos muy bien" dijo Issei pero sintió que alguien le estaba jalando la parte baja de la camisa y al bajar la mirada vio a la niña sujetando un oso de peluche y su máscara de Hockey.

-Disculpe señor Voorhood, se le olvido su máscara- dijo la niña tratando de pronunciar el apellido de Issei y fallando lo que le dio a Issei un ataque de diabetes por lo dulce que parecía y al instante Issei se reviso y vio que no tenía la máscara en ningún lugar.

.Gracias niñita y me puedes decir cuál es tu nombre- dijo Issei volviendo a tomar su máscara y acariciar el cabello de la niña.

-Me llamo Sally señor y me preguntaba si quería jugar conmigo- dijo Sally.

-Lo siento Sally no puedo pero cuando vuelva a visitar jugare contigo- dijo Issei.

-¡YAY!- exclamo Sally alzando los brazos al aire y después de eso Issei se fue a la mansión Slasher.

-Ya regrese chicos-dijo Issei abriendo la puerta, pero cuando la abrió por completo una cubeta llena de sangre le cayo encima.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se pudo escuchar la risa de todos los slasher al ver que su broma había funcionado

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"¡IIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBEEEEEECCCCCCCIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS" grito Issei sacando su machete y persiguiendo a los demás Slashers, los cuales comenzaron a correr puesto que veian que el chico no estaba jugando, realmente quería matarlos

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola gente, bueno otro capitulo terminado, espero que les aya gustado como siempre dejen sus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias que serán bien recibidas, nos vemos**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: empiezan los problemas

Ya han pasado algunas horas desde que issei volvió a la mansión de los slasher….y también ha pasado un rato desde que intento matarlos a todos lo cual casi consigue pero luego de calmarse, quitarse la sangre que tenia encima y que los demás fueran atendidos por las heridas comenzó una reunión en la sala principal

-bueno issei dinos como te fue- dijo un sujeto alto, vestía una especie de túnica de cuero negro, su cara era blanca y tenía un montón de clavos en ella puestos de manera cuadriculada, Pinhead

-si dinos como te fue con ellos-dijo otro que bestia una túnica negra y llevaba una mascara que asemejaba al grito, Ghostface

-ejejeje seguramente se acobardo cuando vio a slenderman jajaja-se rio un muñeco peli naranja, vestía un overol azul con una camisa a rallas, su cara parecía que fue reconstruida puesto que tenia grapas y se notaban otras cicatrices, Chucky

-…-issei no dijo nada simplemente le arrojó un cojín que tenía detrás directamente el muñeco tirándolo de donde estaba-pues conseguí que todos firmara-dijo tranquilo mientras sacaba el contrato que aún seguía sin arrugar

-….-todos los Slashers se sorprendieron puesto que no pensaban que los creepypastas querían la paz, o siquiera que creerían en las intensiones

-ja, no esperaba menos de uno de nuestros mejores hombres-dijo Pinhead sonriente mientras veía el contrato

-oye como uno de tus mejores hombre si el todavía es un adolescente-se quejó un tipo de pelo negro tamaño promedio y tenía una máscara que le cubría la boca y la nariz dejando unos espacios frente a su boca, Hannibal Lecter

-ya chicos, cálmense recuerde que todos tenemos el mismo cargo, aunque si bien issei es el más joven recuerden que es el que se llevó la peor parte para tener la sociedad que tenemos-dijo un hombre de tés morena, abrigo café claro y un garfio en la mano derecha, candyman

-eso es cierto el asunto de kruger-dijo un muñeco de traje negro, corbata roja tenia la cara completamente blanca, sus mejillas tenían dos espirales rojos sus ojos eran de color rojo con el fondo negro y cabello de igual color, jigsaw

-bueno ya olvidándonos se eso, iniciemos con la reunión, el primer punto a tratar será…..-comenzó a decir Pinhead pero de repente todos los Slashers comenzaron a caer dormidos uno a uno, el último fue issei que logro escuchar una risa que conocía bastante bien

-kruger-dijo antes de caer dormido

.

.

…..

Narra issei

Me encontraba despertando en un lugar bastante raro, pero también bastante conocido, habían barias calderas, tubos de metal que se pedían en la lejanía, todo lleno de vapor, este lugar es

-la fábrica de Freddy- me quede completamente sorprendido, él se suponía que estaba en el infierno, entonces porque puede hacer eso-MUESTRATE KRUGER-grite a mi alrededor para encararlo

-vaya así recibes a un viejo colega-escuche una voz detrás de mí, me volteo rápidamente y lo observo, un hombre, pantalones negros, suéter a rallas rojas y negras, llevaba un guante con cuchillas en su mano derecha, llevaba un sombrero algo desgastado además de tener toda su cara quemada, unos dientes horribles y afilados y una sonrisa tétrica, aunque a mí no me intimida me es desagradable-ha pasado un tiempo issei-

-quizás no el suficiente, que demonios haces-dijo algo molesto puesto que este desgraciado se atrevió a utilizarme no una sino dos veces para cumplir su propósito en sima utilizo la figura de mi madre, eso me molesta aún mas

-vamos no hay que ser tan agresivos, solo vengo a hablar-dijo mientras levantaba sus manos en señal de rendición

-porque debería escucharte-dijo sacando mi machete

-estos jóvenes-dijo para quitarme el machete de la mano y hacer que me atraviese y me clave en una caldera-así te quedaras quieto un rato-dijo mientras se acercaba-solo quiero hablar contigo así que por favor escúchame

-como quieras-dijo aburrido dejándome colgar por el machete, ya me han herido pero además podría escapar cuando quisiera así que no hay problema-que quieres-

-bueno veras, necesito que me hagas un favor-al decir eso me moleste bastante-pero no será como la vez anterior lo juro, necesito que cuides de alguien por mí-dijo con un semblante serio

-¿Qué?-me quede sorprendido ante tal petición

-sí, quiero que cuides de mi hija-dijo serio

-perdóname que lo diga pero no tu hija debería tener unos 30-40 años y no te hizo explotar también, para que la quieres que la cuide-dije extrañado

-no, ella no, sino ella-dijo para que apareciera un pilar de fuego y una vez que acabara se una chica, de unos 17-18 años, cabello rubio, llevaba un suéter igual que Freddy solo que cortado de una manera…sugerente, pantaloneta algo corta se encontraba dormida-ella es mi hija jessie krugrer-

-cómo es que tienes otra hija-dije extrañado ante tal declaración

-bueno sucedió después de que llegue al infierno, conocí a una chica encantadora y bueno ella nació, heredo la mayoría de mis poderes y le hice su propio guante, pero es algo torpe jamás ha logrado matar nada así que pensé que eras la mejor opción para que la ayudara-

-no sé qué decir, pero no creo que los demás Slashers se lo tomen bien que digamos-dije encogiéndome de hombros…haciendo que el machete me corte más, joder aunque no me mate igual duele

-de eso no te preocupes, mientras hablo contigo estoy hablando con ellos también-dijo antes de que sus brazos fueran arrancados y un agujero aparecieran en su cuerpo-parece ser que me llevara un rato convencerlos-dijo divertido al ver las heridas regenerarse

-lo veo claro, entonces porque me pides esto, porque no lo haces tú-

-simple estoy desapareciendo-dijo serio

-que-

-si, al entrenarla, al darle parte de mis poderes, y contando que la gente ya no me recuerda mi alma se ha ideo degradando al punto que está desapareciendo-dijo viendo hacia el cielo de la fábrica que era oscuro pero habían varios puntos brillantes como estrellas-quizás nunca he hecho algo bueno en vida o muerte pero siguiera quisiera hacer una buena obra, siquiera al final

Esas palabras me sorprendieron puesto que aquel ha matado a cientos de pobres almas, se preocupa y da su vida por 1, de cierta manera me recuerda lo que yo hice aquella noche, pedirles que se fueran antes de matar a todo el campamento, me preocupe por ellas, por mis amigos, así que podría entenderlo no al punto del cariño padre e hija pero entendía el sentimiento

-y dime si acepto que tendría que hacer-dije serio ya que si acepto me preocupa que cosas podrían pasar

-nada del otro mundo, simplemente cuidarla, enseñarle a matar, asegurarse que nada le pase y cosas así-dijo divertido mientras enumeraba las cosas, mientras veía como sus piernas se volvían algo trasparentes-parece que el tiempo se acaba-para acercarse a mí y sacar el machete de un tirón, realmente duele, lo dejo en el piso y se acercó a la chica, la carga y me la entrega en brazos-por favor cuida de ella, y cuidado que es algo cabeza hueca-dijo sonriente mientras se alejaba desapareciendo lentamente-nos veremos en alguna ocasión tengo por seguro-se despido mientras todo se volvía blanco

.

.

.

.

Mundo real

Me comencé a despertar, al dar un rápido vistazo me encontraba en la mansión de los Slashers justo en el lugar donde me encontraba anterior mente sentando, suspirando tranquilamente al ver a los demás roncando como siempre, realmente aunque seamos los mayores monstruos de la historia no dejamos de ser nosotros, pero luego de unos segundos me doy cuenta que hay un peso extraño en mis piernas, al mirar hacia abajo me encuentro con la hija de Freddy, tenía la espalda sobre mis piernas y durmiendo mientras se movía de un lado a otro

-parece que estarás bajo mi cuidado-dije divertido mientras la veía, al fijarme bien es realmente bonita, un inconsciente sonrojo siento que aparece en mi cara

[Quien diría que te enamorarías de la hija de tu peor enemigo]-escucho una voz grave en mi cabeza, una que he escuchado desde que me volví un slasher

-no molestes-le conteste para que se callara

[Jajajajajajaja realmente no me he aburrido contigo en estos años y algo me dice que no lo hare en bastante tiempo, jajajajajaj]

-ddraig hazme un favor y cállate-dije ya irritado puesto que siempre que hablaba era o para molestarme o contarme como el blanco sufriría al encontrarse con nosotros

A mi realmente no me interesa mucho esa pelea puesto que no importa quién sea no podrá derrotarme y aunque logre hacerlo, me volveré a levantar más fuerte e iré tras él hasta que lo mate

[Así se habla ese imbécil no podrá contra nosotros]

-como sea, además matarlo no creo que sea tan difícil-dije mientras me relajaba en el sillón olvidando que tenía una chica en mis piernas

[lo digo eres el portador con más posibilidad de ser el más poderoso tiene, no solo eres inmortal sino que también tienes unas reservas de poder ridículas, las cuales crecen día a día y no las utilizas, siempre peleas cuerpo a cuerpo o con cualquier cosa que encuentres]

-no me culpes no quiero llamar tanto la atención, cuando me encuentre con un ser de lo sobrenatural usare eso si son humanos, no. Además ya entreno lo suficiente en el paisaje mental para mantener el ritmo y que no me agarren desprevenido, mejor ve a dormir que están comenzando a despertar-dije al ver que todos se comenzaban a mover

[Como quieras hablamos luego]-dijo mientras sentía que su conciencia desaparecía

En ese mismo momento todos los Slashers estaban despertando mirando a todos lados confundidos hasta que pusieron su mirada sobre mí, más específicamente de la chica sobre mis piernas y recordando lo que les dijo krugrer

-así que no fue una pesadilla realmente-dijo Pinhead al ver que lo que había visto no era falso

-así parece, pero entonces que dice jefe-dije antes de ver a jessie la cual está despertando y mirando a todos lados nerviosa-tranquila-le dije de manera sonriente y parece que conseguir calmarla un poco

-bueno, algo de fuerza extra no nos vendría mal, así que ella se puede quedar por ahora, pero tenlo claro estarás bajo vigilancia ya que todavía no me fio de ti-dijo Pinhead totalmente serio, algo extraño en él ya que desde que lo conozco siempre es alegre incluso cuando mata

-entendido-dijo en voz baja y con la cabeza viendo hacia el suelo, parece que esta nervosa

-bueno el que se encargara de vigilarla será issei-dijo sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Por qué el?-pregunto Chucky algo molesto, desde que estoy en este grupo este muñeco nunca me ha tomado enserio, siempre piensa que por mi edad yo soy inferior a él, ja si supiera lo que realmente puedo hacer no me volvería a molestar, pero por orden de Pinhead tengo que guardar esto en secreto hasta que llegue el momento, porque no tengo idea pero mejor obedecer no quiero que me pase lo mismo que Freddy

-para tu información Chucky él ha tenido experiencia en cuanto a tratar con kruger se trata además de que no puede morir a diferencia de nosotros, bueno realmente ninguno de nosotros puede morir pero si nos toma bastante tiempo volver mientras que al nada sí que por eso-dijo totalmente serio asustando ligeramente a Chucky así que este quedo en silencio

-como diga-dije tranquilo mientras jessie se sentaba a mi lado aunque a una distancia considerable y mostrando algo de miedo

-bueno continuando en donde nos quedamos, la reunión de hoy es de análisis, así que díganme cuantas víctimas han tenido en el último mes-dijo Pinhead llamando la atención de todos mientras trataban de recordar esos números que si bien todos eran inteligentes bueno casi todos, recordar en número de personas que has matado era algo difícil para ellos-bueno como parece que nadie se recuerda de sus cifras, pasaremos al siguiente asunto, ir de casería-dijo mientras ponía una sonrisa sádica compartida por todos-la ubicación de hoy será el sector B-10-al terminar de decir eso la sonrisa de todos aumento puesto que ese lugar siempre tenía adolecentes que iban a hacer cosas nada santas así que era un buen lugar-pero antes issei-llamando la atención del mencionado

-dígame jefe-dijo tranquilo

-quiero que te encargues de la chica, hasta que pueda actuar por cuenta propia ella queda bajo tu tutela, cualquier cosa que pase queda bajo tu responsabilidad

-como diga-dijo mientras miraba mi lado donde se encontraba jessie la cual se había quedado callada todo el rato-espero que nos llevemos bien-dije sonriente causando sorpresa en la chica

-ss..s. …..si-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza en vergüenza

-bueno ahora andando-dijo Pinhead para que todos los slasher nos levantáramos y dirigirnos a la salida, antes de que jessie se tropiece y caiga de cara

-HAHAHAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA-se rieron todos al ver la acción de la chica, era como Freddy había dicho una completa torpe, pero para mí parecía algo lindo -realmente es torpe-dijeron todos lo Slashers al ver la cómica situación

-NO SE BURLEN DE MI-dijo mientras lloraba de forma cómica causando aún más risa, por mi parte me acerque a ella para ayudarla a ponerse de pie-gracias-dijo sonriente

-no hay de que, vamos-dije para ver que los demás ya se habían ido, realmente cuando dicen que es hora de matar es hora de matar-será mejor apurarnos-cuando dije eso ella asentido con la cabeza y comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida al momento de abrir la puerta ella vio un caída hacia un vacío que parecía eterno-vamos-para luego empujarla y hacer que caiga, luego de unos segundos me tiro yo para caer en un parque al lado de ella-eso si fue divertido-

-que fue eso-dijo mientras sacaba la cara del suelo, la cual la tenía llena de tierra

-bueno nosotros vivimos en una dimensión especial que crearon entre todos hace ya bastantes años creo que antes de que yo naciera , mejor no preguntes que fue algo muy complicado y no me quieren contar pero en ella podemos vivir tranquilos y hacer lo que queramos y si queremos salir simplemente pensamos en el lugar y aparecemos hay-

-impresionante-dijo mostrando estrellas en los ojos en forma de admiración

- _esta chica es algo extraña-_ pensé al verla-bueno da igual ahora vamos o nos dejaran sin presas-dije para jalarla y dirigirnos hacia donde estaban los demás

Definitivamente esta noche será divertida

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

..

.

 **Bueno gente como están espero que bien como siempre espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que puedo decir que les pareció la introducción de la hija de Freddy sinceramente pensaba hacerlo de otra forma pero al final lo hice así, como siempre dejen sus comentarios, ideas, sugerencias que siempre serán bienvenidos y recibidos ahora sin más pasemos a los Reviews:**

Metalero Anarkista

Bueno como viste Freddy se encuentra en el infierno y no creo que salga de ahí en un buen tiempo y si lo hace será por cortos periodos de tiempo y prácticamente sin poderes

.

Dark Blade 2017

Me alegro que te guste

.

Basara2002

Supongo que con el capítulo te respondo la primera pregunta y si me voy a tomar unos capítulos para que hable y conviva más con los Slashers y crep hasta de enviarlos a Kuoh así podre darle un buen simiente para futuras ideas y tranquilo la rareza no es tan mala porque de ser así no creo que existieran muchas cosas realmente

.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0

Pues si la historia continuara un buen tiempo y me alegra que te guste la historia


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: enseñanzas y recordando el pasado

Podemos observar a cierto castaño con mascara de hoque y a cierta rubia con un guante con cuchillas caminando tranquilamente por un área boscosa caminando de lo más tranquilo del mundo

-a donde nos dirigimos-dijo la chica rubia con algo de inseguridad

-pues a donde más, tenemos que juntarnos con los demás antes de que acaben con todos-dijo el chico acelerando el paso

-bueno sé que vamos de casería, pero exactamente que vamos a cazar-dijo algo dudosa

-pues a quien más a personas, veras esto hacemos cada tantos meces escogemos un área aleatoria y con tiendo de diferencia y comenzamos la masacre-dijo el chico como si nada sorprendiendo a la rubia-bueno que esperabas somos Slashers es lo que hacemos, pero bueno desde ahora comenzaremos con tus lecciones-dijo el castaño sonriente haciendo que le saliera un signo de interrogación a la chica-de como matar-dijo mientras suspiraba

La chica al entender eso golpeo sus manos como si hubiera descubierto algo

-bueno lo primero será ver en qué tipo de estilo utilizas-dijo de manera tranquila

-estilo?-dijo con duda y con un montón de signos de interrogación a su alrededor

-ya sabes muerte lenta e indolora o rápida y dolorosa, tipo de arma, donde atacas y cosas así-dijo mientras enumeraba con sus dedos

-ah ya veo, pero no solo puedo atacar con mi guante y ya-dijo confundida mientras veía su guate

-eso sería si fueras un asesino cualquiera, nosotros tenemos nuestros estilos de cómo hacerlo-

-como cuales-

-qué tal si en vez de decírtelo te lo muestro-dijo feliz confundiendo a la chica-vamos a ver como atacan los demás y después lo intentaras tu-dijo para llegar a una especie de claro y ahí se encontraban todos los Slashers escondidos y más adelante aparentemente había una fiesta llena de adolecentes ebrios, drogados y demás cosas, la chica al ver eso se confundió bastante

-que haremos-dijo algo confundida

-esto-dijeron todos para comenzar a salir de su escondite y separarse alrededor de la fiesta y prepararse

-bueno ahora veras a que me refiero con estilos-dijo para ver como todos se preparaban-que comience la fiesta-dijo para luego ver como todos los Slashers salían de sus escondites y comenzaban a correr hacia los humanos-es mejor ver que escuchar-dijo el castaño a la rubia

-entonces veremos cómo matan-dijo algo confundida pero teniendo una idea de lo que pasaría

-exacto y luego probaremos cual sería tu estilo-dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a caminar

-a dónde vas-

-pues a ver a todos y vienes conmigo-dijo para tomarla de la mano y jalarla, la chica ante esta acción se sonrojo a mas no poder

-bueno-dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo para ocultar lo más que podia el sonrojo hasta que pasara

-entonces veamos-dijo el castaño acercándose a la masacre

-no crees que les moleste que los veamos-

-tranquila siempre y cuando no les quitemos las víctimas o los interrumpamos no habrá problema-dijo el castaño mientras se acercaba a Ghostface y Chucky-bueno como puedes ver ellos solo utilizan cuchillos pero lo hacen de una manera impresionante-

Dijo el castaño para ver como en enmascarado levantaba a su víctima que por cierto era una mujer, la sujeto de la cabeza exponiendo su cuello y con un movimiento lento pero con fuerza corto su garganta y sus arterias carótidas y venas yugulares haciendo que sangre saliera a choros de su cuello antes de soltarla y que callera mientras se retorcía al sentir como se desangraba y esa misma sangre entraba en sus pulmones, Ghostface al ver esto decidió ponerle fin a su sufrimiento clavando su cuchillo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza justamente en su cuello matándola en el acto, al terminar se percató de la presencia de los chicos para luego saludar con la mano antes de irse del lugar

-bueno supongo que ira a buscar a otra víctima-dijo el castaño a la rubia-bueno ahora veamos a Chucky-dijo para buscar al muñeco peli-naranja

Al buscar con la mirada pudo ver a un tipo que parecía que estaba buscando algo entre el bosque, luego de unos segundos se oyeron unas pisadas y luego el tipo callo de rodillas para ver sus tobillos y ver que tenían cortadas, intento ponerse de pie nuevamente pero sintió otra cortada pero esta vez en su brazo derecho, al mirar en esa dirección se encontró con el mencionado muñeco que en ese momento de un movimiento enterró el cuchillo en el estómago del hombre para luego moverlo de un lado a otro hasta que termino de cortarlo y sus intestinos y demás órganos salieron desparramados por el piso mientras que el daba una risa diabólica para luego percatarse de los adolescentes que lo veían al hacerlo simplemente los miro con odio para luego salir corriendo

-no te preocupes hasta el momento no le caigo muy bien-dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros para luego mirar a la rubia-además creo que nadie le agrada pero así es el, con el tiempo entenderás de que hablo, bueno veamos cómo van los otros-dijo para dirigirse a otra área y se encontró con Patrick Bateman, Candyman, Tom Hanniger-bueno ellos tienen su propio estilo para hacer las cosas veamos-dijo para acercarse a una distancia prudente para verlos ya que si se acercaban demasiado pues podrían salir heridos

Al primero que observaron fue a candyman, el cual se encontraba acercándose a un joven por detrás, este al estar más preocupado por su alrededor no noto cuando se estaba acercando, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, candyman levanto su cancho sobre la víctima y lo clavo en el costado de abajo izquierdo del cuerpo del tipo, con algo de esfuerzo comenzó a subir el gancho para comenzar a desgarrar la carne y huesos del tipo mientras este gritaba desesperadamente tratando de escapar de su captor fallando miserablemente, luego de unos segundos el gancho llego hasta el hombro del tipo y al momento de que candyman hizo un movimiento leve todos los órganos del tipo salieron lentamente y luego el tipo también cayó muerto, luego levanto la mirada para toparse con el castaño y la rubia para hacer una leve reverencia y alejarse tranquilamente del lugar

Luego de eso los jóvenes se acercaron hacia Tom Hanniger el cual se encontraba vestido como minero, cargando una máscara anti-gas, un pico, una pala, entre otras herramientas de excavación, su víctima escogida fue una chica rubia la cual estaba tratando de huir del pero el rápidamente la alcanzo, este al tenerla acorralada contra un árbol, saca un pequeño pico y lo lanza haciendo que caiga en la mano de la chica clavándola en el árbol

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-comenzó a quejarse del dolor mientras lloraba-AYUDA-comenzó a gritar aún más fuerte, a tom le canso que fuera tan gritona, así que saco la pala que tenía guardada en su espalda y la clava en dirección a su boca, la chica al sentir eso sujeto el mango para que ya no fuera más profundo pero tom aplico mucha más fuerza y la pala termino cortando la cabeza de la chica, rápidamente la sangre que salía de la parte cercenada comenzó a llenar la paleta de la pala haciendo que la cabeza flotara ligeramente sombre ese pequeño lago de sangre, tom al ver como tomo las pala y la saco de un tirón haciendo que la cabeza callera junto al cuerpo cubriendo todo de sangre, este movió la pala de arriba abajo para limpiarle la sangre, antes de percatarse de la presencia de los chicos, al verlos simplemente saludo tranquilamente para apoyar la pala en su hombro e irse tranquilamente

-puede parecer algo loco, pero es buen tipo una vez que lo conoces-dijo el castaño para aclarar cómo era el sujeto

-si tú lo dices-dijo algo insegura la rubia para dirigirse a ver al siguiente que era Patrick Bateman, el cual se encontraba vistiendo un traje color azul oscuro mirando tranquilamente hacia un lado para ver como dos chicas corrían y el las detenía

-esperen, que sucede-dijo tranquilamente para tratar de calmar a las nerviosas chicas

-TENEMOS QUE ESCAPAR DE ACA-grito una mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-ESTE LUGAR ESTA LLENO DE MONSTRUOS-dijo la otra

-bueno, vámonos-dijo para comenzar a caminar con las chicas a cada lado de el-así que este lugar está lleno de monstruos, eh-dijo el mientras las chicas asentían nerviosas mirando a todos lados con miedo de que algo saliera de las sombras-pues parece que se encontraron con uno-dijo para sacar un hacha de su espalda sorprendiendo a las chicas las cuales se sintieron aterradas una de ellas salió corriendo mientras la otra se había quedado paralizada del miedo, Patrick al ver eso levanto el hacha y la clavo en el hombro de la chica haciendo que gritara de dolor, luego saco el hacha y la clavo en su costado derecho, la saco y la clavo en el izquierdo para luego clavarla en su cabeza terminando con su vida, quitándose algunas gotas de sangre que tenía en la cara, continuo su camino buscando a la otra chica, la cual se encontraba hasta que llego a un acantilado la chica se detuvo en seco para ver como unas rocas caían al vacío, para rematar Patrick se estaba acercando la chica realmente tenia miedo

-qué te pasa, porque corres, si no te hare nada-dijo de manera tranquila balanceando el hacha de un lado a otro

-no, no….-comenzó a retroceder la chica para volver a ver que el acantilado estaba a unos milímetros de ella

Patrick sin previo aviso se lanzó contra ella con la intención de cortarla pero ella se hizo para atrás esquivando el corte pero callo por el risco, directo hacia la playa que estaba debajo para el momento en que callo su cuerpo quedo todo destrozado, sangre saliendo de su cuerpo hecho puré manchando la blanca arena con un rojo carmesí, mientras Patrick reía de manera psicópata mirando hacia donde la chica había caído

-bueno, él es alguien que se emociona cuando vamos de casería así que no te sorprendas si se comporta así-dijo issei de manera tranquila hacia la rubia la cual solo pudo asentir ante tal comentario, bueno sigamos, dijo para tomarla otra vez de la mano y continuar su camino, luego de unos minutos se encontraron con Leatherface y Michael Myers persiguiendo a un grupo de al menos unos 6 que iban en dirección en un auto Leatherface corría con una motosierra mientras que Michael caminaba tranquilamente

Luego de unos minutos Leatherface finalmente alcanzo a unos dos al primero lo golpeo con un martillo que tenía para dejarlo desorientado luego de eso se dirige al otro que estaba arrastrándose en el piso por el miedo que sentía, para él lo atravesó con su motosierra para levantarlo mientras tenia atravesada la misma para partirlo de a la mitad de la cintura para arriba mientras era machado con la sangre de este, Leatherface fijo su vista el otro sujeto que se quedó algo desorientado para volver a encender su motosierra y ponerla en el piso con la hoja hacia arriba, toma al sujeto y lo tira hacia su sierra haciendo que esta quedara trabada en su estómago y comenzara a desgarrar todo su interior mientras se retorcía de dolor y gritaba como podia antes de escupir grandes cantidades de sangre y para terminar dejo de moverse justo cuando la sierra dejo de funcionar, Leatherface al mirar eso tomo la sierra y quitando lo que quedaba del sujeto se relajó para mirar a su alrededor y observar a issei y jessie y al verlos los saludo encendiendo nuevamente la sierra para moverla de un lado a otro y soltar un quejido para luego retirarse

Issei solo rio ante esto puesto que si bien nunca había hablado con él sabía que él no era alguien tan malo si sabias como tratar con él, mientras que jessie no entendía mucho lo que quiso decir, luego de eso pusieron su atención hacia Michael el cual ya había alcanzado a las personas que habían ido hacia el vehículo, el cual trataron de encenderlo con bastante desesperación pero aprecia que no funcionaba, al ver eso y que Michael se acercaba uno de ellos saco una escopeta y comenzó a disparar hacia el pero las balas no hacían ningún efecto, Michael ya cansado de que le dispararan tomo al sujeto del cuello, le arrebato la escopeta y se la metió por la boca matándolo en el proceso, luego arrojo el cuerpo hacia un lado y continuo caminando hacia el auto, de un movimiento llego a la puerta del conductor y la arranca para tomar al que estaba en el lugar y quebrarle el cuello de un solo movimiento, luego mira hacia adentro para ver a un chico y a una chica que estaban temblando de miedo

Michael rompió la puerta de los pasajeros y tomo al chico del pie para jalarlo fuera del vehículo arrojándolo hacia el piso, saca un chuchillo de su chaqueta y lo apuñala justo en el corazón para luego pisar el área afectada matándolo definitivamente, para luego centrar su atención en la chica, la cual estaba tratando de dialogar con él para que la dejara vivir, Michael ignoro todas esas palabrearías, saco a la chica que aun rogaba por su vida y le pisa la cabeza con fuerza, repitiendo el proceso unas 4 veces hasta que su cabeza quedara reducida a una tortilla ensangrentada, cuando finalmente termino fue que se dio cuenta de la presencia de los dos jóvenes para mirarlos por unos segundos para mover la cabeza en forma de saludo e irse caminando tranquilamente perdiéndose en el bosque

Issei sabía que al igual que Leatherface él también era alguien de pocas palabras pero se podia tratar con el si se le trataba con respeto y no se le atacaba ya que era alguien realmente impulsivo y de un carácter algo problemático cuando se enojaba, issei solo rio un poco para encogerse de hombros e ir a otro ubicación a ver a quien lograba encontrar luego de unos minutos se encontraron con Pinhead, Jigsaw, Jeper screpers, Hannibal Lecter y Ben Willis

Jigsaw se encontraba delante de un hombre que estaba sentado en una silla y tenía puesto un aparato en la cabeza (como el de las películas), el tipo se encontraba asustado hasta que comenzó a hablar

-quiero jugar un juego, ese aparato destrozara tu mandíbula y te matara en 60 segundos, hay una llave escondida alguna parte de ti-dijo para entregarle un cuchillo-tendrás que buscarla y rápido-dijo para luego jalar un cable y el tiempo comenzó a correr el tipo realmente estaba espantado y comenzó a cortarse en diferentes lugares para ver donde estaba la llave, pasaron 40 segundos y no la encontraba hasta que reviso su estómago y vio una costura recién hecha, la rompió rápidamente para encontrar una llave ensangrentada, rápidamente la tomo y trato de abrir el aparato pero para su mala suerte la llave se le resbalo y cayó al piso-lastima, se acabó el tiempo-dijo para que el reloj sonara y el aparato se activara, el tipo solo abrió los ojos con miedo antes de que este aparato se abriera arrancando la mandíbula inferior y destrozando la parte superior de la cabeza, era más que obvio que el sujeto estaba muerto

Jeper se encontraba sobrevolando la zona mirando donde encontrar a una persona y casualmente mira a uno que estaba apoyándose detrás de un árbol para recuperar el aliento, este rápidamente saca un cuchillo que estaba hecho de huesos humanos pero era bastante afilado, lo arroja para que este fuera en dirección al tipo para clavarlo en el árbol por el brazo

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito de dolor al ver lo que tenía en el brazo y lo que más le asusto fue ver lo que se le acercaba-MIERDA, mierda-repetía una y otra vez para tratar de quitarse el cuchillo pero al final fue inútil sus intentos ya que Jeper llego y lo comenzó a jalar pero como el brazo estaba bien trabado este se desgarro desde el hombro-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH-volvió a gritar al sentir su carne desgarrada para luego su brazo fuera separado totalmente y fuera llevado por Jeper a quien sabe dónde pero una cosa estaba clara no volvería a ver la luz del día

-que miedo-dijo jessie algo asustada ya que le reconoció que el realmente era algo aterrador

-no te preocupes, se la pasa cometido la mayoría del tiempo y es bastante tranquilo después de comer, solo es algo malhumorado cuando no come-dijo issei de manera tranquila

Jessie en ese momento se dio cuenta que si quería pertenecer a ese grupo tenía que saber más de sus compañeros para que o no la trataran de matar o la desterraran como a su padre

En ese momento se oyeron unos gritos de dolor provenientes del oeste al voltear en esa dirección pudieron ver a un tipo siento agarrado por varios ganchos de carnicero estirando su piel y haciendo que sangre saliera de estas heridas, Pinhead veía con una cara de diversión al sujeto que era prisionera de esta trampa

-parece que encontré alguien con quien divertirme veamos cuanto resiste-dijo para que los ganchos comenzaran a aplicar mucha más fuerza comenzando a desgarrar la piel del tipo y algunos huesos comenzaron a ser visibles hasta que el chasqueo los dedos y esta persona fuera despedazada en un montón de partes los cuales algunos estaban sujetos por los ganchos mientras que los que no salieron volando en todas direcciones manchando el lugar de sangre-2 minutos 30 segundos no duro tanto, que decepción-dijo con algo de resignación para luego mirar a issei y jessie-espero que se diviertan, queda como 2 horas más así que espero que logren hacer algo-dijo para comenzar a retirarse tranquilamente del lugar, luego de eso se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Hannibal Lecter, pero al llegar lo único que encontraron fue un cuerpo tirado en el piso todo cubierto de sangre, jessie pensó que habían llegado tarde pero issei se mostraba tranquilo como si estuviera esperando algo, como si fuera psíquico una persona paso corriendo y el "cuerpo" se movió para sujetarle el pie

-AAAAAA-grito el tipo al sentir que algo le agarraba la pierna para ver de quien se trataba-marcó, eres tu amigo-dijo para inclinarse y ver al sujeto-oh por dios amigo que te hicieron-dijo para mostrar una expresión de dolor ante la visión de su compañero-tengo que sacarte de aquí-dijo para ponerse de pie y comenzar a mirar a todos lados, mientras hacía eso el "cuerpo" se levantó para mirarlo y quitarse la "cara" mostrando a Hannibal, el tipo tarde se dio cuenta del engaño para ver como un cuchillo pasaba de su espalda hacia su corazón, lo último que vio fueron los ojos de Hannibal que reflejaban odio puro, dejo caer el cuerpo al piso y se fue sin siguiera notar la presencia de los chicos

Luego de unos minutos encontraron al último slasher que les faltaba por ver Ben Willis, el cual se encontraba esperando detrás de un árbol a quien llegara a pasar por hay, luego de unos segundos un chico paso corriendo sin mirar atrás y parecía llorando, Ben escucho a su víctima acercarse para sacar un cango de carnicero de atrás de su espalda y clavarlo en el cuello del tipo justo en el momento en que paso, el pobre tipo se quedó paralizado al sentir el metal frio atravesando su cuello pero ben no se detuvo hay, usando su otra mano levanto al sujeto y lo comenzó a llevar a un lugar donde habían barias ramas y demás objetos amontonados todos con puntas filosas, de un rápido movimiento arrojo al tipo y con la fuerza y la velocidad que llevaba termino siendo perforado en varias partes por dichos objetos para que su sangre comenzara a escurrir, ben se puso a ver su gancho el cual estaba cubierto de sangre, sacando un pañuelo lo limpio para después alejarse

Luego de aquella masacre jessie se quedó impresionada al ver todos los estilos que tenían sus nuevos compañeros pero aún le faltaba ver a uno

-eto, issei-san -dijo algo tímida llamando la atención del castaño

-vamos no es necesario el san, solo dime issei-dijo sonriente haciendo sonrojar a la rubia-que necesitas-

-bueno vimos como matan todos, pero como lo haces tú-dijo dudosa

Ante tan comentario el castaño abrió los ojos y se golpeó la frente como pudo ser tan bruto de olvidar su propio estilo, luego de suspirar la miro

-bueno si quieres que te muestre está bien-dijo para mirar a su alrededor y encontrar un hacha y a unos 4 campistas corriente como si no hubiera un mañana aunque técnicamente así seria-bueno por mi parte yo utilizo cualquier cosa que encuentre por ejemplo-dijo para tomar el hacha y arrojarla a uno de los que estaban corriendo, dándole justo en la columna inmovilizándolo pero dejándolo vivo-ven, sígueme-dijo para comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia donde se había caído el sujeto el cual se estaba arrastrando tratando de llegar a una choza donde suponía que estaban los demás

Issei simplemente se puso su máscara y comenzó a respirar hondo mientras caminaba, en un punto sus ojos amarillos pasaron a ser grises sin brillo, pero con pupila rasgada como la de un dragón, esto se debía a algo que paso hace bastante tiempo

Flashback

Después de la masacre de los campistas se encontraba un niño castaño con un machete ensangrentado y el cuerpo cubierto de la misma sustancia, sus ojos habían perdido todo el brillo y parecían muertos, su respiración era entrecortada pero parecía tranquilo

[Parece que te divertiste]

Escucho una voz a su alrededor, eso le sorprendió bastante ya que pensó que ninguno se le había escapado

[Tranquilo no soy un campista mira tu mano izquierda]

Al decir eso el chico miro su mano la cual sostenía el machete y pudo ver una piedra verde en el dorso de su mano

-pero que….-se quedó estupefacto ya que en ningún momento había visto eso antes

[pareces confundido y no te culpo, todo lo que tuviste que pasar hasta el momento y ahora esto puede abrumar…..]-empezó a hablar la voz pero de repente se escucharon sirenas policiales

-demonios, no pensé que llegarían tan rápido-se quejó el chico ya que con todo lo que había hecho no había podido recuperarse del cansancio, al mirar hacia donde estaban las patrullas vio a varios oficiales apuntándole con sus pistolas

-ALTO-gritaron todos al ver la masacre y al niño con el machete

Uno de ellos se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba issei

-niño por favor baja el machete, solo quiero hablar está bien-dijo ese oficial de manera tranquila acercándose a issei-solo vamos a hablar no te pasara nada malo, por…-dijo ya casi enfrente del pero se calló de golpe al ver como el castaño había movido el machete de forma ascendente directo hacia su cuello-…..-este solo abrió los ojos antes de que su cabeza se desprendiera de su cuerpo y este callera muerto manchando aún mas de sangre a issei

-MATENLO-ordeno uno de ellos para comenzar a disparar

Issei abrió los ojos como plato ya que jamás pensó que comenzarían a dispararle, este rápidamente comenzó a correr tratando de evitar las balas pero la mayoría daban en el blanco hiriéndolo pero a este no le importo solo continuo corriendo, hasta que dejo de sentir los disparos.

Escondiéndose en una choza abandonada que aparentemente no había sido habitada en años, el castaño se recostó en una pared y observo las heridas varias en las piernas, en el torso y en la espada, parecía que tenía varias hemorragias tanto internas como externas

-JE, parece….que hasta aquí llegue…..-dijo mientras unas débiles lagrimas salían de sus ojos-al menos….agradezco haberme despedido…de ellas…pero aun así…no quiero…morir-dijo débilmente mientras su respiración se volvía mas irregular

[…]-el ser dentro de él se encontraba curioso por su forma de ser aunque haya asesinado a todo el campamento aun salvo a quienes lo trataron bien, y se encontraba triste porque no las volvería a ver, eso le dejo un mal sentimiento, ningún niño debería convertirse en esto pero parecía que su portador tuvo la mala suerte de pasar por eso-[si te dijera que puedo salvarte la vida, si te diera la opción de no morir la tomarías]-dijo serio

-claro…..-dijo débilmente y casi desmayándose

[Entonces te daré la opción de vivir pero con esto no creo que puedas morir, seguro que quieres una vida eterna]

-s…..si…-

[Entonces que hace sea]-dijo la voz para hacer aparecer un guantelete rojo con una gema verde en el dorso de la mano, unos cuernos amarillos salían de la parte del codo y en los dedos habían unas garras-[volveré tu cuerpo en mitad dragón y con eso acelerare tu capacidad de regenerarte de cualquier daño además de aumentar tu resistencia]-dijo para que una masa de energía comenzara a cubrir al castaño- _[solo espero que esto resulte]-_ pensó de manera tranquila

El castaño podia sentir como si algo en el ardiera, sus heridas se comenzaban a cerrar a una velocidad impresionante mientras sacaban las balas que todavía tenía dentro, otra cosa que pudo ver en un fragmento de cristal fue que sus ojos pasaron de ser amarillos a grises con pupila rasgada, ante tanto caos termino por desmayarse

.

.

.

.

.

.

El amanecer se encontraba en lo alto y los rayos del sol daban en la cara del castaño haciendo que despertara, parpadeando un par de beses pudo ver la sangre seca que cubría su cuerpo, pero algo que llamo verdaderamente su atención fue el guantelete que tenía en la mano izquierda y que su mano derecha era igual al guante solo que en vez de parecer metal parecían escamas

-así que lo de anoche no fue un sueño, eh-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa

[Así es]

-dime, quien eres tú y porque me ayudaste-dijo el castaño con normalidad

[Bueno permíteme presentarme yo soy el welsh dragón, Sekiryuutei, ddraig]-se presentó el identificado como ddraig de manera algo arrogante

-dragón?, pero que haces en mi mano-dijo algo confundido

[Hay algunas cosas que te tengo que contar]

-bueno-dijo tranquilo para escuchar toda la historia de las fracciones, de que realmente existían demonios, ángeles, dragones entre otros seres también la historia de ddraig, lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo para salvarlo, entre otras cosas más, se llevó almenas unas 5 horas en contarle todo

-impresionante-dijo emocionada-así que ahora soy mitad dragón

[Si aunque con el tiempo podrías volverte un dragón completo, pero serias un dragón humanoide así que no te preocupes]

-ya veo, entonces no puedo morir-dijo el chico para mirar hacia la ventana que por cierto estaba rota

[Si, aunque los elementos dragonslayer te causaran bastante daño aun así podrás recuperarte, aunque lo extraño es de que aunque no interviniera tu podrías haber sobrevivido]-dijo el dragón llamando la atención de issei

-a que te refieres-

[Revisa tu hombro derecho]-dijo para que issei hiciera lo indicado para encontrarse con un símbolo algo extraño que tenía una calavera en el centro-[como lo suponía]

-a que te refieres, esto es solo una marca de nacimiento o almenas eso me dijo mi madre-

[Lo que es eso es un sello que permite a quien lo posea volver de la muerte no importa cuántas veces, incluso si ese sello desaparece de tu piel sigue grabado en tu alma así que por eso podrás volver a la vida, felicidades eres un ser inmortal]-dijo el dragón feliz

(voy a hacer sincero en ninguna de las películas explican cómo es que Jasón logra volver de la muerte no importa que tanto daño le hagan y acá solo quiero hacer una idea más clara ddraig solo aumento su capacidad de regenerarse de daños como cortadas, disparos entre otras cosas además de aumentar su fuerza y velocidad y capacidad de razonamiento y lo que hace el sello es que no importa como lo maten siempre volverá a la vida como lo hace Jasón, bueno si tienen dudas pues me dicen para aclararlas, con esto dicho continuemos)

-ya veo pero como apareció esto en primer lugar-dijo confuso

[Me atrevería a decir que fue tu madre pero no estoy seguro]

-bueno si fue ella, se lo agradezco-dijo para relajarse contra la pared para ver que un monto de policías aparecían derribando la puerta y apuntándole con sus armas-parece que pondremos a prueba esto-dijo para tomar su machete y prepararse, en ese momento sus ojos volvieron a ser grises sin brillo con la pupila rasgada, ese nació la leyenda, la masacre, ese día nació el dragón del viernes 13

Fin del flashback

El castaño con ya se encontraba sobre el chico que había herido con el hacha, de un movimiento, saca el hacha de la espalda de este para luego clavárselo en el cuello haciendo que muriera en el acto, luego de eso levanta la cabeza para observar la choza y efectivamente hay se escondían los 3 que quedaban esto simplemente se estremecieron y comenzaron a correr, issei y jessie los siguieron de cerca aunque jessie noto que issei parecía feliz de lo que estaba haciendo pero no podia saber a ciencia cierta debido a la mascara

Cuando entraron issei rápidamente se dirigió al baño de la choza ya que sintió a alguien jessie solo lo seguía de cerca, issei vio por la puerta entre abierta del baño a una chica rubia la cual parecía nerviosa mientras veía la cortina del baño, este rápidamente se puso detrás de ella cuando tiro la cortina para no encontrarse con nada y dar un suspiro de alivio antes de volver a ver y encontrarse con issei ella quiso gritar pero issei la agarró del cuello y comenzó a aplicar fuerza la pobre solo podia tratar de zafarse del agarre de este fallando miserablemente luego de unos segundos issei se cansó y decidió ponerle fin quebrándole el cuello, dejando caer su cuerpo sin vida caer al piso poso su vista sobre la ventana para ver que un bote se alejaba y hay estaban los últimos dos, de un movimiento se tira por la ventana y comienza a caminar hacia el lago, mientras caminaba jessie seguía viendo ya que le parecía extraño que alguien que parecía tan alegre ahora solo sea una máquina de matar, al momento que vio que issei llegaba al lago supuso que se pondría a nadar para alcanzarlos pero lo que vio la sorprendió ya que literalmente comenzó a caminar en el fondo del lago, lo único que podia ver unas runas burbujas ocasionales que se movían rápidamente, con un único objetivo, un yate

.

.

.

.

Yate

Podemos observar una pareja de adolescentes que se abrazaban el uno al otro con mucho terror, estaban llorando en silencio

-que haremos, no quiero morir-dijo la chica llorando amargamente

-tranquila, te prometo que no te pasara nada-decia el chico mientras la abrazaba para tratar de calmarla

Mientras decían eso issei se encontraba subiendo por la cubierta del barco escurriendo una gran cantidad de agua mientras movía los ojos analíticamente buscando a la pareja, cuando sintió su energía en el camarote del barco

-….-no dijo nada y se dirigió hacia ese lugar, cuando llego se encontró con la puerta cerrara, al no quieres perder tiempo, le dio un puñetazo a la puerta haciendo un agujero de considerable tamaño, para después mirar por el orificio y hay estaban gritando como si no hubiera un mañana

-corre, yo lo distraigo-dijo el chico para ir sacando a la chica por la ventana mientras que issei seguía rompiendo la puerta-santo dios, que estoy haciendo-dijo bastante asustado para tomar un bate de metal que tenía al lado de la cama y prepararse, cuando issei termino de romper la puerta este corrió directamente hacia él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, pero el bate se terminó doblando por la fuerza aplicada y la resistencia del cráneo de issei-que…..que cosa eres-dijo mientras retrocedía y trataba de buscar una ruta de escapa

-…-issei no dijo nada y continuo caminando hacia él, lo tomo del cuello para levantarlo, se puso a ver rápidamente para ver el bate doblado que tenía en la mano, de un movimiento lo arrebato de las manos del tipo, lo lanza ligeramente hacia arriba y mueve el bate en dirección hacia su cabeza de un rápido movimiento mueve el bate hacia su cabeza arrancándosela y haciéndola papilla dejando todo su contenido pegado en la pared, rápidamente mira por la ventana para buscar a la chica, al no ver a nadie salió del camarote empezando a buscar con la vista, encontró un tridente de pesca, lo tomo y continuo con su camino, hasta que escucho una débil respiración justo debajo de él, al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con una escotilla que llevaba a un compartimiento de carga, al levantar la tapa observo a la chica toda asustada, temblando de miedo y llorando a mas no poder

-POR FAVOR ALEJATE, DEJAME-gritaba mientras retrocedía aunque era inútil ya que el espacio era demasiado pequeño

-…-issei no dijo nada, solo levanto el tridente sobre su cabeza y lo bajo rápidamente sobre el corazón de la chica, esta comenzó a gritar de dolor al sentir eso dentro de ella, issei repitió el proceso unas 14 veces hasta que ella dejo de gritar y moverse, al ver eso suspira para levantarse la máscara y ver a jessie que estaba detrás de el-bueno con esto me refería a que cada quien tiene su estilo, aunque prefiero usar el machete me gusta también innovar con respecto a mi armamento-dijo de manera tranquila sorprendiendo a la rubia-volvamos con los demás, por lo que escucho ya terminaron-dijo para tirarse por la borda y comenzar a caminar, la chica simplemente dio un salto para llegar al otro lado, agradecía a su padre que le hubiera enseñado a saltar grandes distancias ya que no sabía nadar, luego de que ambos llegaran al otro lado, se reunieron con sus compañeros

-que tal les fue-dijo Pinhead para cuando llegaron todos

-pues bien diría yo, fue relajante-dijo Jeper screpers mientras se estiraba-no me había sentido hace dese hace años-

Ante ese comentario todos los Slashers asintieron ya que fue realmente relajante este día

-bueno-dijo Pinhead para luego voltear a mirar a jessie-y a ti que tal te fue-

-pues, vi como lo hicieron todos y sus diversos estilos-dijo algo asustada por la repentina pregunta

-eso es bueno y de victimas-

-cero-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza

-vaya, para ser la hija de krugrer me espera un poco más de ti, pero que se le puede hacer, supuse que esto pasaría así que te daré algo con que empezar-dijo para que del suelo apareciera un símbolo y de este comenzara a salir un poste con una persona, un hombre sujeto a el mismo, se podia notar que llevaba bastante tiempo hay ya que parecía desnutrido y tenía bastantes heridas en todo su cuerpo y parecía que le costaba respirar-acaba con su miserable vida, no es necesario que hagas un espectáculo como todos nosotros, solo atraviesa su corazón o corta su cuello, de un movimiento y ya-dijo serio

Jessie por la repentina orden comenzó a templar, aunque fuera una slasher, una hija de uno no podia matar con tanta facilidad como los demás, inclusive issei que tenía la misma edad que ella podia matar sin mostrar algún remordimiento pero ella no, a ella le costaba

-qué esperas mátalo o tu serás la que tome su lugar-dijo aún más serio

-Pinhead eso es demasiado-dijo issei algo molesto por lo que estaba diciendo y haciendo

-que pasa issei te estas revelando-dijo serio haciendo sorprender a issei ya que hasta donde él lo conocía jamás pensó que fuera alguien así-si es así puedes compartir el mismo destino que ella-

-no me estoy revelando simplemente digo que es demasiado pronto para que lo haga-

-jamás, si quiere quedarse tendrá que hacerlo-dijo serio-HASLO-grito hasta cierto punto enojado

-lo, lo hare-dijo jessie mientras miraba a la pobre alma que estaba en ese poste para luego mirar a issei de manera discreta, él ha sido el único que la ha tratado bien desde que llego incluso la defendió aun sabiendo que lo podrían culpar de traición-lo lamento-susurro para acercarse a una velocidad sorprendiendo a todos ya que pensaron que lo haría de manera lenta, pero cuando se dieron cuenta ella había clavado sus garras justo en el corazón del sujeto,

Pinhead sonrió satisfecho, parecía que solo si se daba el estímulo correcto podría matar, pero para su sorpresa ella saco el guante y volvió a apuñalar al tipo pero esta vez en su estómago y repitió ese proceso varias veces pero su cara se podia observar una mirada de locura lo cual sorprendió a los Slashers pero más a issei, este al verla así, fue con ella y la sujeto haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas y apoyara su cabeza en su hombro

-ya basta, ya lo chiste por favor detente-dijo algo asustado ya que la chica inocente y cabeza hueca que había visto se convirtió en algo que le sorprendió, la chica para su sorpresa le apuñalo el costado mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos mojando su camisa-tranquila ya está bien-dijo para calmarla sintiendo como el guante salía de su costado y al separarse de ella noto que estaba inconsciente-estas feliz-dijo algo molesto para ver a Pinhead

-no diré que sí, pero fue un resultado inesperado, parece que puede matar pero pierde el control fácilmente, será algo que tendrás que arreglar pero almenas podemos decir que sirve para ser una de nosotros, vámonos ya hemos llamado suficiente la atención y no estoy de humor para tener un altercado hoy-diciendo eso un portal se abre para que todos los Slashers pasen, issei cargo a jessie al estilo princesa y se adentró en el portal para aparecer nuevamente en la mansión de los Slashers-fue un día cansado vamos a dormir, por cierto issei-dijo mirando hacia atrás para encontrar al castaño

-diga-

-ella compartirá cuarto contigo ya que aunque hayan más cuartos disponibles no creo que sea buena idea que se quede sola y no creo que ninguno de ellos quiera compartir habitación con ella, tienes alguna queja-

-ninguna, buenas noches-dijo el castaño para retirarse a su habitación la cual se encontraba en el último piso y curiosamente para un asesino serial y sin compasión por sus víctimas se encontraba realmente ordenada y bien equipada, baño propio, cama de gran tamaño, computadora, un ropero entre otras cosas-bueno parece que compartiremos cama-dijo riendo para colocar a la chica de un lado de la cama y el irse del otro como era de un buen tamaño no había ni problemas de espacio ni posibilidades de que pasara algo que se pudiera lamentar-la próxima vez que vea a krugrer hablare con el-dijo dejarse ir para dormir tranquilo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno hasta acá el capítulo de hoy uf sí que fue difícil escoger que muertes usar pero creo que quedo bastante bien, bueno como siempre dejen sus comentarios, ideas, críticas entre otras cosas que siempre serán bien recibidas bueno sin más que decir pasemos a los Reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

JosDXDARK

Pues me alegra que te guste y puedes estar seguro de que esto continuara y con lo del grupo pues todavía lo estoy pensando así que no puedo responderte por el momento y si fuera hacerlo lo más seguro es que si estuviera en él y pues también te mando un abrazo psicológico y hasta otra

.

.

Primordialdragon

Pues SIP la hija de krugrer estará en el harem y cuando lo descubra su padre pues creo que si quera rematarlo un rato (aunque no podrá ya que no puede morir pero siguiera desahogarse un poco) y pues si te soy sincero creo qu capitulo para que lleguen ya que quiero hacer algunas cosas para no dejar cabos sueltos y unas sorpresas mas

.

.

Evil Dante

:D

.

.

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0

Me alegra que te gustara

.

.

TheFat Cartman

Bueno primero también agradece al autor original de que me donara la historia y si te soy sincero yo la quería ya que cuando puso que la abandonaría me entristecí un poco pero bueno la cosa es que sigue activa y continuará y espero hacerlo de la mejor manera, hasta la próxima

.

.

Basara2002

Me alegra que te gustara y pues tengo que agradecerte la idea ya que si no creo que hubiera hecho las cosas bastante aceleradas

.

.

Black998

Me alegra que te gustara y pues espero que este capítulo te guste nos vemos aquí se despide ELDRAGONCOLORADO16 (lose el nombre suena algo estúpido pero a mí me gusta XD)


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: estrechando relaciones y acabando con viejos males

Sueño de issei

.

Omnisciente

.

Podemos observar a un niño castaño, de rodillas llorando mientras un grupo de niños lo rodeaba

-que pasa estúpido di algo-decia uno mientras lo pateaba

-solo se junta con niñas, es un afeminado-decia otro para molestarlo

-además es pobre-decia otro para escupirle

-su mama trabaja en este lugar jajajajajaj que pobres, toda su familia es de inútiles-

Y así continuaron un buen rato riéndose de el por ser el hijo de alguien que trabajaba en ese campamento, por ser parte japonés, por ser alguien que solo tenía amigas

-tengo una idea AL LAGO-grito uno para comenzar a arrastrarlo

-eh, esperen-se quejó el chico mientras lo comenzaban a llevar al lago-DETENGANSE-gritaba como podia mientras escuchaba las rizas de sus compañeros

-A DIOS-dijeron para tirarlo al lago

-AYUDA…..AYUD-se quejaba como podia el chico para ver si lo ayudaban pero solo podia ver como los cuidadores estaban tenido sexo a pleno aire libre y no se preocupaban de lo que estuviera pasando, de un momento a otro sintió como se estaba hundiendo para que todo se pusiera negro y un odio comenzara a surgir, ya había pasado medio campamento y las cosas se pusieron así, pero tenía algo seguro no importa cómo, no importaba el cuándo pero se vengaría de ellos

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

De la peor y más dolorosa forma posible

.-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

En la realidad (narra issei)

Me despierto de golpe para mirar hacia todos lados, me encontraba en mi cama en la mansión de los Slashers

-maldición, fue una maldita pesadilla-me queje para quitarme el sudor de la cara

[Más que una pesadilla fue un recuerdo]-dijo ddraig de manera tranquila

-un recuerdo que preferiría olvidar-me queje para volver a acostarme en la cama

[Quieras o no ese recuerdo es parte de ti ya que por ese acontecimiento iniciaste como slasher]-me dijo de manera relajada

Aunque odie admitirlo tiene razón pero igual no me gusta recordar eso

-como sea volvamos a dormir-me queje para ponerme de lado y comenzar a dormir, mientras me comenzaba a quedar dormido pude sentir como algo me abrazaba y una ligera pero cálida sensación aparecía en mi cara, abriendo ligeramente los ojos pude encontrarme con un par de pechos-pero que…..-susurre sorprendido para levantar la mirada y ver a jessie abrazándome mientras dormía, realmente esto era algo nuevo para mí ya que además de mis amigas o mi madre había estado tan cerca de una mujer…que no fuera una víctima mía…-…creo que me quedare así un rato…..-dije algo resignado digo ella comenzó y no creo que a alguien le moleste

.

.

Mansión de los creepypastas

Cierta chica castaña de ojo esmeralda y el otro de reloj se sentía ligeramente molesta y le estaba costando dormir como si le estuvieran quitando algo pero no sabía que

Mientras que en otros cuartos cierta Loli castaña de ojos esmeralda se movía de un lado a otro tratando de dormir fallando inútilmente, al igual que ciertas azabaches con la piel blanca como la nieve, con una con una sonrisa cortada en su boca, aun cuando le faltaban los parpados utilizaba un antifaz para dormir tranquila pero parecía que algo le impedía conciliar el sueño era un sentimiento de enojo

La otra una chica de piel igualmente blanca ojos verde claro pero en vez de dormir se encontraba recostada en la pared mientras lanzaba algunos cuchillos hacia la foto de cierto chico de piel blanca y una sonrisa cortada en la cara

.

.

Japón –Kuoh, academia-

Cierta lolita azabache se encontraba en el baño de la escuela, aparentemente se había instalado en vivir en ese baño que estaba abandonado, se notaba que tenía una cara de enojo mientras trataba de dormir, sentía que algo que era suyo se lo estaban quitando pero no entendía que era lo que le estaban quitando

.

.

Al mismo tiempo en el área residencial se encontraba cierta heredera sitri tratando de conciliar el sueño que por algún motivo le era imposible puesto que se sentía molesta como si alguien le estuviera quitando algo importante pero no lograba identificar quien y que era lo que le estaban quitando, mientras que su leal reina tenia las mismas complicaciones solo que ella se encontraba ordenando algunos documentos pero no podia concentrarse en lo más mínimo por lo que opto por pulir su naginata para distraer sus pensamientos pero la pregunta seguía en su cabeza ¿Qué era lo que le estaban quitando?

.

.

Japón Kioto sobrenatural

Cierto par de kiubis rubias se encontraban frente a un grupo de yokais sobre algunos asuntos pero con los que estos se mostraban bastante asustados debido a que ambas despedían una aura de enojo total lo cual intimidada a cualquiera ni ellas entendían pero sabían que algo que les pertenecía estaba siendo usurpado por otra persona y por ello esa persona la pagaría y bastante caro.

.

.

.

Pero todas tenían el mismo pensamiento sabían que alguien le estaba quitando algo importante y cuando supieran que es y quien era exigirían respuestas (solo menciono a algunas ya que a las demás las quiero dejar para sorpresa XD)

(Pobre jessie lo que tendrá que pasar)

.

.

.

.

.

.

El castaño sintió un leve escalofrió en su espalda como si lo que acabada de decir podría abrir una caja de pandora, la cual sería muy difícil y hasta cierto punto dolorosa al menos para él, pero le restó importancia ya que no importara que tanto daño le hicieran no moriría así que le daba igual, con esos pensamientos volvió a dormir apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de jessie

..

..

.

.

.

Sala principal - mansión de los Slashers

-Parece ser que las cosas están saliendo bien-decia Pinhead mientras veía a una figura negra con ojos y boca roja y tenía una mirada bestial

- _ **pues sí parece ser que al menos unos de tus chicos se lleva bien con los míos-**_ dijo la voz, zalgo

-puede ser, digo los míos al principio se negaron con respecto a esta idea de la paz entre nosotros, pero luego aceptaron pero me sorprende que issei se llevara tan bien con tu grupo-

- _ **eso hasta a mí me sorprendió y más ver a Clockwork y con Sally que se llevaron bien con él aunque Sally se llega a llevar bien con cualquiera…cualquiera que no intente matar-**_

-me hago la idea, entonces para que pediste esta reunión, sé que somos buenos amigos pero porque tanta formalidad-dijo Pinhead ya curioso por lo que pasaba

- _ **jamás he podido engañarte, eh, bueno tengo un problema y necesitamos ayuda-**_ dijo zalgo de manera seria lo cual le sorprendió ya que jamás había visto que se pusiera así por nada

-que ocurre-

- _ **veras, cierto grupo de maniáticos nos han estado acosando recientemente y creo que tú los conoces, el grupo de los mutantes-**_ dijo zalgo sorprendiendo a Pinhead ya que pensó que ya no quedaban de ellos (realmente no me recuerdo como se les llama pero son los de "camino hacia el terror" por cierto buena peli)

-qué extraño pensé que habíamos acabado con ellos, pero aun así no miro el problema tus chicos podrían encargarse fácilmente de ellos-

- _ **eh hay el problema no entiendo como pero esos sujetos se volvieron más fuertes, no sabría decirte exactamente qué fue lo que les paso pero se volvieron más resistentes y hasta más inteligentes aunque siguen haciendo caserías, los hemos frenado lo suficiente pero siempre vuelven, hemos estado así unas semanas, increíblemente no aparecieron cuando issei apareció, no lo veo mucho como una coincidencia-**_

-me hago una idea de a lo que quieres llegar-

- _ **viejo amigo, sé que no estoy en posición de pedir nada pero….-**_ decia zalgo para levantarse he inclinar la cabeza- _ **permite que Issei Voorhees Hyodo se quede con nosotros unos días para que podamos resolver esto-**_ se podia escuchar en su voz algo de desesperación

Pinhead no era tonto sabía que si zalgo un ser que podría en el mejor de los casos ganarle a Ophis pedir ayuda significaba algo serio y además sabía que cualquiera de sus demás chicos le seria dócil si esto resultaba estar ligado a alguna de las fracciones como demonios o caídos ya que solo algunos de ellos conocían el alcance de estos los demás sabían de su existencia pero no como actuaban, después de unos minutos de pensarlo se levanto

-levanta tu cabeza viejo amigo, le pediré personalmente que te ayude-dijo haciendo que zalgo se sorprendiera

- _ **de verdad-**_ dijo algo dudoso

-claro, además le vendrá bien el ejercicio-rio para luego mirarlo-cuando tendría que irse-

- _ **mañana en la tarde vendré por él ya que acostumbran atacarnos pasado el mediodía hasta que termine la noche-**_

-entendido mañana en la mañana le aviso-dijo de manera tranquila

- _ **realmente te lo agradezco-**_

-no tienes porque, siempre te apoyare-dijo tranquilo para acompañarlo a la puerta y ver como se iba-lo siento issei pero tendrás que ayudar en estos quieres o no-dijo de manera seria pero a la vez algo triste

Ya que la última vez que vieron a esos fenómenos todos salieron lastimados y aunque ganaron les llevo casi una semana e issei fue el más agotado ya que apenas y se mantuvo consiente, él no durmió, no comió, no tomo nada durante esa semana solo se concentró en matarlos hasta el cansancio, luego de eso estuvo inconsciente por un mes completo y todos se sintieron culpables por no poder ayudarlo pero más Pinhead por forzarlo a llegar a tales limitas

-espero que me perdones-diciendo eso se retiró a su cuarto

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente

Me comenzó a despertar por algún motivo me está costando respirar, pero a la vez es una cálida sensación abro los ojos lentamente para encontrarme la misma vista que tuve antes de dormir

-así que lo de anoche no fue un sueño, eh-dije feliz, para escuchar que tocaban la puerta-quien es-dije algo irritado

-lo siento issei, pero necesito que bajes lo más pronto posible-escuche la voz de Pinhead lo cual me extraño ya que jamás me despierta temprano incluso cuando es hora de cazar siempre es algo tarde, así que debe ser importante si me avisa

-bajo en un minuto primero me daré una ducha-le respondí subiendo un poco la voz para que me escuchara

-claro, hablamos abajo-escuchando como se alejaba

-no sé porque pero sonó como si fuera mi padre-dije riendo ligeramente

[Que esperabas te ha cuidado desde hace 7 años, por lo que lo comenzaste a ver como una figura paterna al igual que a los demás]-dijo ddraig dentro de mi cabeza

-supongo que es verdad, nunca conocí a mi padre por lo que tendría sentido, bueno vamos a arreglarnos- dije para soltarme de jessie y dirigirme al baño rápidamente, enserio como agradezco que cada cuarto tengo su propio baño, nevera y los cuartos sean aprueba de sonido ya que hay ciertos locos que les gusta encender sus cierras mientras duermen o se quedan despiertos jugando videojuegos hasta altas horas de la noche, con esos pensamientos termine de bañarme para vestirme me termine poniendo una chaqueta café sobre camisa negra, tenía una cadena en el cuello, pantalones grises, zapatos deportivos-no sé porque sigo usando esta cadena pero creo que se me ve bien-dije para dar una mirada rápida a jessie y ver que seguía durmiendo-espero que se encuentre bien-para acercarme a ella

-tranquilo estará bien-escuche una voz detrás de mi

-…-no dije y rápidamente me volvió para ver y observo a krugrer aunque parecía un fantasma ya que era prácticamente trasparente-krugrer-

-que paso chico-dijo de manera tranquila para caminar hacia mí

-cómo es que…..-

-que estoy acá pues como este medio dormido pues me manifesté así para hablarte de lo que le pasa a jessie-dijo de manera seria y hasta cierto punto triste

-lo que le pasa?-dije dudoso ya que no entendía a que se refería

-veras cuando dije que no podia matar fue una verdad a medias-

-que quieres decir con eso-

-veras mientras la entrenaba aparentemente desarrollo como una segunda personalidad-dijo haciendo que me quedara sorprendido-veras "ella" aparece cuando tiene que matar, y no se detiene o hasta que la víctima jamás se vuelva a levantar o quedar inconsciente una de dos, para tu suerte lograste calmarla y pues parece que el sobre esfuerzo la dejo inconsciente-

-cuanto tiempo estará así-dije algo triste por saber que ella tenía ese problema-

-varía según el método si dejas que mate pues solo quedaría dormida un día o dos pero si queda inconsciente pues alrededor de una semana tal vez dos, para reparar el daño psicológico y hacer que olvide todo-dijo con algo de tristeza-fue una medida que le coloque para que no recordara nada, si mata quiero que sea por ella misma y no que venga "esa" y lo haga por ella-

-entiendo-dije algo deprimido per a la vez tranquilo

-tranquilo, está bien no es la primera vez que pasa pero quiero que no sea tan seguido-

-tratare de que hace sea-

-excelente y por cierto veo que la pasaste bien anoche jajajajajajajajajaja-comenzo a reírse haciendo que yo me sonrojara ligeramente al recordar eso-al menos sé que podre ser abuelo de un nieto que si quiera verme-dijo para volverse cada vez más y más trasparente-creo que tengo que irme tranquilo despertara si mucho en dos semanas, hasta otra-para desaparecer completamente

[Ya tienes la aprobación del suegro he compañero jajajajajaj]

-…-solo me quede callado y sonrojado ante las palabras de krugrer pero realmente no dejo de pensar que tiene algo entre manos-mejor vamos a ver que quiere el jefe-dije para salir del cuarto no sin antes poner llave y reforzar el cuarto para que solo se abra si soy yo quien lo hace, es un sistema que colocamos para que nadie entre en nuestro cuarto mientras no estemos o que alguno de nosotros entre al de alguien más, acá respetamos y tememos a la privacidad de otro, si han escuchado la frase "En todas las familias hay un cadáver oculto en el armario" pues en esta familia es literalmente pero mejor eso lo cuento en otra ocasión

Luego de pensar en eso baje las escaleras para llegar a la cocina donde curiosamente no había nadie

-qué raro, donde están todos-me pregunte para mirar a todos lados y efectivamente no encontré a nadie

-eso se debe a que se tomaron la semana libre-dijo Pinhead apareciendo detrás de mi

-como que la semana libre-dije impactado ya que no hemos tenido vacaciones desde hace algunos años

-realmente lo hice para poder hablar tranquilos sobre un encargo que te tengo-

-de que trata-dije curioso

-simple, los mutantes volvieron-con esas simples palabras me quede completamente en blanco

Los mutantes, como es posible, los habíamos exterminado a todos, yo mismo me asegure de ello así que como es posible y más importante porque se lo decia solo a el

-veras te lo digo a ti porque zalgo vino ayer para discutir sobre ese asunto aparentemente los creepypastas están sufriendo ataques por estos tipos y zalgo no quiere que nadie muera así que vino a pedir ayuda pero más específicamente la tuya-

-y porque solo la mía-

-como líderes que somos antes de las pases entregamos información sobre nuestros compañeros para que el líder opuesto estuviera enterado de ello al igual que la historia de cada uno, obviamente esta información no la puedo decir ya que hicimos un pacto de sangre por lo que es imposible que divulguemos la información, pero bueno me estoy desviando la cuestión es que en la información tuya especificaba la parte de que eres un dragón además de poseedor de una sacred gear-

-ya veo-fue lo único que pude pronunciar ya que esto era algo nuevo incluso para mi

-zalgo dijo que vendría a recogerte en la mañana, tu misión es simple ayúdalos hasta que extermines a todos esos fenómenos, tienes permitido utilizar tu arsenal completo no quiero que quede ni polvo de ellos-dijo Pinhead de manera seria casi pareciendo general de ejército pero era comprensible siempre ha sido así cuando se trata de una misión

-como diga señor, iré a empacar unas cosas y esperare a que llegue-termino de decir para irme al sótano, si voy a pelear contra esos bastardos necesitare algunas cosas-suerte que los chicos dejan repuestos de sus armas-dije para ver todo el arsenal que había a mi disposición

Varios tipos de cuchillos

Diferentes modelos de motosierras

Armas de corto alcance

Armas no letales inmediatas

Entre otras cosas realmente tenemos que organizar mejor esto

-oye crees que podamos guardar algunas cosas en la Boosted gear-pregunte a ddraig el cual se quedó callado unos segundos

[Que podemos, podemos pero tendríamos que asimilarlos]

-bueno luego podemos poner otra digo acá hay tantas cosas que creo que no lo notaran además, esta bodega es de uso comunitario así que no problema-me dije a mi mismo para comenzar a seleccionar diferentes armas, curiosamente también habían de algunos Slashers que no han pisado la mansión en años pero no voy a dejar nada a la suerte porque si ellos mejoraron pues también es mi turno

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de media hora de seleccionar, revisar y asimilar diferentes armas me encontraba preparado, por la ropa no me preocupo mucho ya que tengo también algunas almacenadas dentro del guante

[Realmente siento que he pasado a ser una bodega]-se quejo ddraig ante el uso que le daba a la habilidad de este

-cálmate no es para tanto-me queje ya que a veces se ponía algo delicado

[Bueno y que planeas hacer una vez que llegues]-dijo de forma seria

-simple, acabar con todos y cada uno de ellos hasta que no quede ni su alma para que valla al hades-dije serio y hasta cierto punto frio, esos tipos siempre han sido un fastidio y ahora por fin será hora de eliminarlos

[Jajaja no cabe duda que contigo la muerte es venidera ante los enemigos]

-y eso que solo soy yo, ya me imagino como terminarían si utilizara tu poder-dije de manera tranquila pero también divertido ya que tenía que admitirlo me gustaba ser un slasher aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero bueno solo me queda esperar-bueno vámonos-dije para comenzar a subir las escaleras de vuelta a la sala principal, al mirar hay Pinhead se había ido-parece que tendré que esperar un rato-dije para mirar el reloj y ver que eran las 9:33 de la mañana-dijo que vendría a medio día-suspire para tirarme en el sofá

[Tienes pensada ya una estrategia]-dijo ddraig algo dudoso

-si te soy sincero no tengo ninguna, la única estrategia que tengo es tirarme de frente y acabar con todos ellos-

[Puede ser que esa idea te resulte en general pero recuerda que estos son diferentes por lo que nos han dicho por lo que debes pensar con la cabeza]

-lose pero es bastante complicado planear una estrategia para un montón de psicópatas-dije molesto ya que como ellos son básicamente animales cazando improvisan y es difícil adivinar cuál será su próximo movimiento

[Quizás tengas razón pero igual ya te he enseñado a predecir el movimiento de tu enemigo por lo que recuerda, se ágil, anticipa que va hacer y no bajes la guardia]

-suenas como general del ejército-reí por la forma en que hablaba ddraig

[No quiero cambiar de portador eso es todo]

-aunque quisieras lo dudo mucho, estarás conmigo por mucho tiempo-reí para luego acostarme en el sofá y comenzar a dormir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- **oye chico despierta-** escuche una voz algo extraña pero no tenía ganas de despertarme

-no quiero cinco minutos más-dije medio dormido para darle la espalda a quien me hablaba

- **me tome la molestia de venir por ti, al menos despierta-** decia algo más irritada la voz

-bueno si, ya me levanto-dije para abrir los ojos de manera perezosa y encontrarme con zalgo delante de mí-hola zalgo-dije de la manera más tranquila

- **hola, bueno como sea ya tienes todo listo-** me pregunto mientras suspiraba ligeramente

-claro que si-dije para levantarme y comenzar a estirarme-vámonos-dije de manera tranquila para acompañarlo a la salida, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la mansión desde la puerta principal- _no sé cuánto tiempo estaré fuera pero regresare-_ pensé para cerrar la puerta y dirigirme hacia zalgo el cual tenía ya listo un portal para ir a la mansión de los creepypastas

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mansión de los creepypastas

Se abre la otro portal del otro lado justamente en la mansión de los creepypastas más específicamente en la parte de afuera que extramente se encontraban todos esperando nuestra llegada, una vez que vieron que era yo se sorprendieron bastante

- **hola chicos, he traído algo de ayuda** -dijo zalgo de forma tranquila haciendo que todos se sorprendieran aún mas

-eto….zalgo porque de todos los Slashers escogiste a issei-dijo slenderman algo curioso por la respuesta de su amigo haciendo que los demás se pusieran atentos a la respuesta de su jefe

- **pues veras slenderman con la situación que tenemos quería que nos apoyara alguien fuerte, aunque no lo creas issei se encuentra en el 3r puesto de poder de los Slashers solo debajo de Pinhead y Jeper screpers** -esto sin duda sorprendió a los creepypastas ya que jamás imaginaron que alguien que se veía tan joven tenía tal puesto aunque viendo su grupo se les paso la sorpresa debido a que casi todos tenían la misma edad que issei

-mucho gusto mi nombre como ya saben es issei Voorhees hyodo estaré trabajando con ustedes durante los siguientes días espero que nos llevemos bien-me presente de manera tranquila mientras hacia una reverencia, realmente no quería ningún problema con ellos así que lo mejor era tratarlos con su debido respeto

-igualmente-dijeron todos mientras hacían lo mismo que yo, parece ser que no será tan difícil interactuar con ellos

- **supongo que ya sabes quienes son cada uno de ellos, no-** me dijo zalgo de forma tranquila mientras me veía

-si ya que fui yo el que vino por el asunto del contrato-conteste de forma tranquila

- **bueno vamos a entrar te diré donde te puedes quedar y bueno tu trabajo iniciara después de las 4 pm hasta las 4 am ya que por esa hora es que deciden irse, por el resto del tiempo podrás hacer lo que quieras, pero si intentas hacer algo en nuestra contra….-** comenzó a decir zalgo y lo último lo dijo de forma amenazante

-puedes estar tranquilo zalgo jamás me atrevería a hacer algo en contra de ustedes-dije de forma tranquila dando una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a una que otra de las chicas del grupo y sacándole una sonrisa de satisfacción a zalgo

- **bueno entremos** -dijo para que todos entráramos a la mansión, aunque ahora que estaba la luz del sol tengo que decirlo el lugar se mira bastante bien aunque parece un poco más cripy que la mansión de los Slashers, pero eso es lo de menos

Una vez pasado un rato me quede sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala principal leyendo un libro que tenía escrito en la portada "carnicería" con las letras de color rojo y con forma que parecía que estaban escurriendo sangre las letras, si preguntan de que trataba eran varias historias de asesinos seriales pero también cuentan su vida y como los llevo a ello, curiosamente el autor es desconocido, mientras estaba leyendo mire el reloj de forma discreta "2:30" aún faltaba un rato para comenzar el trabajo, cuando devolví mi vista hacia mi libro pude ver que había un perro delante de mi

-eh-me quede confuso ya que el perro parecía un huisqui siberiano de color blanco con negro pero lo que más resaltaba era su sonrisa la cual me ponían algo nervios-hola perrito-salude de forma calmada

.

.

..

.

.

Mientras tanto en la concina-narra omnisciente-

-que piensan del slasher?-pregunto Jeff sus compañeros que se encontraban presentes que eran Ben Dron, eyeless Jack, akzel crow y Clockwork

-pues yo no veo que tenga segundas intenciones además de ayudarnos-dijo ben para acabarse el refresco que estaba tomando

-pues yo tampoco siento algo raro en él, bueno tiene un aura algo extraña pero supongo que todos tenemos una diferente, además se ha mantenido en un mismo lugar, si tuviera algo planeado se movería constantemente-dijo eyeless Jack para sentarse en una silla de la mesa de forma despreocupada

-tranquilo Jeff, si llega a hacer algo sospechoso mandare a uno de mis cuervos a vigilarlo-dijo akzel crow para darle de comer a uno de sus cuervos que tenía en el hombro

-y tú que piensas clock-dijo Jeff para suspirar y mirar a su compañera

-pues como dicen los demás no se ve que sea una mala persona-confeso mientras desviaba la mirada, para ver como Sally entraba en la cocina pero tenía una mirada algo rara-te pasa algo Sally-

-la verdad es que no encuentro a smile-dijo para mirar a un lado a otro llamando la atención de los demás puesto que ese perro siempre estaba cerca de ellos

-creo que la última vez que lo vi iba hacia la sala principal…-comenzó a decir Jeff para quedarse frio puesto que era la misma sala donde se encontraba el slasher-mejor vamos a ver-dijo con algo de miedo puesto que ese perro atacaba a cualquiera que le pareciera sospechoso o simplemente porque quería, con el único que se llevaba bien era con Jeff y Sally por lo que se preocuparon un poco por la integridad de issei

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero con lo que se encontraron fue algo que jamás imaginaron

Narra issei

Me encontraba en la sala de la mansión de los creepypastas, estaba sentado en el suelo mientras le rascaba la barriga al perro que se me había quedado viendo no sé porque le tuve miedo si se mira que es fácil de tratar

-quien es un buen perro?-dije mientras le rascaba la panza y el movía sus patas y cola en señal de alegría-a quien le gusta que le rasque la panista-dije con voz algo infantil pero alegre realmente como me encantan los animales

-PERO QUE?-escuche un grito de sorpresa de varias personas así que al voltear a ver pude observar que se trataban de Ben Drown, eyeless Jack, akzel crow y Clockwork

-hola chicos, que tal-salude tranquilamente mientras aún seguía acariciando al perro

-como hiciste eso-pregunto ben ya bastante sorprendido

-hacer que cosa?-pregunte mientras ladeaba la cabeza

-jugar con smile y seguir vivo-ahora divo Jeff de forma incrédula

-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh conque este perro es el famoso smile dog-dije mientras se seguía acariciando la panza y él se movía feliz-pues si les soy sincero no tengo idea de lo que hizo simplemente él se me acerco le acaricie la cabeza y él se tiro al piso y comencé a rascarle la panza-

-…-todos ellos se quedaron sorprendidos ante mi declaración, es tan raro que alguien se lleve bien con este perrito, luego de unos minutos comenzaron a reaccionar

-bueno yo me retiro tengo que ir a alimentar a mis cuervos-dijo akzel mientras salía de la sala

-yo voy a jugar majora's mask, alguien me acompaña-dijo ben mientras miraba a todos

-te acompaño no tengo nada más que hacer-dijo Jack mientras lo acompañaba hacia su cuarto

-Sally también va-dijo energética mientras saltaba-vienes smile-dijo de forma inocente lo cual me pareció tierno mientras miraba al perro el cual se levantó y se acercó a ella, bueno parece que la diversión se acabo

-yo también voy será divertido-termino diciendo Jeff para que ellos se alejaran dejándonos solos a Clockwork y a mí pero podia notar que estaba algo nerviosa

-te encuentras bien?-pregunte dudoso ante su comportamiento

-si estoy bien solo que es algo raro estar cerca de un slasher, tienes como un aura algo extraña-dijo mientras se aceraba un poco y me miraba a los ojos, tengo que decirlo sus ojos son hermosos, ese color esmeralda es bastante llamativo y el reloj que tiene en el otro ojo realmente es cautivador y le da cierto aire que me intriga por qué tiene ese objeto se encuentra en su ojo

-te puedo hacer una pregunta-me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos notando que estaba bastante cerca de mi

-ya la hiciste pero claro-dije tratando de parecer tranquilo pero realmente me sentía algo nervioso al tener a una chica tan linda cerca de mi

-me contarías tu historia-me dijo seria pero a la vez curiosa

-porque quieres saber eso-me quede sorprendido ya que solo algunos de los Slashers conocen mi historia (Pinhead, Leatherface, Ghost face, Michael Myers, Jeper screpers)

-es que hasta donde sabemos tu eres el slasher más joven así que tengo curiosidad como entraste en ese grupo-

-aaaaaaaahhhh eso está bien pero a cambio quiero que me cuentes la tuya-dije haciendo que ella se sorprendiera

-p…ppp….porque quieres saberla?-dijo con algo de nervios en su voz y pude notar un ligero color rojo que comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas

-curiosidad-dije sonriendo para mirar discretamente el reloj, "2:58" aun había tiempo, además no puedo sentir a ninguno de esos fenómenos cerca así que estaría bien

-está bien-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza algo avergonzada

-bueno-dije sonriente para volver a sentarme en el sillón, aunque me senté al lado suyo para que pudiera escucharme mejor aunque parecía que esa acción mía hizo que se sonrojara más y se pusiera algo nerviosa-bien mi historia es….-le narre como fue que me molestaban en el campamento, de mis amigas que me apoyaban, eso por algún motivo le hizo poner una cara de enojo al momento que las mencione, como fue que me tiraron al lago, como mi madre enloqueció y comenzó a matar a todos en el campamento para morir decapitada por uno de ellos, como saque a mis amigas para que no vieran la carnicería que hizo, la persecución y el tiroteo de la policía y de cómo encontré el tatuaje que me permitía levantarme y no morir, por el momento no contare nada de ddraig o que soy un dragón ya que primero quiero saber si realmente puedo confiar en ellos-…luego de unos 3 años Pinhead y los demás llegaron al campamento y me ofrecieron unirme a su grupo a lo cual acepte y pues hay comencé como un slasher-termine mi relato pero pude observar que su cara tenía varias emociones, tristeza, sorpresa, odio, celo, entre otras, lo cual me sorprendió bastante-no tienes que preocuparte por ello, paso hace ya bastante tiempo-

-si tú lo dices, pero me sorprende que lleves siendo un slasher desde hace 7 años-dijo con una total sorpresa

-desde hace cuánto tiempo eres parte de los creepypastas-dije curioso por la respuesta

-sinceramente menos de un año ya que hace poco fue que me reclutaron-dijo con una seña de tristeza

-lamento si dije algo indebido-me disculpe algo nervioso ya que mi madre me había dicho que lo peor que podia hacer era decirle a una mujer algo que le molestara, o decirle que no tenía razón o estaba gorda, si decia algo de eso fijo moriría, suerte que soy inmortal pero igual no es el caso

-está bien, no sabías-dijo mientras cambiaba su expresión a una más tranquila-supongo que ahora es mi turno, mi historia es….-me comenzó a narrar su historia, de cómo sus padres la trataban mal, de cómo su hermano llego a abusar de ella cuando era más pequeña, eso sí que me hizo enojar bastante pero supe disimularlo para que ella continuara narrando, también de las burlas de sus compañeros, de que la trataran como si fuera un fenómeno, también me conto que fue ella misma quien se hizo esa cosida que tenía en la boca que hacía que parecía que siempre sonreía, para mí fue una sorpresa saber eso pero deje que continuara, finalmente como sus padres al no saber qué hacer con ella la dejaron en una especie de hospital psiquiátrico que le comenzaron a hacer algunos experimentos con ciertas drogas que provocaron que sus ojos cambiaran de color al verde esmeralda que tiene actualmente

De cómo finalmente se dejó llevar y comenzó a asesinar a todo el personal del lugar y utilizar su sangre para decorar el lugar, para luego abandonar el lugar y dirigirse a su casa y comenzar a matar a su familia, primero su madre, luego su padre para finalizar con su hermano y con todos dijo la misma frase: "tu tiempo se acabó" para terminar incendiando su casa y salir de ahí para jamás volver….-…..luego de eso estuve vagando un tiempo para luego ser encontrada por los demás y me termine uniendo al grupo…..-termino de narrar para suspirar

-wo sí que tuviste una vida difícil, pero se nota que ahora si te va mejor que en aquel entonces-

-eso puedes tenerlo por seguro-dijo orgullosa para luego mirarme de forma curiosa-aunque no me has mencionado tu padre-

-bueno eso se debe a que el murió antes de que yo naciera-dije mientras suspiraba para mirar de que ella iba a preguntar algo-antes de que preguntes fue mi madre quien lo mato de varios disparos-

-y porque lo mato-dijo sorprendida al saber eso

-no tengo la menor idea, mi madre jamás fue tan cuerda que digamos….-comencé a reír mientras recordaba algunas cosas que pasaron, para luego escuchar una campana y mirar el reloj y eran las 3:56, solo faltaban unos minutos-lamento pero tengo que irme, para esto fue que pidieron mi ayuda-dije feliz para dejar mi libro en una mesita y comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta-espero poder volver a hablar contigo en otra ocasión-dije mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa para salir de la mansión

Pero algo que no me di cuenta hasta que salí fue que había unas 4 personas al lado de otra puerta y creo que llegaron a escuchar la conversación

-parece que las cosas se pondrán divertidas-dije mientras hacía aparecer mi mascara y machete parar mirar a todos lados-vamos sé que están hay salgan de una buena vez-dije ligeramente molesto porque podia observar que habían dos figuras a al menos unos 100 metros de distancia y uno de ellos parecía ser un arquero mientras que el otro utilizaba armas de corta distancia-vamos a jugar-dije al mismo tiempo de ver como uno de ellos me lanzaba varias flechas las cuales me dieron en el hombro y los costados del estómago-esto me gusta más-me queje mientras me sacaba esas flechas y comencé a correr hacia donde estaba el tipo que me lanzo las flechas

Una vez que llegue efectivamente era uno de esos mutantes pero a diferencia de los que conocí anteriormente este despedía un tipo de aura bastante extraña, pero no era momento de ponerme a pensar en eso, este jamás se esperó que apareciera tan rápido, así que no estaba listo para defenderse, rápidamente lo tomo del cuello para levantarlo y le doy algo de impulso para tomar sus piernas y hacer que choquen contra mi rodilla rompiendo su columna

-patético-queje mientras lo dejaba caer al piso y comenzar a caminar hacia donde estaba el otro pero algo que no me espere fue que una flecha me diera en la parte trasera del hombro-pero que…..-que quede sorprendido al ver que ese fenómeno seguía vivo pero parecía que no podia mover sus piernas pero de alguna manera se las ingenió para lanzarme una flecha, eso me molesto bastante ya que ese infeliz sigue vivo, rápidamente me traslade hacia donde estaba para tomarlo de su cabeza-muerte-dije con voz sin emociones para comenzar a azotar su cabeza contra un árbol que tenía detrás, para luego de unos 3 minutos clavar mi machete en la parte central de su columna justamente sobre su corazón y comenzar a subirlo y partirlo en dos desde el pecho hasta la cabeza, el cuerpo rápidamente cae inerte y choreando grandes cantidades de sangre-recupérate de eso fenómeno de circo-

-vaya ese título te quedaría perfecto-escuche una voz detrás de mí lo cual me sorprendió bastante, rápidamente tomo mi machete del cuerpo del tipo y de un movimiento lo saque desgarrando el área sujetada y encarando al sujeto, se veía igual a los mutantes que ya había enfrentado solo que parecía menos ansioso y más analítico, tenía varias hachas en diferentes partes del cuerpo y tenía dos en mano-hola slasher-dijo de forma tranquilo sorprendiéndome, a lo que simplemente me quede quieto observando-parece que te divertiste con mi hermano-cambio su tono tranquilo a uno más molesto-vida por vida-me dijo para comenzar a lanzarme hachas, las cuales apenas y pude esquivar ya que aunque me regenere no es muy recomendable recibir daño

- _este tipo es diferente a los demás-_ me dije mientras me movía de un lado a otro esquivando las hachas que lanzaba, pero había algo extraño en estas hachas ya que despedían una aura parecida a la que tenía- _ddraig, tienes idea de que es esta energía-_ le pregunte mientras me acercaba velozmente y le daba un golpe al hígado mandándolo a volar algunos metros atrás para darme algo de tiempo para respirar ya que parecía que este tipo era más resistente

[Si compañero, es energía demoniaca]-dijo de forma seria haciendo que me sorprendiera en gran medida

- _energía demoniaca, como es eso posible-_

[Lo más probable es que lo hayan reencarnado como demonio pero no estoy seguro…. porque no lo confirmamos]-termino de decir con un tono algo sombrío

- _como lo hacemos-_ dije con algo de duda mientras volvía a ponerme en pose de combate con mi machete por delante encarando al tipo el cual se estaba levantando con algunas heridas en su cuerpo pero parecía que no había nada serio-tac, parece que además ser fuerte eres resistente, pero eso solo lo hace más divertido-

[Según tengo entendido los demonios tienen un método de reencarnación algo simple, los reviven a base de piezas de ajedrez que les permite convertirlos en demonio, así que veamos si tiene una de esas piezas, normalmente se encuentra en el pecho más específicamente sobre el corazón]

-como digas-susurre para luego lanzarme contra el sujeto

En ese momento comenzamos a intercambiar golpes y estocadas pero parecía que el golpe anterior lo había agotado por lo que no podia seguirme tanto el ritmo

-AHORA-grite para mover el machete de forma horizontal y pasar cortando sus manos junto con su arma, rápidamente materialice el guantelete y le atravesé el pecho, mas especifico en su corazón-hasta la vista-dije para sacar de forma agresiva mi mano haciendo que este sujeto sangrara como si de una fuente se tratase, cayendo en un ruido sordo y dejo de moverse, al ver esto mire lo que tenía sujeto con mi mano izquierda, al abrirla pude notar que se trataba de una pieza de ajedrez, más específicamente un peón de color verde-parece que tenías razón ddraig-dije mientras guardaba la pieza, la investigare más tarde junto con Pinhead-me pregunto….-dije dudoso mientras me acercaba al cuerpo del otro mutante y comenzaba a buscar en el área del pecho, la cual estaba bastante dañada pero al menos encontré lo que buscaba-….una pieza de peón también, esto es curioso-me dije para mí mismo para luego estrujar esa pieza hasta destruirla solo necesito una y no quiero que queden vestigios-bueno llego la hora de irme…-comencé a decir para alejarme ligeramente e incinerar los cuerpos-por si las dudas para que no se levanten-dije para comenzar a caminar por los alrededores de la mansión

[Puede ser que solo hayan sido esos dos ya que no detecto más presencias demoniacas cerca]

-puede ser pero igual jamás se es demasiado precavido, aunque a quien se le ocurrió que sería buena idea reencarnar a estos locos como demonios-me queje mientras me sentaba debajo de un árbol

[Puede ser que algún demonio vio que sus habilidades eran interesantes y por ello decidió reencarnarlos pero cualquier cosa pudo pasar]

-cierto pero me sorprende que puedan hablar de forma normal-

[Otro misterio sin duda]

-bueno si siguen viniendo poder obtener más información-suspire para levantar la mirada y ver que el cielo ya estaba de color negro indicando que era de noche-pues cuanto tiempo estuve peleando con ese tiempo ara que anocheciera-

[Pues la pelea diría que duro como 2 horas, además del tiempo que te pasaste pensando en que estaba pasando diría que se nos fue un buen tiempo]

-parece ser que eliminar a estas plagas será igual o más difícil que la última vez-suspire para mirar a mi alrededor y dirigirme nuevamente hacia la mansión, al menos sé que podre estar al tanto de estos tipos ya que sé qué tipo de energía es la que tienen-que hora crees que sea-

[Diría que la de la noche]

-bueno será mejor que le diga a zalgo que he encontrado en estos tipos-me dije para comenzar a caminar más rápido y llegar a la mansión, entre de forma tranquila para encontrarme con zalgo parado en medio de la sala

- **parece que te fue bien-** me dijo de forma tranquila pero podia notar algo de preocupación

-pues no fue nada del otro mundo aunque tengo que decirlo eran fuertes solo habían dos de ellos y me asegure de eliminarlos –dije mientras me encogía de hombros

- **así lo veo, aunque miro que no saliste ileso-** señalo varios cortes que tenía en la ropa pero nada que me hubiera herido la piel o bueno creo que sí lo hizo pero con mi regeneración ni cuenta me di

-tranquilo estas cosas no me derrotaran tan fácilmente-dije de forma tranquila haciendo que él se relajara un poco

- **bueno supongo que querrás descansar un poco-** dijo a lo que yo asentí- **sígueme te mostrare donde te quedaras-** me dijo para que yo lo comenzara a seguir realmente no me importaba mucho donde terminara durmiendo, he dormido realmente en cualquier lado antes de unirme a los Slashers por lo que estaré bien

Luego de un rato caminando finalmente llegamos a las habitaciones del lugar curiosamente todas las puertas tenían un letrero en la puerta con los nombres de quienes las ocupaban, hasta el fondo había una habitación que el letrero no tenía ningún nombre, zalgo abrió la puerta mostrando una habitación modesta, tenía lo esencial y lo básico, una cama, muebles, una tele, parecía que también tenía su propio baño

- **este será el lugar donde te quedaras-** dijo para dejarme pasar y me puse a revisar el cuarto con la mirada, parecía realmente acogedor así que no tenía quejas pero algo que llamo mi atención era la ventana que estaba en una de las paredes ya que esta daba directamente al patio- **si llegas a sentir a uno de esos fenómenos puedes utilizarla para salir rápido-** dijo sonriente para comenzar a salir- **buenas noches-** me dijo para luego cerrar la puerta

-bueno parece que me quedare acá un tiempo-suspire para tirarme a la cama y sacar de mi dimensión personal mis maletas, que entre ellas había una que estaba llena de comida-por fin tengo hambre-para comenzar a comer

[Así que, que haremos]

-cazar a esos mal vivientes hasta que no quede ninguno con vida-dije con total rabia porque realmente no soporto a esos maniáticos

[Si todos ellos resultan ser demonios tendrás que usar mi poder para poder acabarlos rápido ya que por los dos que encontramos sus habilidades y pensamientos están a un nivel totalmente superior a los de la última vez por lo que sería mejor atacar con todo]

-tienes razón pero también hay que ser consiente de algunas cosas, no sabemos a ciencia cierta qué tan fuertes son los demás o cuantos son, cuál es su objetivo con atacar a los creepypastas, cuáles son sus limitaciones-comencé a enumerar algunos argumentos para lo que podría ser la pelea más fácil que pueda tener hasta ahora-primero analicemos luego actuaremos-

[Jajajajajajaja sin duda esto será un baño de sangre]-dijo ddraig feliz, pero no lo culpo ya que yo también estoy emocionado por ello, si bien odio a estos tipos es bastante gratificante derrotarlos y matarlos, son de los pocos seres que me han llegado a dar pelea

-bueno eso no te lo niego-dije para suspirar y tirarme en la cama-pero por el momento a dormir-termine de decir para caer dormido, realmente aunque no hayan sido tan fuertes me tomaron un poco con la guardia baja además de que me confié pero eso no volverá a ocurrir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien uffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff sí que tarde bastante en actualizar esta historia y si puede ser que a algunos el nuevo arco les pueda parecer un poco ilógico o algo malo pero bueno esa es la idea que me nació y si se preguntan porque estos monstruos pues simple necesitaba a un grupo que representara un reto más que fuerza su estrategia, armas y demás los vuelve un grupo bastante peligroso por lo que serían perfectos para esto, este arco será más que todo para mejorar las relaciones de issei con los creepypastas y una vez que termine este que serán com capítulos más finalmente nos vamos a lo bueno la llegada de issei a Japón y pues nada espero que les guste y que continúen apoyando la historia y ahora sin más pasemos a los Reviews:**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya red

Bueno primero le alegra que te gustara la historia y pues como aparece en este cap dos del grupo sitri pues muestran algún sentimiento si aparece alguna otra pues será de ver, espero que sigas apoyando la historia

.

.

basara2002

Pues primero gracias, me alegra que haya gustado el capítulo y también la historia y también gracias por los consejos últimamente los he tomado en cuenta pero si me tardo en actualizar lo momento pero bueno creo que a todos les pasa en un momento que tarda un poco por diferentes razones y yo no soy la excepción, y bueno que más espero que sigas apoyando la historia

.

.

Laila Andrea Cruz

Pan...Queso

.

.

JosDXDARK

Si el grupo si aparecerá pero abra que esperar un tiempo ya que tengo algunas ideas para poder formarlo pero como dije habrá tiempo, bueno contestando tu primera pregunta si tiene una doble personalidad pero esta solo se presenta a la hora de matar, y pues con la segunda no puedo dar muchos detallas, más que nada porque aún sigo pensando pero ten algo claro cuando llegue será un desmadre

Chau

.

.

zZDante SpardaZz

7u7

.

.

Black998

Bueno si puede que haya quedado algo sad pero quería darle un buen momento al mejor estilo slasher y si ten por seguro que se topara con las gremory pero dentro de unos caps. Mas adelante y creme lo que tengo preparado para raiser es algo que nadie se espera, y si al principio se llevaran Jeff e issei como perros y gatos cuando estén cerca y nadie los vea pero quien sabe si se llevaran mejor (yo también apoyo a Jasón) y bueno me alegra que te haya entretenido la historia,

Hasta otra se despide tu amigo y vencido ELDRAGONCOLORADO16

.

.

.

 **Bueno gente eso es todo por ahora, espero verlos en algún próximo capítulo y cuídense hasta otra ADIOS**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: conociendo al enemigo

.

.

Me encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en la mansión de los creepypastas, pero aunque estaba dormido mi mente seguía divagando con respecto a estos tipos, se nota que son mas fuertes y mas inteligentes que los que enfrentado antes, pero que clase de loco pensaría que fue buena idea convertirlos en demonios, esto solo los hace mas peligrosos, seguramente ese tipo ya debe de ser carnitas a las brazas…..changos ahora tengo ganas de carne asada

-qué horas son-me desperté para mirar el reloj, 1:30 A.M. no me había levantado tan temprano desde hace tiempo pero aun no quiero salir de la cama, creo que volveré a dormir

"tock, tock" escuche la puerta sonar

-quien podrá ser-me levante con toda la pereza del mundo, pero al menos sé que no puede ser un enemigo ya que, que loco tocaría la puerta para entrar, al haber la puerta en principio no encontrar a nadie pero al bajar la mirada pude ver a una niña de cabello castaño claro y ojos esmeralda, era Sally-¿Qué pasa?-dije mientras me inclinaba y la miraba a los ojos

-bueno…...tuve una pesadilla-dijo con una mirada algo triste-además tengo miedo de que esos monstruos vengan por nosotros otra vez-¿monstruos? Debe referirse a los mutantes, me parece algo tierno ya que a pesar de que sé que ella ha matado a varios, sigue siendo una niña

-ya veo, pero dime que puedo hacer por ti-pregunte de manera inocente

-quería saber si podría quedarme a dormir hoy aquí-me dijo con una cara de perrito que sinceramente no sé cómo aguante el impulso de abrazarla

-pero porque conmigo-dije dudoso

-bueno, se nota que eres fuerte y si algo pasa sé que te harás cargo, después de todo estar para protegernos-dijo sonriente mientras cambiaba su animo a uno más infantil, realmente proyecto sentido de seguridad, pues mis últimas víctimas no dijeron eso pero neh, qué más da-claro-

-YEI-dijo emocionada mientras corría hacia la cama y se ponía cómoda en el lado opuesto a las puerta-buenas noches-dijo rápidamente para caer dormida

-bueno ya que-suspire para acostarme nuevamente evitando acercarme demasiado ya que sabía que algo malo podría pasar si me vieran con ella cerca, espero realmente que nada pase y con eso pensamientos termine cayendo dormido nuevamente

.

.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana que tenía en el cuarto dándome justamente en la cara, realmente odio cuando pasa esto, este es el motivo principal por el cual no tengo ventanas en mi cuarto, porque odio sentir el sol en la mañana cuando me levanto siento una ligera presión en mi pecho como si algo me abrazara, rápidamente abro mis ojos del susto y observo que Sally me estaba abrazando como si fuera un oso de peluche

DEMONIOS

No había estado tan asustado desde que me hagure en el lago hace varios años, a ver como escapo, pensé un poco para recordar que podia tele trasportarme

-seré de tonto-dije irónico mientras me concentraba que estaría a unos metros de la cama y hay aparecí en una cortina de humo que se disipo rápidamente, Sally al no sentir que abrazaba algo comenzó a buscar aun medio dormida, rápidamente tome una almohada y la coloque y ella rápidamente la abrazo-uffffffffffff un poco más y seguro me lleva la ONU-

[Aunque te atraparan solo podría ser por 4 minutos máximo antes de que escapes y destruyas todo]

-gracias por el apoyo pero bueno estoy seguro que en algún punto de la vida me atraparan o no poder escapar-dije mientras me ponía a pensar como pasaría eso

 **(Salto del tiempo, año 3000 universo alternativo (referencia a Jasón X))**

Me desperté de aquel sueño que tuve donde me habían congelado o algo parecido para algún experimento, miro a todos lados y me encontraba en una especie de laboratorio bastante futurista color cromo con varias lucecitas, al mirar rápidamente observe que había una chica rubia analizando algo, al sentir pude notar que me faltaba un ojo aunque este se estaba regenerando, por el enojo de que me hiciera eso me levante de manera sigilosa y la tome de la cabeza para vengarme, una vez sujeta y aunque forcejeara no podría hacer mucho

Mientras buscaba note un reciente que tenía agua, rápidamente la llevo hay y le meto la cabeza, en cuestión de segundos siento como deja de luchar, la levanto y observo que tenía la cara congelada, ¿nitrógeno liquido?, quien demonios tenía algo así, rápidamente le quiebro ese bloque de hielo contra la mesa destrozando su cara

-ahora que hago-suspire para mirar a mí alrededor

[Podrías matarlos a todos]-escuche la voz de ddraig con el tono sádico que lo caracterizaba, él ha sido el que me ha guiado en el camino de la muerte desde que era un niño

-tienes razón-dije para comenzar a caminar no sin antes tomar una especie de machete bastante raro ya que tenía bordes aserrados, color cromo y con varios agujeros-primero quiero averiguar dónde estamos-dije para tomar la computadora o ese pienso que es y comenzar a buscar información-a ver año 3000, no sé qué madres es esto…..-luego de unos minutos de leer un monto de tonteras-….bueno será mejor comenzar la masacre-dije con un tono bastante sádico

.

.

.

.

( **Volviendo al tiempo y universo normales)**

-definitivamente sería raro cuando me atrapen-dije mientras sentía que algo raro pasaba en otro lugar

[Como sea será mejor bajar y aparentar]

-tienes razón-suspire mientras me dirigía al baño del cuarto y darme un baño, suerte que traje zampo y jabón porque el baño no tenia y sería bastante vergonzoso tener que ir a pedir algo así, una vez que termine me cambie, ahora llevaba una playera rojo oscuro con una chaqueta de color negra y unos pantalones de igual color, además de unos guantes sin dedos, nos este estilo me gusta de vez en cuando, después de vestirme deje mi ropa en la lavadora ya que no quería que la sangre se secara ya que es bastante difícil quitarla una vez se seca, una vez hecho todo esto baje a la sala principal, encontrando que estaba completamente vacía-parece que son algo perezosos-reí por lo bajo para comenzar a cocinar algo simple ya que no quería utilizar muchos materiales ya que no era mi casa, luego de preparar una comida simple me senté a disfrutar de lo cocinado, pero podia sentir como alguien me observaba-quien esta hay-dije curioso y divertido para ver que se trataba de Clockwork-ah, hola buenos días-la salude de forma tranquila

-sí, buenos días-dijo algo adormilada, parece que recién se levantó pero se quedó mirando mi plato y algo de saliva comenzó a caer de su boca parecía que tenía hambre

-¿quieres que te prepare uno igual?-le pregunte divertido mientras ella se sorprendía

-no…no quiero molestarte-dijo algo avergonzada, y eso porque

-neh, no te preocupes me gusta cocinar de todas maneras, no es problema realmente-dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la cocina

-enserio te gusta cocinar?-dijo sorprendida mientras me seguía hacia la cocina y me veía sacar los ingredientes necesarios

-cuando vives en un lugar donde todos son hombres y tiene gustos bastante…..excéntricos por la comida es algo difícil encontrar algo decente para comer, además mi mama era cocinera por lo que me enseño algunas recetas y yo he ido aprendiendo otras a lo largo de los años-

-enserio no hay una mujer en su grupo, yo tenía entendido que habían varias Slashers-

-bueno esta jessie que es hija de Freddy pero digamos que es algo torpe para la mayoría de cosas y ninguno deja que se acerque a la cocina ya que tiene miedo de que la explote y pues las demás no les gusta vivir en la mansión ya que dicen que no soportan tener que compartir victimas con nosotros así que Pinhead las deja vagar siempre y cuando mantengan los acuerdos que se dejaron previamente acordados-reí un poco al recordar algunas cosas de la mansión pero habían otras que preferiría no haber vivido

-ya veo-dijo algo sorprendida por lo que dije además de la forma en que cocinaba

Luego de unos minutos termine su desayuno y lo deje servido en la mesa, para luego continuar con el mío, ella parecía algo dudosa de probarlo pero luego de unos minutos finalmente se decidió a comer para poner una cara de alegría al probarlo, me alegra saber que se hacer otra cosa bien además de matar, mientras comíamos nos pusimos a retomar la plática de ayer, hablamos de varios temas, como cuál era nuestra arma preferida, que nos gustaba hacer además de matar entre otras cosas, luego de terminar de comer y lavar todo dije que saldría a revisar el área ya que realmente me sentía algo extraño y tenía que pensar las cosas bien con respecto a mi siguiente moviente sobre lo que pasaría con los mutantes

Una vez salí de la mansión me puse a revisar los lugares donde habían quedado los cuerpos de esos engendros que para mis sorpresa seguían hay, la última vez que había matado a uno y lo deje en ese lugar a la mañana siguiente el cuerpo había desaparecido estos tipos aunque sean primitivos tienen un sentido de "familia" y si encuentra el cadáver de uno de ellos se lo llevan o para comérselo o para enterrarlo una de dos pero que no se hayan llevado estos sí que es raro

[Quizás quieren analizar la situación y si es seguro llevárselos]-dijo ddraig haciéndome pensar un poco y si podría tener razón pero mejor no sacar conclusiones apresuradas

-puede que tengas razón pero será mejor seguir analizando la situación, estos tipos no son iguales a los de la vez anterior así que no es buena idea bajar la guardia-le conteste para comenzar a retirarme del lugar y caminar sin un rumbo fijo

Mientras caminaba me puse a observar la pieza que había obtenido de esos tontos, realmente me preguntaba cómo era posible que algo tan pequeño podría cambiar la estructura molecular y física de alquilen para que se adapte para ser un demonio, tan aborto estaba en mis pensamientos que una voz me saco de ellos, bueno más que una voz fue un grito

-CUIDADO-escucho ese sonido para voltear a ver de dónde venía y encontrarme a una chica de pelo negro, piel blanca como la nieve, llevaba un vestido totalmente negro, además de llevar una especie de mascara ya que el color no concedía del todo con su tono de piel además que esos ojos eran completamente negros pero lo que luego sentí fue que algo atravesó mi cuello y me saco un poco de equilibrio haciendo que casi tropezara

Al recomponerme, lleve mi mano al cuello más específicamente donde el objeto me había golpeado y lo saque de un tirón sacando un chorro de sangre que rápidamente se cerró, me puse a mirar el objeto que me había "herido" para ver que era un chuchillo pero era uno que se utiliza para ser arrojado, luego pude ver como la chica se acercaba hacia mi

-lo lamento-se disculpó la chica mientras podia sentir una mirada de preocupación debajo de aquella mascara

-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa no haberme fijado donde iba-reí mientras me rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza, realmente agradezco poder curarme de cualquier daño porque si no fijo eso me hubiera matado-toma-le devolví el cuchillo con toda la calma del mundo-por cierto mi nombre es issei Voorhees hyodo-me presente de manera tranquila ya que si bien no era la primera vez que la veía no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella

-ah claro-dijo mientras tomaba el cuchillo y lo ponía en una bolsa que tenía en la cintura-mi nombre es jeme the killer aunque originalmente era -dijo mientras se presentaba tranquilamente

-vaya es un muy bonito nombre-sonreí mientras la miraba-y dime que haces en este lugar-mirando hacia todos lados encontrándome con que en un árbol estaba la foto de Jeff rodeada de cuchillo y algunos habían acertado en la cara y el cuerpo mientras otros habían fallado y por mucho

-practicando lanzamiento de cuchillo-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

-oh, genial-dije sonriente mientras miraba la diana-oye crees que pueda ver como lanzas-pregunte curso ya que realmente me interesaba saber que estilo utilizaba

-bueno, está bien-suspiro mientras se alejaba y yo la acompañaba ya que no quería volver a ser el que recibiera los tiros, con ver el primer cuchillo que lanzo entendí porque estaba practicando, primero lo agarraba del mango para arrojarlo y parecía que le aplicaba mucha fuerza, al notar mi mirada analítica me mira con esos ojos negros-pasa algo malo-

-bueno es que tu manera de lanzar no es la correcta-dije sincero mientras sentía como ella me veía con enojo

-que quieres decir con que no es la correcta, he utilizado esta forma de lanzar por un buen tiempo-

-bueno lo que pasa es que si bien logras dar en el blanco cuantos intentos te llevan-dije/pregunte ante el sentimiento de que si no cuidaba bien mis palabras podría terminar como pesados de slasher

-entonces si eres tan bueno hazlo tú-dijo mientras me entregaba uno de los cuchillos y sentía en su voz una voz retarda prácticamente diciéndome "no importa si lo haces no me superaras" o almenas eso era lo que yo sentía así que simplemente decid ignorar eso y concentrarme en arrojarlo, lo tome de la punta del fijo, relaje mi brazo y lo hizo para atrás en un Angulo de noventa grados una vez hecho esto apunte hacía en medio de la foto y lo arroje, este salió bastante rápido y se clavó profundamente en el centro de la foto, luego tome otros tres y los arroje juntos haciendo que cada uno callera justo al lado del otro y todos en el centro, dejando a jeme totalmente sorprendida

-como-dijo anonadada

-cómo?-dije confundido

-como hiciste eso-

-a bueno solo tienes que tomar el cuchillo del filo, levantas algo el brazo y lo pones algo suave y luego lo arrojas con algo de fuerza sin ser mucha claro está-le explique de forma relajada mientras volvía a lanzar otro cuchillo

Al escuchar mi explicación decidió hacer lo mismo, tengo que decirlo su primer intento parecía algo tosco pero al final termino acertando justo entre los ojos de la foto, era algo de reconocer

-no tienes mala técnica si mejoras un poco podrás acertarle a algo del tamaño del ala de una mosca y en movimiento-la alague mientras veía el potencial que tenía, realmente era agradable pasar tiempo con chicos de mi edad…..

…...pero sé que en el fondo que esto es solo temporal.

Una vez termine este trabajo volveré a la mansión de los Slashers…

…además creo que son amables conmigo porque los estoy defendiendo….todos son iguales….

Una vez que consigan lo que quieren me dejaran de lado

Solo ellas me trataron como alguien normal aun con todo y fallas, además claro de los chicos, pero aun así no quiero volver a sufrir…..no voy a dejarme pisotear…..tampoco voy a dejarme manipular…

-enserio lo crees-dijo con algo de emoción en sus voz sacándome de mis pensamientos

-claro-dije sonriente

-gracias-me dijo para luego legarse rápidamente, ¿tendrá algo que hacer para irse tan rápido?, neh quien soy yo para meterme en los asuntos de otros

Mientras pensaba en eso retome mi camino para ver que encontraba por ahí, cuando sentido que un peligro se acerca, instintivamente giro mi cabeza y a mitad de camino vuelvo a sentir un cuchillo en mi cuello, pero este si se enterró bastante profundo en mi cuello, señal que lo había lanzado alguien con experiencia, rápidamente me quito el cuchillo y dejo que salga un chorro de sangre de gran tamaño, miro hacia la dirección en que fue lanzado para encontrarme con Jeff que tenía unos cuchillos más, esto no me agrada para nada

-porque tenías que explicarle como lanzar cuchillos ahora intentara matarme con más frecuencia-se quejó Jeff mientras me miraba

-primero no era mi intención que te matara y segunda que hiciste para que ella te odiara hasta ese punto-

-además de quemarla y dejarle algunas marcas en el rostro además de volver su piel completamente blanca y pelo negro, matar a su familia y romper su cordura y hacer que utilize una máscara para que naciera viera el daño que le había hecho pues además de eso nada-dijo mientras se quedó pensando si había hecho algo mal

-es enserio?, y luego preguntas porque te quiere matar-suspire cansado

-no quiero escuchar eso de alguien que mata a quien vea-

-pues por ahora no he matado a nadie además de esos dos tipos y no tampoco te matare a ti pero eso por el contrato de paz ya que no quiero que se inicie una guerra entre Slashers y creepypastas-dije mientras me comenzaba a alejar del lugar

-OYE NO TE VALLAS TE ESTOY HABLANDO-grito con algo de enojo para que me diera la vuelta y lo mirara-además no creo que seas tan fuerte para enfrentarte a esos tipos, ni siquiera slenderman pudo con ellos sin tener que retroceder-me dijo de forma seria, asique ni slenderman pudo con ellos, eso me da una idea de que tan fuertes son realmente pero creo que su fuerza radica más en su numerosidad que su verdadero poder

-gracias tomare ese dato en cuenta-dije mientras realmente tomaba en cuenta sus palabras, parece que al final voy a necesitar usar a ddraig para acabarlos de una vez por todas-algo más que quieras agregar-

-que me gustaría enfrentarme a ti algún día-

-y eso porque-dije dudoso ya que no se quien quisiera enfrentarme voluntaria mente

-solo curiosidad-dijo mientras mostraba esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba para retirarse entre las sombras

-okey eso si fue raro-

[Lo dice el que tiene el poder para matar a cualquier dios, volver siempre de la muerte y poder hacer quien sabe que más]-dijo ddraig con un tono burlón

-supongo que tienes algo de razón pero igual no tengo el poder de matar a cualquiera, digo hay varios seres que podrían matarme con cierta facilidad-

[Cierto pero ninguno podría matarte permanentemente, recuerda cada vez que te maten regresaras aún más fuerte y hay podrás matarlo y no sería cuestión de años sino de minutos]

-supongo que si lo miras así pues si podría matar a cualquiera, pero igual por el momento mi objetivo son estos locos-suspire ya que realmente estos tipos son mis enemigos inmediatos

[Cierto]-dijo de forma tranquila

-bueno será mejor irme-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar pero sentí una mirada extraña sobre mí, al darme la vuelta pude observar a una chica, cabello gris claro, unos ojos de igual color, piel blanca como la nieve, en sus mejillas pude apreciar unas suturas dejando una sonrisa un tanto tétrica, llevaba una bufanda de color blanco y negro en secuencia, una camisa sin mangas bastante holgada, unos pantalones bastante cortos, sus piernas eran cubiertas por unas medias a rallas blancas y negras que le llegaban hasta el muslo, unos zapatos cafés algo grandes pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue el martillo que era bastante grande y en la punta de este tenía sangre goteando, al ver que la estaba mirando ella me hizo una señal con el dedo indicando que la siguiera, mientras me daba una sonrisa "tranquila" no se bien que quiere significar

Cualquier persona cuerda y normal se iría de hay corriendo como si no hubiera un mañana, pero como yo soy un ser inmortal y algo loco y con altos conocimientos en combate y alta resistencia así pos YOLO,

Sin pensarlo mucho la comenzó a seguir, ella caminan con un ritmo tranquilo mientras poyaba ese martillo en su hombro, reamente que loco maniático y falto de ideas y creatividad utiliza un martillo como arma, en algún lugar del panteón nórdico cierto dios del trueno estornudo sintiendo que su orgullo había sido pisado, continúe siguiéndola hasta que llegamos a un cuerpo que tenía un gran agujero en el estómago pero este había sido hecho con presión como si algo le hubiera caído encima, rápido me di cuenta que ella lo había matado

-y que tiene de especial este cuerpo-dije mientras la miraba ya que no encontraba nada raro en este cuerpo

-…-ella no dijo nada y solo se acercó al mencionado y levanto la cabeza mostrando que era uno de esos mutantes, eso sí me sorprendió ya que ella había derrotado a uno, eso sí era de dar méritos, si pudo derrotar a uno de esos ella sola pues tenía que dárselos

-tú lo mataste?-pregunte mientras la veía

-…-ella solo asintió con la cabeza

-sabes que estas cosas podrían matarte si no tienes cuidado-le dije de forma seria, y no era chiste si a mí me costó matar a uno no quiero imaginar que trabajo tubo ella

-..-ella se quedó pensando unos segundos para levantar su camisa mostrando que en abdomen tenía varias vendas y una mancha de sangre fresca algo seca, parecía que se había herido mientras peleaba y ella misma se curo

-te encuentras, bien quieres que te lleve a la mansión para tratar tus heridas-dije algo dudoso ya que me sentía mal al verle esa herida

-…-ella solo negó con su cabeza mientras volvía a sonreír, parece que el dolor no le afecta, porque todos los creepypastas son inmunes al dolor o ya no les importa, y luego dicen que nosotros somos raros

-está bien como quieras-no la obligare, además parece que ya está acostumbrada a eso-pero dime como venciste a este tipo-

-…-ella simplemente señalo su martillo para luego mirar a una ardilla pasar y de un rápido movimiento la aplasto, eso me sorprendió un poco ya que a mí me hubiera tomate unos segundos más precisar el golpe y ella de la nada lo hace

-quien eres-pregunte ya que no la había visto antes y no creo que haya estado en el contrato

-Zero-dijo con unos susurros voz era suave y tranquila, también Sono bastante bonita a mi parecer, levante la cabeza para observar como levantaba el martillo y me golpea en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente

-demonios-susurre antes de caer inconsciente, baje demasiado la guardia y esto es lo que me merezco un martillazo en la cara, solo me falta llevar un gorro de minero y unos dientes y podemos jugar a "golpea al topo" y con esos pensamientos caí inconsciente

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me comienzo a despertar algo desorientado, me encontraba en medio del bosque-que demonios-susurre mientras me sobaba la cabeza-fue un sueño-miro hacia mi derecha y ahí estaba el cadáver del tipo-no no fue un sueño-

[Puede que no lo sea pero lo que hizo no es lo que pensabas]

-que quieres decir con eso-pregunte curioso mientras me levantaba torpemente

[Pues este tipo no era uno de los que son demonios sino que es uno normal, pero aun así se nota que son bastante fuertes, y si quieres saber has estado inconsciente una hora]

-ya veo, crees que los demás sepan de esa chica-

[Creo que si saben pero no es parte del grupo que hay en esta mansión]

-okey, porque lo dices-pregunte curioso

[Todos los que hay en la mansión despiden un aura similar, mientras que esta chica tenía un aura única, quiere decir que no pertenece al grupo]

-ya veo, pero igual tenemos su nombre "Zero" habrá que investigar un poco-suspire para comenzar a caminar y continuar mi patrullaje solo espero que no pase nada extraño mientras sigo caminando

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El resto del día fue bastante aburrido, no apareció nadie además de ese cadáver que "Zero" había matado, realmente me molesta un poco que se haya llevado mi trabajo, como sea ya son las 3 de la mañana y ninguno de esos tipos ha aparecido por lo que puedo irme a dormir

-hoy si fue un día extraño-dije mientras me quitaba la chaqueta-primero la plática con Clockwork, luego hablar y practicar con Gene, luego esa amenaza de Jeff y por ultimo ese ataque que recibí de "Zero", se me olvida algo mas-pregunte al aire mientras me ponía mi piyama

[No olvides el cadáver de ese mutante que demostró que aún hay normales y que despertaste siendo utilizado como almohada]-dijo ddraig pero ir endose al final, maldita lagartija super desarrollada

-gracias-suspire mientras me terminaba de cambiar-a dormí se ha dicho-dije para levantar mis sabanas y taparme, realmente me parece extraño que haga frio acá considerando que soy un dragón y puedo regular mi temperatura corporal, realmente es extraño

Mientras pensaba en eso me comenzó a quedar dormido hasta que el sonido de la puerta me despertó

-quien será a estas horas?-dije para mirar al reloj y ver que eran las 10:30 de la noche, quien podría ser-ya voy-conteste para abrir la puerta y encontrarme con Sally-ah, hola Sally que ocurre-pregunte curioso ya que parecía algo nerviosa

-bueno la cosa es que quería saber si puedo dormir acá otra vez-pregunto nerviosa mientras miraba a otro Aldo, pero porque estaría nerviosa

-claro adelante-dije con normalidad, digo no le veo lo malo seguro aún tiene miedo con respecto a esos malditos, al decir eso ella rápidamente entre y se tira en la cama mientras estira la sabana que trajo

-buenas noches-dijo alegre para cerrar los ojos y dormir

-siento que esto sería ilegal-susurre mientras la veía

[Porque lo dices porque parece una niña de ocho años]

-si realmente si-dije para colocarme en mi lado y tratar de conciliar el sueño, quizás mañana encuentre algo interesante-bueno como sea no creo que pase nada-dije para colocarme en mi lado de la cama y comenzar a dormir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con la misma escena del día anterior con Sally abrazada a mí pero esta vez pude ver que tenía una expresión de calma total, seguro que se sentía tranquila pero porque digo soy una máquina de matar andante por lo que no creo que de mucha tranquilidad que digamos, para evitarme problemas me tele trasporto de la misma manera que hice ayer, este truco aunque consume energía lo puedo usar un par de veces al día de manera seguida

-bueno será mejor bajar-dije mientras me arreglaba, ahora me encuentro vistiendo una camisa roja con rallas negras y unos pantalones azules, bajando a un ritmo tranquilo me encuentro con que no hay nadie, realmente no son de madrugar reír un poco para prepararme algo simple de comer y salir a caminar, quizás no es ni hora que esos maniáticos aparezcan pero igual una caminata nunca hace daño a nadie

[A no ser que caminen por tu territorio]-dijo ddraig a manera de chiste

-supongo que es verdad-dije para comenzar a caminar hacia las profundidades del bosque con una mirada calma y con toda la paciencia del mundo

[Compañero]

-diga-dije algo extrañado ya que hablo con un tono bastante serio

[No estamos solos]-me dijo dejándome completamente sorprendido

Tanto me había relajado que olvide prestar atención a mi entorno, luego de unos segundos de análisis puedo darme cuenta que así es no estábamos solos pero no eran ningún cripy o siquiera un slasher-MUESTRENSE AHORA-grite enojado mientras hacía aparecer mi machete y mi mascara, me coloque en pose de pelea mientras veía como varias figuras comenzaban a salir de las sombras, eran 6 sujetos para ser exactos, todos ellos tenían hachas, cuchillos y un par tenían arcos y flechas

-parece que Tardo en EnCoNtRarnOs-comenzo a decir uno de los que traía hacha pero su voz se escuchaba algo extraña

-je, pues si me tarde en encontrarlos porque son tan débiles que apneas crean un aura que sentir-reí pero en el interior me sentía algo preocupado de como los iba a enfrentar aunque no sentía auras demoniacas en ellos, eso es bueno son normales solo duraran 10 minutos a lo mucho

-hey hermano me puedo quedar con su máscara-dijo uno que tenía un arco mientras salta en forma de emoción, realmente estos sujetos son desagradables

-no veo porque no-dijo otro de los que traía cuchillos

-…-yo simplemente no dije nada esperando a que atacaran, cuando uno de los que traía hachas se lanzó contra mi rápidamente me muevo hacia un lado para esquivarlo y le corto la cabeza de un tajo limpio cuando siento que una flecha pasa al lado de mi cabeza-como si fuera a ser tan fácil-reí para lanzarme contra ellos

Me tele trasporte y aparece detrás del que me había disparado y le enterré en machete en la columna justo detrás del corazón y este salió justo enfrente mientras gritaba de dolor

-ahora como te quedaras con mi mascara-reí mientras hacía fuerza hacia abajo y el machete termino de partirlo al medio, rápidamente me di vuelta para sentir como dos cuchillos se clavaban en mi pecho, el responsable tenía una mirada llena de odio pero a la vez de locura

-ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTO, PORQUE ES POR MI HERMANO-grito mientras retorcía los cuchillos, realmente dolía pero no era nada para mi

-si tanto quieres verlo TE MANDARE CON EL-grite para levantar el machete y cortarlo por la cintura pero él no dejaba de aplicar fuerza en los cuchillos aunque lo estaba cortando por lo que continúe haciéndolo hasta que lo partí al medio y este perdió todas sus fuerzas y cayó muerto

A los otros dos que llevaban un arco y un cuchillo me lanza contra ellos y los partí por el medio, no les di ni tiempo de reaccionar, cuando me puse a buscar al último dos hachas fueron lanzadas y se clavaron en mis hombros haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y caldera de espaldas mientras veía como el responsable se acercaba lentamente

-pareces preocupado es que jamás te habían derribado, JAJAAJAJAJA-comenzó a reírse mientras seguía caminando hacia mi preparando un hacha para clavármela en la cabeza-MUERE-

-COMO SI ESO PASARA-grite para mover el machete y cortarle las piernas haciendo que callera, rápidamente me pongo de pie y lo miro con odio-…-no dije nada y comenzó a acercarme

-JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-se comenzó a reír de forma psicópata desconcertándome

-porque te ríes-dije serio

-porque eres realmente estúpido-

-porque soy estúpido-dije serio mientras lo miraba pero en ese momento

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Escuche una explosión que venía en dirección de la mansión de los creepypastas

-QUE-grite para mirar en esa dirección y ver la columna de humo que se formaba

-JAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-continuo riéndose el mutante para que yo lo volteara a ver completamente molesto-nosotros solo fuimos un señuelo mientras los más fuertes atacaban, estuvimos estudiándote para saber cómo atacar pero jamás pensamos que caerías tan fácilmente en la…-comenzó a decir pero lo calle ya que le corte la cabeza a la mitad para luego poner una mirada completamente serio y comenzar a correr hacia la mansión

-(maldición porque tuve que caer en un truco tan viejo)-me regañe mientras aceleraba el paso para luego de unos minutos llegar a la mansión o bueno lo que aún seguía en pie, parecía que algo voló la entrada principal-mierda esto no es bueno-dije mientras comenzó a entrar a ver si alguien estaba pero luego de un rato no encontré a nadie-como es posible que se los llevaran-me queje para darme cuenta que en la entrada había un rastro de sangre que se adentraba en el bosque-es mi única opción-dije para comenzar a seguir la sangre

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había pasado unos minutos desde que comenzó a seguir ese rastro de sangre, actualmente me encontraba subiendo por una colina este rastro continuaba por este lugar, je que tontos me están llevando a su guarida, solo espero llegar a tiempo y que no haya muerto nadie, luego de unos momentos finalmente termino de escalar pero solo había un gran charco de sangre en la sima y una ruptura en la montaña parecía un abismo

-qué demonios-pregunte curso ya que era imposible que se hayan movido tan rápido en tan poco tiempo pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos, un dolor agudo en mi espalda, al mirar atrás pude ver que tenía dos hachas clavadas en la espalda-que….-dije mientras sentía un dolor punzante en el pecho y caí de rodillas

-que fácil fue engañarte, no cabe duda que eres muy ingenuo-escuche una voz detrás de mí al mirar atrás pude ver que era uno de esos mutantes pero este parecía más humano ya que no estaba tan deforme pero lo que me extraño eran esos extraños cuernos que tenía además de esos dientes afilados

-DONDE ESTAN-grite enojado aunque realmente no entiendo porque me siento tan débil

-aquí esta-dijo para chasquear los dedos y que varios mutantes aparecieran jalando a los creepypastas pero estos estaban atados, amordazados y parecía que algunos estaban inconscientes-lástima que no puedas hacer algo

-maldito-dije mientras trataba de ponerme de pie, para caer de rodillas nuevamente

-je parece que el paralizante que te dimos está costando que de efecto-dijo de manera burlona, en ese momento recordé el tipo que me había atravesado con esos cuchillos y las hachas que me acababan de clavar, realmente soy ingenuo-levántelo-ordeno a unos que estaban libres para que me tomaran de los brazos y me levantaran ya que ni de pie podia mantenerme-y este es el slasher que mandaron para protegerlos, patético-rio mientras me golpeaba varias veces en el estómago-esto lo voy a disfrutar, considéralo como un pago por lo que le has hecho a los míos-dijo para tomar un cuchillo y comenzar a apuñalarme repetidas veces en todo el tórax, podia sentir como mis órganos eran reventados y la sangre comenzaba a salir de mi cuerpo

Las heridas no se curaban, supongo que tiene que ver con ese veneno que me pusieron, al levantar un poco la mirada pude ver que Sally, jeme y clock estaban llorando mientras todos los demás tenían una cara de impotencia

¿Acaso se sentían mal por lo que me estaba pasando?, eso fue lo que me preguntaba pero con cada golpe o apuñalada que recibía todos serraban los ojos o me veían con gran tristeza, jamás pensé que alguien se sentiría mal por verme sufrir, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro, suerte que sigue siendo cubierto con la mascara

Me comienzo a sentir mareado y cada vez más débil, parece que estoy a punto de desmayarme

-parece que estas en las ultimas-dijo ese mutante mientras me veía-algo que siempre me he preguntado es, ¿realmente eres inmortal?-pregunto divertido mientras apoyaba su mano sobre mi corazón-comprobémoslo-dijo para mostrar una sonrisa psicópata y enterrar su mano en mi pecho

En ese momento solo pude abrir los ojos a mas no poder, este dolor es uno que jamás pensé que tendría que pasar, puedo sentir como está sujetando mi corazón, que planea hacer, rápidamente esa pregunta fue contestada cuando saco su mano rápidamente con mi corazón en mano, todo el mundo se quedó callado al ver eso, maldición como esto no fue previsto no poder hacer lo mismo de la vez pasada para volver, no me quedan fuerzas tampoco para trasferir mi alma al corazón y esperar a que alguien se lo coma, cada vez me siento más débil-AHORA ADIOS-grito para tomar mi machete y clavármelo en la cabeza pude escuchar un rack señal de que mi mascara se estaba partiendo

Antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo me empuja y caigo por ese acantilado, lo ulmo que pude ver fue la cara de todos que solo mostraban gran tristeza y horror, lamento no haber sido de mayor ayuda, podia sentir como el viento pasaba por mi cara mientras caía

-lo…lamento-susurre para después cerrar los ojos y esperar a ver qué era lo que sucedería pero algo tengo seguro, me volveré a levantar e iré tras ustedes malditos mutantes, TENGANLO POR SEGURO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien bueno sé que se preguntaran o bien puede que no le ¿porque vuelvo a actualizar esta historia si hace poco lo hice? Y bueno por un par de cuestiones la primera seria que esto ya lo tenía escrito, lo quería dejar junto con el cap anterior pero no sabía bien como terminar esto así que lo separe para así crear este, el segundo motivo y el más importante es que recientemente tuve que reconfigurar mi computadora y como ya llevaba como 20 días de solo ponerla en suspensión y no apagarla una vez que paso esto no guardo los datos de los demás capítulos y puf solo quedaron lo escrito de la última vez que guarde**

 **Y si quieren saber porque este se quedo fue porque ya lo había guardado y lo había dejado por ahí para continuarlo luego pero al ver que ya llevaba un rato sin actualizar y con saber que me tardaría más con las demás decidí hacer esto, y bien ya tampoco quiero aburrirlos con esto que supongo que a más de uno no le interesa, también lamento si no es la historia que esperaban pero prometo traer pronto las que pronto estarán y bueno sin más pasemos a los Reviews:**

 **.**

 **.**

Yaredmerinos:

Me alegra que te guste y ya para el próximo capítulo(espero yo) que termine este arco y bueno con respecto a eso zalgo y Pinhead tienen el mismo nivel de poder pero en términos de existencia zalgo le gana a Pinhead, ya que Pinhead originalmente era un humano aunque en algunas versiones dicen que es una existencia mística y cosas así pero originalmente era un humano mientras que zalgo no se sabe su origen solo que es una existencia que será el inicio del fin del mundo o almenas esa es la versión que he leído yo, pero bueno para dejarlo simple son iguales en fuerza y poder, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado

.

.

Tú mama:

Bueno si tienen la misma idea de que issei sea Jasón y eso pero no con la misma ambientación, además del argumento

.

.

G0dz1llex:

Me alegra que te guste y no te preocupes seguiré hasta la: D

.

.

Jeff

Me alegro que te gustara y pues espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y no te preocupes aunque me tarde jamás abandonare nada y espero que continúes siguiendo la historia

.

.

Black998

Me alegro que te haya gustado y créeme que una vez que llegue a Japón las cosas se pondrán aún más divertidas ejejeje y si hay que reconocerlo aunque sea su contraparte en los creepypastas es solo un humano mientras Jasón/issei está en una liga totalmente diferente y te digo sin exagerar que habrá una pelea entre los dos que será épica, bueno espero que este haya sido de tu agrado

.

.

 **Bueno gente esto sería todo por hoy, lamento si el cap quedo algo cortó pero prometo compensarlo para el siguiente, sin más dejen como siempre sus sugerencias, comentarios e ideas que siempre serán bien recibidas, sin más me retiro, hasta otra**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: enfrentando al enemigo y destruyendo el pasado

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

3 horas antes del ataque de los mutantes

(Narra Clockwork)

Me encontraba dormida en mi cama, como era costumbre todas las sabanas se encontraban en el suelo y yo con una pierna fuera de la cama, que puedo decir me siento más cómoda al dormir así, con toda la pereza del mundo abro mi ojo izquierdo y miro mi reloj

Ya son las 7:00 creo que debería levantarme, pensé de manera perezosa mientras me levantaba, normalmente me gusta dormir hasta tarde pero últimamente me gusta madrugar, lo extraño es que esto comenzó a pasar desde que llego el slasher, issei, tendrá algo que ver….no, lo dudo

Me cambio a mi ropa habitual, me lavo la cara aunque es algo difícil con este reloj que tengo en el ojo ya que como no puedo parpadear con él llega a ser irritante el jabón que entra ahí, pero ya es costumbre así que ya no me importa, comencé a bajar la escalera mientras soltaba un bostezo

-buenos días issei…-comencé a saludar para darme cuenta de que no había nadie-eh?-me quede totalmente extrañada ya que él siempre se levanta antes que todos, comencé a ver en la cocina pero igual no había rastro de el-que raro-

-buscas a alguien-escuche una voz detrás de mí

-KYA-grite sobresaltada mientras me daba la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y para mi sorpresa era Nina-no aparezcas así, me asustaste-le regañe ya que siempre que puede me asusta

-perdón es que te veías tan indefensa que no me pude resistir-rio mientras movía sus manos en señal de desinterés, a veces me desespera esa actitud despreocupada de ella-entonces buscabas a issei-dijo mientras me veía de forma acusadora

-n….no….no claro que no-dije nerviosa ya que de cierta manera si era cierto que lo dijo ya que me pareció raro no encontrarlo

-no será que te gusta?-pregunto mientras me miraba de forma seria

-C…C...C...C claro que no-dije más roja si era posible-como se te ocurre eso-

-no se la forma en que te diviertes hablando con él, como desayunan juntos, la forma en que lo miras, los dibujos que tienes de el en tu cuarto-comenzó a enumerar pero lo último me dejo helada

-COMO SABES DE ESO-pregunte histérica ya que los había escondido bastante bien

-no sabía, sabía que te gustaba dibujar y las manualidades pero no sabía que tenías dibujos de él, tu misma me lo acabas de confirmar-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, caí en su trampa totalmente, que tonta soy, siento como un aura depresiva me rodea-pero bueno porque no le dices lo que sientes-dice animada-creo que te aceptara-

-no estoy segura-realmente no sé si sea capaz de volver a abrir mi corazón a un hombre, o siquiera volver a confiar en uno, mi padre me maltrataba, mi hermano me violaba seguido y el que fue mi novio me dejo por saber que estupidez suya, realmente no sé si pueda hacerlo

-no tienes que preocuparte, él ya sabe lo que sufriste y dijo que te apoyaría, además él tampoco la ha tenido fácil pero siguió adelante, así que porque no darle una oportunidad-comenzó a decir sonriente, bueno más de lo usual con esa sonrisa cortada-vamos inténtalo-

-pero…..-comencé a decir con la cabeza baja-….y si ya tiene alguien más en su corazón-

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…te tocara compartirlo-dijo sonriente

-COMPARTIRLO?-dije sorprendida-crees que es normal en la sociedad que alguien salga con más de una persona al mismo tiempo y que esta esté enterada-dije roja ya que ese tema era algo extraño

-te recuerdo que nosotros ya no nos regimos por lo que dicta la sociedad, si queremos hacer algo lo hacemos, igual los Slashers por lo que no veo problema más allá de que si ya tiene a alguien quiera compartirlo y si no quiere solo hay que convencerla-definitivamente se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza en estos días ya que no es normal que actué ni tan madura ni tan inteligente, o seré yo la que no está viendo las cosas claras

-p….podría…intentarlo-dije ya algo resignada pero también podría funcionar digo que tengo que perder, digo él se mira que me trata bastante bien y quizás, solo quizás sienta algo por mi

-de que hablan desde tan temprano-se escuchó una voz desde la entrada de la cocina al ver era jeme quien parecía aun dormida ya que se estaba tallando los ojos y estaba bostezando

-de nada importante-trate de disimular lo mejor que pude

-de que a clock le gusta issei y la estoy convenciendo para que le diga lo que siente por el-dijo Nina como si nada

-eh?-Jene quedo totalmente sorprendida por tal declaración

-TE MATARE-grite molesta mientras comenzaba a perseguir a Nina por lo dicho, realmente es una idiota

Mientras perseguía a Nina pude ver como todos los demás bajaban posiblemente por el escándalo que estábamos causando pero realmente no voy a permitir que le diga a los demás lo que paso, eso jamás

Cuando finalmente la atrape comencé a estrangularla para que se quedara callada, pero mientras lo hacia la puerta principal se abrió, todos nos sorprendidos y nos quedamos quietos, posiblemente se issei, y si me ve así, rápidamente me levanto y al hacerlo levanto a Nina conmigo y aprovecho para darle una pasada al estómago y mandarla algo lejos, pude notar como todos se extrañaban por mi acción pero eso poco importaba en ese momento

Cada vez más se escuchaban los pasos acercándose pero cuando ya estaban cerca todos nos sorprendimos, era uno de esos mutantes, y hay que decirlo es bastante feo

-tienes bastantes agallas para atacarnos en nuestro hogar-dijo slenderman para sacar sus tentáculos y ponerse en pose de batalla, al ver eso todos imitamos su acción ya que estos tipos son molestos

-valla, son más agresivos son, bueno no más que el dragón pero igual no creo que sea problema por un rato-comenzó a decir con una voz bastante rara

-dragón?-dijo ben bastante confundido

-sí, ustedes llamaron a un dragón que se ve como un humano para ayudarlos, jamás pensamos que sería el mismo slasher que trato de aniquilarnos en un pasado-

Slasher, se refiere a issei, pero que quiere decir con dragón, esos seres no existe, o si?, espera

-como que ya no será un problema?-dije dudosa ya que no entendía a que se refería

-mis hermanos se aseguraran de matarlo de manera permanente-dijo mientras mostraba una sonrisa psicópata, mas perturbadora que cualquiera de nosotros pueda dar-pero lamentablemente no poder ver su cadáver en nuestra sala de trofeos-dijo triste para mostrar que traía varias bombas en la espalda- sayonara-dijo para detonar las bombas

-CUBRANSE-grito Jeff para luego que pasara la explosión

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Fue algo que ninguno de nosotros espero, luego de ese gran estruendo solo podia escuchar como un silbato en todo el lugar, estaba algo desorientada, había bastante polvo por todo el lugar, al levantar algo la vista pude ver que la entrada estaba totalmente destruida y varias partes se estaban quemando, miro hacia atrás y todos los demás se encuentran igual que yo, desorientados, aturdidos pero todos seguimos vivos

Pero, porque nos quieren vivos, esa explosión si hubiera sido más fuerte nos habría matado a todos pero, porque, antes de siquiera seguir pensando en ello, pude ver como varios mutantes comenzaban a entrar, pero estos se veían diferentes al otro que entro, tenían forma más humana, pero tenían ¿cuernos?, creo que la explosión me dejo algo atontada

-están todos?-pregunto uno que creo que es el líder ya que es más grande que los demás

-si jefe-dijo otro que le faltaba un brazo y tenía la boca llena de colmillos

-y el slasher?-pregunto molesto

-varios de los nuestros lo están atacando, estoy seguro que no sobrevivirá-contesto el mismo

-excelente, atenlos y comiencen a moverse-ordeno para ver cómo estos se podían alrededor nuestro y comenzaban a atarnos pero no pude ver qué tipo de soga están usando-3 dedos ven-ordeno para ver que uno que realmente solo tenía tres dedos y era bastante deforme se pusiera al frente de el

-amad-dijo incoherencias, creo que no puede hablar

-me has servido bastante bien todos estos años hermano, no tienes idea de todo el buen trabajo que has hecho-comenzó a decir este tipo mientras el otro saltaba de felicidad, quizás siempre espero ser elogiado de esta forma-pero tristemente….-dijo para cambiar su mirada a una de locura para después atravesar el estómago de este con su mano y sacar parte de sus intestinos-…necesito una carnada para atraer al slasher si en caso logra sobrevivir, no es nada personal hermano solo es la necesidad-dijo para dejarlo caer-llévenselo y asegúrense de dejar un rastro por donde vamos, necesitaremos que nos siga

Eso quiere decir que issei sigue vivo, que bueno, seguro el podrá contra ellos, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro pero esta no paso desapercibida por el líder ya que se me queda viendo

-seguro piensas que el slasher vendrá a salvarlos-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me tomaba del mentó obligándolo a verlo-pero te cuento algo, eso es justo lo que quiero que haga, tengo cuentas pendientes con él y hoy podre resolverlas-dijo para mostrar una sonrisa llena de colmillos, algo dentro de mí me dijo que debía tener miedo-y espero que te guste lo que vas a ver ya que será impresionante-termino de decir para soltarme bruscamente haciendo que callera-vámonos-dijo para que nos sacaran a la fuerza y comenzáramos a caminar hacia unas montañas, para ir al lugar donde dijeron

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de varios minutos o al menos pienso que fueron minutos pero para mí fue una eternidad pero finalmente llegamos a la sima de una montaña, de un lado de esta había un acantilado que terminaba en una grieta en el suelo y saber cuánto de profundidad tenia pero algo había claro si algo caía por ahí lo más probable es que muriera en la caída

Al verme contemplar la caída el líder sonrió de manera torcida, ¿tiene planeado arrojarnos por este lugar?

-escóndanlos en unos arbustos y destripen a 3 dedos en el centro de este lugar el slasher se acerca-ordeno el jefe

-"Issei se acerca, que bueno estamos a salvo"-pensé tranquila ya que él es uno de los más fuertes, seguro que podrá con ellos

Luego de esa orden comenzaron a arrastrarnos hasta dejarnos en unos arbustos escondidos, al mismo tiempo que todos ellos se escondía, que planean hacer…

Momento, es una emboscada, ese pensamiento llego rápidamente a mi cabeza haciéndome abrir los ojos a mas no poder, porque no me di cuenta antes de que ese era su plan, no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo paso pero al fin llego issei, él se acerca a la mancha de sangre y s

-qué demonios-le escuche decir a issei mientras miraba el lugar, parece confundido, sal de aquí idiota, es una trampa, pude ver como dos de ellos se levantaban con hachas en sus manos pero en el filo tenían un líquido morado, luego las arrojaron y le dieron directo a issei en la espalda-que..-al momento de recibir ese ataque el callo de rodillas sujetándose el pecho

-que fácil fue engañarte, no cabe duda que eres muy ingenuo-dijo el jefe mientras salía de su escondite

-DONDE ESTAN-grito y se veía bastante enojado pero también se veía bastante débil, que le hicieron

-aquí esta-dijo para chasquear los dedos y esos tipos nos sacaron del escondite tirándonos enfrente del pero a una distancia considerable-lástima que no puedas hacer algo

-maldito-dijo enojado para tratar de ponerse de pie pero volvió a caer de rodillas, que le está pasando

-je parece que el paralizante que te dimos está costando que de efecto-dijo de manera burlona así que es por eso que no puede moverse -levántelo-ordeno a unos que estaban libres para que lo levantaran ya que ni de pie podia mantenerse-y este es el slasher que mandaron para protegerlos, patético-rio mientras de daba varios puñetazos en el estómago-esto lo voy a disfrutar, considéralo como un pago por lo que le has hecho a los míos-dijo para tomar un cuchillo y comenzar a apuñalarlo repetidas veces, se ve como está sufriendo

No pude soportar más esa tortura que le estaban propinando, no está bien y todo por nuestra culpa, si fueras más fuerte esto no habría pasado, Sally, Jene, Nina y todos los demás puedo ver que tienen una mirada que expresa la misma emoción que la mía, culpa y dolor realmente quisiera poder hacer algo pero…no podia hacer más que desviar la mirada no puedo soportar mas verlo sufrir

-parece que estas en las ultimas-dijo ese mutante mientras lo sujeto de la cabeza y lo veía a los ojos, que planea hacer-algo que siempre me he preguntado es, ¿realmente eres inmortal?-pregunto divertido mientras apoyaba su mano sobre su pecho más específico en el área del corazón, no me digas que…..-comprobémoslo-dijo para mostrar una sonrisa psicópata y enterrar su mano en el pecho de issei para luego de unos segundos sacar su corazón, todos en ese momento nos quedamos petrificados ante tal acción, pero la cosa no acabo ahí tomo el machete de issei y lo clavo en su cabeza, ahora no podia dejar de llorar, pude ver como este lo termino de empujar para que callera por el acantilado no sin antes sujetar su máscara y quitársela

Pude ver su rostro aunque fue por unos segundos y tenía una mirada perdida y sin expresión, realmente abra muerto, no es imposible, verdad

-bien parece que se acabó-dijo el líder mientras miraba por el acantilado-me quedare con esto como recuerdo, si pudimos vencer al 3 slasher más fuerte los demás serán presa fácil más adelante, por ahora tenemos lo que queríamos así que retirémonos-ordeno mientras nos llevaban a la fuerza de ese lugar, yo solo podia ver hacia atrás justo el lugar donde issei fue lanzado, por lo que más quieras issei, vuelve, te necesitamos…

.

.

.

.

Yo te necesito

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Mente de issei)

Donde estoy

No puedo sentir nada

Finalmente, abre muerto

Pero…

[Compañero]

Eh quien es

[COMPAÑERO]

Y esa voz

(Mundo real) (Fondo del acantilado, omnisciente)

Se puede observar una cueva bastante grande y oscura y en el centro de ella se encontraba un joven castaño dormido, con la ropa toda destrozada especialmente en el área del pecho, tenía una gema verde en su mano izquierda y esta estaba emitiendo una luz fuerte al mismo tiempo que salía una voz de ella

(Narra issei)

[COMPAÑERO DESPIERTA]

-…-

[QUE DESPIERTES DE UNA PUTA VEZ IMBECIL]

-….-quien está hablando

[DESPIERTAS O DESTRUYO TU COLECCIÓN DE REVISTAS DE ARMAS CORTANTES]

-ESO JAMAS-me desperté de golpe para mirar a todos lados para encontrar a quien me amenazo de esa forma-are?-

[Hasta que despiertas]

-ddraig?-dije mientras me levantaba del suelo-PUTA MADRE ME DUELE EL CUERPO-grite para volver a tirarme en el piso

[Y que esperabas sufriste bastante daño y agrégale la caída y este es el resultado]

-si lo sé pero suponía que mi regeneración ya tendría todo el daño curado cuando me despertara-me queje mientras miraba al techo de la cueva más específico por donde entre

[Si esa es la idea, pero de haber despertado en ese momento ya habría pasado un mes]-me dijo haciendo que abriera mis ojos a mas no poder

-cuanto tiempo estuve dormido-pregunte con miedo

[Solo una hora]-me dijo haciendo que me tranquilizara ya que no había pasado tanto tiempo-[pero tengo malas noticias]

-qué son?-

[Debido al daño en tu cuerpo solo pude cerrar las heridas más letales mientras las demás siguen abiertas por ejemplo el daño que sufriste en el pecho, regenere tu corazón pero no tus costillas]

Al momento de que ddraig dijo eso revise la parte de mi pecho y efectivamente podia ver mi corazón y pulmones libremente pero no había nada cubriéndolos aunque mi corazón no parecía uno humano ya que parecía estar cubierto de escamas, supongo que con el poder que ddraig uso para crearlo este se volvió uno dragonico, además no sería la primera vez que tengo estos órganos descubiertos, solo tendré que esperar un rato para que terminen de regenerarse

-que otra noticia hay-

[Al ocupar tanta magia tampoco tendrás acceso a las armas que almacenaste ya que no te queda suficiente magia para poder invocarlas]

Genial es como si no hubiera venido con nada

-está bien siempre y cuando tenga mi machete estaré bien-

[Tu machete está relacionado con la última noticia]

-no me digas que…...-dije algo helado ya que no quería creer lo que podría pasar

[Mira a tu derecha]-me dijo con una voz algo triste

Al hacerlo pude ver que efectivamente estaba destrozado, la hoja, el mango, todo estaba roto, el arma que paso tanto tiempo conmigo se fue, aunque ahora que lo noto tampoco tengo mi mascara

-sabes que le paso a mi mascara-dije mientras me sentaba con algo de dificultad

[Al momento que te clavaron tu machete tu mascara se rompió un poco y aprovecharon para quitártela, lamento no haberte ayudado en ese momento]

-tranquilo si no ayudaste fue porque yo no quise, creí que podia solo pero tal parece que no es así, MALDICION-grite lo último para golpear el piso con fuerza rompiéndolo, al menos conservo mi fuerza-igual salgamos de aquí antes de que algo pase-dije para extender mis alas de dragón pero sentí un dolor terrible al hacerlo-que pasa-al mirarlas pude ver que las membranas ya no estaban, todo estaba rasgado

[También se rompieron tus alas, tuve que sacarlas para amortiguar la caída ya que si no hubiéramos sufrido un daño peor pero al no saber cómo era la cueva no sabía que tanto daño iba a sufrir]

-ahora como saldremos-dije mientras las guardaba ya que escalar nos llevaría bastante tiempo y tampoco tengo poder para invocar la armadura-y peor como nos enfrentaremos a esas cosas-

[Todavía puedes utilizar las habilidades de la Boosted gear como los aumentos y la trasferencia no más de eso, además aun te queda el edad make]-termino de decir ddraig y abrí mis ojos como plato ya que había olvidado por completo de eso

-bueno eso resuelve el problema de la pelea pero aun no como salir de aquí-dije para ponerme de pie con bastante dificultad pero al final lo logre pero tenía que apoyarme en algo creo que tardare más de lo pensado en regenerarme

[Mientras estabas inconsciente realice un escaneo de la zona, al parecer es un sistema de cuevas y cavernas, puedes aprovechar y salir de aquí solo sigue el camino que te indique, además con esto haremos tiempo para que puedas curarte un poco más]

-como diga jefe-dije divertido mientras comenzaba a caminar como podia-solo esperen, en seguida los salvare-susurre mientras continuaba caminando, no me rendiré, ya perdí a mi madre, por ser débil y eso es algo que no me voy a permitir esta vez

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-déjame descansar un momento-le dije a ddraig mientras me apoyaba en una pared, saber cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando pero con mi cuerpo en estas condiciones es bastante difícil, al menos ya se terminó de regenerar mi caja torácica y la mayoría de mis heridas pero igual sentía el dolor, según el ya faltaban unos 20 metros para la salida pero ya no podia mas

[Está bien pero entre más tardemos más riesgo hay que…]-comenzó a decir pero lo calle

-esta vivos lo sé, si esos malditos los quisieran muertos los hubieran matado desde hace tiempo, además no son tan débiles para morir tan rápido-le dije mientras mi respiración se calmaba

[Si tú lo dices]

-ya, creo que estoy mejor-dije mientras me levantaba un poco cansado y me apoyaba en la pared-bueno a conti….-dije mientras me apoyaba en la pared para ponerme de pie pero esta re rompió y me fui de cara directo al piso-ouchs-me queje mientras quitaba mi cara del piso-eso si dolió-me levante y comencé a quitarme el polvo que tenía en mi ropa, cuando sentí una presencia poderosa y a la vez oscura, me recordaba a la aura de zalgo pero a la vez era bastante diferente-que?-me dije extrañado ya que en este lugar había algo parecido a un santuario, dibujos que no se llegaran a reconocer debido al paso del tiempo, todo bastante desgastado pero había algo que llamo mi atención

Había una espada en una especie de altar pero el diseño de esta era bastante peculiar, la hoja se veía completamente nueva de un plateado brillante, el mango tenía una guardia de mano era bastante pronuncinciada además de tener una combinación de negro y plateado en esta, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue que la guardia era de color rojo intenso y tenía la forma de una flor casi abierta pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue que tenía un ojo en la parte final de la hoja donde iniciaba la guarda, de color celeste con una gruesa línea negra rodeándolo y un solo punto blanco en el centro

Sin saber cómo ya me encontraba frente a esa espada, pero podia sentir como esta despedía un aura oscura, quizás igual a algunos Slashers pero tampoco tan fuerte, quizás sea un arma demoniaca o algo así

-que conveniente-dije feliz mientras acercaba mi mano hacia la empuñadura

[No estarás pensando en tomar esa espada verdad]-escuche a ddraig hablar en mi cabeza, por favor enserio

-pues si esa era la idea, no tengo mayor armamento que la Boosted gear, mi fuerza bruta y claro la Dead Maker pero no creo que solo con eso pueda vencerlos, digo si tuviera mi machete ni consideraría tomar esto pero la necesidad exige ddraig-dije de manera simple para tomar el mango-vez no hubo ningún…..-comencé a decir pero de la nada un aura oscura y bastante pesada comenzó a cubrirme haciendo que comenzara a perder la conciencia-estas de…broma….-

[COMPAÑERO]-escuche gritar a ddraig mientras perdía la conciencia…otra vez

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Me siento como si me hubiera pasado un camión encima y luego hubiera metido reversa solo para volver a arrollarme

-me siento terrible-dije mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos y observar que todo el lugar se encontraba en completa oscuridad-que demonios, oye ddraig sabes que pasa

[…]

-ddraig oye no es gracioso responde-

[…]

-ahora si me estoy preocupando-dije con algo de duda ya que jamás me había ignorado

- **el dragón no podrá responderte mientras te encuentres en este lugar-** escuche una voz algo lúgubre pero no podia identificar de donde venía, parecía que estaba en todos lados

-ah, gracias por la información y quien eres-dije mientras miraba a todos lados

- **porque no estas asustado?-** pude escuchar esa voz y parecía tener una gran duda

-soy alguien diferente a lo que podrías estar acostumbrado a conocer y he pasado cosas bastante locas, por lo que una voz me hable en medio de un montón de tinieblas es lo más tranquilo he tenido que vivir-

- **…-** parece que la voz se quedó callada

-no quiero sonar grosero ni nada pero podrías mostrarte que se siente raro hablarle al aire.

- **está bien-** escuche decir para ver como toda la oscuridad del lugar comenzaba a reunirse en un solo punto, el paisaje cambio a una especie de bosque bastante frondoso y vivo, me resulta extrañamente familiar, una vez que la oscuridad termino de arremolinarse, mostrando a una figura bastante rara, era como un fantasma, aunque un fantasma como uno que jamás he visto y eso que he visto bastantes, tenía un largo pelo blanco, ojos celestes, y alrededor del cuello parece tener una especie de prenda roja en forma de mandíbula aunque para mi parece más una bufanda, me pregunto dónde la consiguió, una vez que termino de aparecer me miro con cierta curiosidad- **te vez sorprendido, tan extraño parezco-** pregunto mientras se veía

-que? No no es eso es que me da curiosidad esa bufanda que llevas, donde la conseguiste-

- **esto no es una prenda-** dijo mientras sostenía esa parte- **es parte de mi**

-demonios y yo que quería una-me queje haciendo que me viera con total duda-bueno como sea para que me has traído a este lugar-

- **vi que trataste de llevarte la espada que está en el pedestal-**

-si eso intente, la necesito para ayudar a unos amigos-dije con simpleza- además como sabes eso-

- **yo soy esa espada, mi nombre es Darkrai-** se presentó de manera seria mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos

-ah mucho gusto mi nombre es issei Voorhees hyodo mucho gusto-dije alegre consiguiendo una mirada de incredulidad de Darkrai-que? Tú te presentaste ahora era mi turno, y si necesito la espada-

- **jajajajajaj y crees que te la daré así de simple, que te prestare mi poder sin más-** comenzó a reírse

-si fueras tan amable pero supongo que nada en esta vida es gratis así que dime qué precio tiene tu ayuda-dije serio ya que hasta donde había experimentado pocos o casi ningún fantasma ayudaba gratis, incluso candyman o krugrer o cualquier otro slasher no me ayudo a menos que le diera algo a cambio

- **eres bastante listo niño, está bien-** dijo mientras me rodeaba, realmente es raro que un ser sin piernas te rodee se siente raro- **solo tienes que pasar una prueba para ver si eres digno de llevar mi espada-**

-y si no logro pasarla-dije curioso ya que aunque no creo que eso pase siempre es mejor prevenir

- **consumiré tú alma y tu cuerpo desaparecerá-**

-está bien, cual es la prueba-dije obteniendo otra mirada incrédula

- **tan fácilmente vas a apostar tu vida, por unas personas-**

-sip-

- **realmente no sé si eres la persona más rara que ha venido a intentar llevarse la espada pero sin duda eres la más curiosa, bueno en fin, solo camina recto y encontraras la prueba-** dijo mientras parecía que suspiraba y apuntaba a una dirección yo sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí a esa dirección sin pensarlo mucho, consiguiendo una mirada de incredulidad de Darkrai je supongo que no se esperaba que fuera alguien tan…..tan…..no se ni con que palabra describirme pero neh da igual

Paso un rato hasta que finalmente salí de ese bosque solo para ser segado por la luz del sol

-qué demonios-dije mientras me cubría de la luz, una vez me acostumbre quite mi mano solo para quedarme petrificado-como es que….-el lugar era cristal lake -que está pasando-dije para mí mismo pero mi voz se escuchaba más aguda, no será que, me dirigí corriendo hacia el borde del lago para mirarme y efectivamente volví a ser un niño-esto no puede estar pasando-me dije mientras me sentaba-que está pasando?, es imposible que haya vuelto al pasado pero tampoco es improbable, será mejor que busque algo para orientarme mejor, solo espero que no suceda nada malo-dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el campamento aunque odie admitirlo este lugar me trae buenos recuerdos aunque la mayoría son por las victimas que he matado, viendo las cabañas tan nuevas y limpias me hace extrañar el campamento actual todo destruido y cubierto de sangre, suerte que no dije eso en voz alta

-ISSEI-escuche una voz llamarme, una que hace años no escuchaba

-…-sin poder creerlo me di la vuelta y ahí se encontraba mi mama (solo quiero decir que en esta historia los padres de issei serán los mismo que en la serie y no los que tenía Jasón) hace tantos años que no la vea-MAMA-grite corriendo para abrazarla, no me importa si esto es falso, una pesadilla o cualquier cosa pero necesito hacer esto

Puedo tener la mente de un asesino puedo ser despiadado a veces pero siempre le he tenido un gran cariño a mi madre, le debo bastante a ella por lo que si quiera poder despedirme de ella será suficiente para mi

-que pasa issei, solo ha pasado una hora desde que nos vimos, que tal si vamos a almorzar prepare tu preferido-dijo sonriente mientras me acariciaba la cabeza

-claro pero mama tengo una duda-dije de forma inocente pero realmente necesito saber algo

-claro hijo que pasa-

-que día es hoy-

-mamá creo que es jueves 12, porque la pregunta-cuando dijo esa fecha me quede con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, hoy es el día en que me tiran al lago, que mi mama se vuelve loca, que mata a todos los consejeros, donde la matan, donde veo a mis amigas por última vez, ya veo volví donde todo comenzó bueno supongo que no puedo culpar nada

-solo curiosidad, vamos-dije retomando una sonrisa mientras la seguía hacia la cabaña, luego de esto pasara un rato para que me tiren al lago, me tranquiliza saber que ya sé que va a pasar, luego de comer y platicar un rato con mi madre, vi el reloj y vi que se acercaba la hora

- _ **si quieres puedes cambiar el pasado-**_ escuche una voz en el aire

Realmente puedo cambiar el pasado, si decido no salir de la cabaña los niños no me ahogaran, no tendré que perder a mi madre, seguiré viendo a mis amigas, pero….pero si lo hago, que pasara con el futuro, los Slashers, los creepypastas, clock, Sally, jessie,

- _ **olvídate de ellos, olvídalos a todos**_ -esa voz continuo diciendo eso

No, no puedo olvidarlos, no dejare que sufran algo por ser egoísta

-muchas gracias mama, me voy a ir a jugar con mis amigas-dije sonriente mientras me levantaba, mi mama hizo una sonrisa ya que sabía de a quienes me refería

-espera issei, ven-dijo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo y me lo daba, eran los collares que les había entregado a mis amigas, el día que les pedí que se fueran-te los entrego de una vez pero quiero que se los des al final del campamento, está bien-dijo sonriente

-está bien-dije mientras los tomaba y los guardaba en un lugar seguro-bueno ya me voy-dije mientras me detenía en seco en la puerta-adiós mama-dijo sonriente, esas fueron las palabras que jamás me dije en ese momento

-adiós hijo, cuídate, espero verte para la cena-lo lamento pero no llegare a cenar, realmente jamás te volveré a ver vivía pero al menos guardare este momento para siempre

-si-dije con una sonrisa algo melancólica mientras salía rápido de la cabaña-ahora que era lo que tenía que pasar-me dije en voz baja mientras ponía mi mano en mi mentón, realmente han pasado tantos años que apenas y recuerdo

-YA ENCONTRE EL DESGRACIADO-escuche un grito mientras veía que varios niños venían corriendo hacia mí

-ya recuerdo-suspire cansado ya que sabía que lo que seguía no sería bonito para mí

En ese momento llegaron otros niños y como era costumbre comenzaron a insultarme y decirme cosas que realmente más que deprimirme me enojaban, cuanto desee tener mi edad real junto con todas mis habilidades je temblarían de miedo al solo verme, pero como no tenía nada de eso solo podia quedarme callado mientras esperaba lo inevitable

Al final sucedió

Todos esos niños me tomaron y me arrojaron al lago, pero por algún motivo me estaba hundiendo, no lo entiendo sé nadar ahora, porque me hundo, ah cierto, técnicamente mi yo actual no sabe nadar, por eso mi cuerpo no se mueve como quiero, pareciera que simplemente….fuera a caer dormido…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-escucho un grito desgarrador y me despierto a toda prisa notando que me encontraba en la orilla del lago, lleno de tierra pero seguía vivo, eso fue un alivio pero poco me duro el gusto ya que cuando levante la cabeza pude ver como mi madre era decapitada, por esa misma mujer, luego ella simplemente tiro el machete y salió huyendo

-cobarde-dije en un susurro mientras me levantaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la cabaña de mis amigas, realmente todo está pasando como lo recuerdo que será la prueba entonces que se refirió Darkrai, neh primero lo primero sacarlas de este futuro infierno, primero tengo que avisar que vengan por ellas, me dirijo a la cabaña que contiene el único teléfono funcional en este lugar, enserio que pasa si hay una emergencia algunas personas no piensan realmente, una vez llegue me puse a revisar un cuaderno que tenía un registro de todos los números de teléfono de los padres, unos segundos de búsqueda me tomo encontrar el de la familia de Rias, ya que fue su familia quien las trajo a todas, rápidamente marque el número y espera a que contestaran

-"hola, buenas noches"-escuche la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea

-buenas noches le llamo del campamento cristal lake, es con respecto a su hija y sus amigas-comence a decir tratando de poner una voz diferente para aparentar ser alguien mayor

-"ALGO LES OCURRIO"-se escuchó su voz bastante alterada, se nota que se preocupa

-nada de eso, pero han habido algunos problemas en el campamento y tendremos que cerrarlo, la mayoría de niños y de consejeros se han ido en los últimos minutos y estamos llamando a todos los padres para que vengan por sus hijos

-"ya veo, es un alivio, estaré ahí en unos minutos"

-gracias, su hija y amigas estarán esperándolo en la puerta de entrada-

-"está bien, saldré de inmediato"-dijo para terminar la llamada

-fue más fácil de lo que creí, supongo que si caen una vez caerán dos-

Termine colgando el teléfono y comenzando a salir de la cabaña, me dirigí con toda la calma del mundo hacia un cobertizo del cual tome un machete algo pequeño pero bueno que más da, lo guarde en una mochila que estaba también en ese lugar y luego me dirigí a la cabaña de mis amigas, suerte quedaron todas en la misma sino esto sería bastante complicado, una vez llegue las mire a todas con una sonrisa nostálgica, para mi han pasado años desde que las vi pero para ellas solo unas horas

-la vida y sus rumbos-dije divertido mientras me acercaba al interruptor y encendía las luces, al hacerlo pude ver como ponían una cara de molestia y comenzaban a levantarse, la primera en hablar fue Xenovia

-que pasa….ya es hora del desayuno-dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos y tenía algo de baba saliendo de su boca

-siempre pensando en comida Xenovia-reí algo fuerte haciendo que me vieran

-issei-kun, que haces aquí y a estas horas-dijo Akeno totalmente sorprendía al igual que las demás

-me mandaron a decirles que todos en el campamento están siendo devueltos a sus casas-

-pero porque-dijo Rias totalmente incrédula al igual que las demás, supongo que aun nadie sabe que me "ahogue" por lo que las actividades siguieron normales y como mi mama acabo con los consejeros tan rápido aun nadie se entera

-sucedieron unos problemas y están cerrando el campamento-

-pero solo será por este verano verdad, el siguiente podremos venir-dijo Asia con su característica inocencia

-parece que esto va a ser permanente por lo que no nadie podrá volver-dije algo melancólico-ya llamaron para que vengan por ustedes arréglense yo veré si queda alguien más-mentí ya que solo quiero que ellas sean las únicas que se vallan, todas las demás cabañas parecen que quedaron vacías pero realmente todos siguen durmiendo, lo que les espera a esas pobres almas, salí de la cabaña y espere unos minutos hasta que salieron y las acompañe a la salida pero en el camino me detuve debió a algo que escuche

-issei-kun, nos volveremos a ver-pregunto Irina y por esa simple pregunta me quede estático

Realmente nos volveremos a ver?, sinceramente no he pensado que eso podría pasar, no después de lo que me he convertido, pero será mejor no levantar sospechas

-claro que sí, algún día-dije mientras retomaba el camino y metía mi mano en mi bolsillo para darme cuenta que aun tenia los collares que me había dado mi madre, se los entregue y les pedí que jamás se los quitaran que era para recordar nuestra amistad y así me lo prometieron pero siguieron insistiendo en que no querían alejarse de mí, que si quería podría ir con mi madre para que ella trabajara en la casa de Rias y así seguir viéndonos pero tuve que mentir diciéndoles que mi madre no podría ya que había aceptado otro trabajo en otro lugar que yo no conocía, al cabo de un rato finalmente llegamos a la entrada,

Es horrible volver a tener este cuerpo que se cansa rápido y con piernas cortas

Una vez llegamos vimos un auto, más bien era una limosina y tenía un extraño símbolo rojo, Rias dijo que era el emblema de su familia, pero se me hace extrañamente familiar, neh luego busco que es, una vez nos vieron su padre salió y comenzó a subirlas y una vez que todas estuvieron dentro cerró la puerta y me observo por unos segundos, esa mirada, era una analítica, que estará buscando

-gracias por traerlas-dijo con una sonrisa para poner su mano en mi cabeza y alborotar mi pelo, no sé ni porque lo hizo pero luego de eso subió a la limosina y se fueron del lugar

-ahora….-comencé a decir para darme media vuelva para comenzar otra vez la masacre, pero cuando mire a mi espalda, había varios cientos de personas pero estas tenía varias heridas, heridas que yo reconocía perfectamente ya que yo las cause….estas son las personas que he matado

- _ **maldito-**_

 _ **-basura-**_

 _ **-monstruo-**_

 _ **-abominación-**_

 _ **-venimos por venganza-**_

 _ **-pagaras por lo que nos has hecho-**_

Todas esas personas comenzaron a decir al mismo tiempo, realmente esto es enfrentar tu pasado, je como si fuera un reto

-JAJAAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJAJA-comencé a reírme por las amenazas que me daban-no me interesa si buscan venganza o lo que sea-comencé a decir mientras sacaba el machete que tenía guardado y los miraba con total odio-ni lo que quieran hacer pero….-de la nada el machete comenzó a expulsar un aura oscura que lo cubrió completamente, para luego mostrar la espada que estaba en la cueva, luego esa misma sustancia comenzó a subir por mi cuerpo, pude sentir como volvía a la normalidad-….SI QUIEREN PELEA AQUÍ ESTOY-grite para comenzar a correr hacia ellos y darles la muerte que se nota que tanto están pidiendo

.

.

.

.

(Narra Darkrai)

 **no comprendo a este ser, mata a quien se le ponga enfrente pero protege a los que le importan, me puse a revisar sus memorias mientras hacia esta prueba he incluso ha hecho esto de matar desde tan temprana edad, pero siempre ayuda a quien le importa inclusive está tratando de salvar a otros aun cuando su cuerpo**

 **No comprendo**

 **Porque mata**

 **Porque protege**

 **Pensé que al darle una oportunidad de cambiar todo la tomaría, pero al hacerlo su alma hubiera quedado atrapada en este mundo pero aun así eligió salvar a otros, inclusive si pudo evitar su propia muerte, pero en vez de eso la acepto con gusto**

 **Este ser es realmente extraño, no comprendo su comportamiento, pero qué más da, ha pasado la prueba, solo dejare que termine de matar a esas cosas para hablar con él ya que si me acerco en estos momentos seguramente trataría de matarme**

.

.

.

.

(Narra issei)

-Uf eso sí que fue relajante, debería hacer esto más seguido-dije para mí mismo mientras veía la insana cantidad de cuerpos que habían a mi alrededor y la mayoría que estaban mutilados, cortados, era básicamente una carnicería-tengo que admitirlo esta espada corta mucho mejor que mi machete-alabe la espada que tenía en mano y no era mentira ya que sentía que su corte era tan fino y tan rápido que en cualquier momento sentía que si me equivocaba y golpeaba el suelo este se partiría, aunque pensándolo bien tampoco hubiera sido mala idea intentarlo

- **me alegro que te guste la espada-** escuche una voz detrás de mí pero esta era diferente a las anteriores fue la primera que escuche desde que llegue a este lugar

-¿Darkrai?-dije dudoso mientras volteaba a ver y efectivamente era Darkrai-hola, que haces aquí, no me digas que falle la prueba-me puse nervioso al preguntar eso, y si la prueba era no matar a todos estos tipos, YA VALIO MADRES

- **al contrario, la pasaste, para mi sorpresa-** dijo mientras yo soltaba un suspiro mental

-aunque, en qué consistía la prueba-me entro la duda ya que en ningún momento sentí que estuviera pasando por una prueba

- **todos los que han venido buscando la espada siempre han querido ayudar a alguien pero también tienen un pasado doloroso-** comenzó a decir mientras daba vueltas alrededor de mi- **la prueba siempre fue la misma, ponerlos en el momento de que su vida fue "arruinada" según ellos y darles la oportunidad de cambiar ello, pero por su codicia, por su vanidad o egoísmo siempre deciden cambiar ese evento condenándolos a quedarse en ese lugar para ver que aunque cambiaron las cosas todo vuelve a pasar y verlo una y otra vez, pero me dio la curiosidad de ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-**

-pues no me quejo de mi vida actual, si bien mis comienzos fueron bastante difíciles, gracias a ellos estoy donde estoy ahora, la gente que he conocido, los amigos que he hecho, es verdad perdí a mi madre, quizás nunca vuelva a ver a mis amigas, soy un monstruo pero jamás cambiaria lo que tengo ahora-dije con total sinceridad y una mirada seria

- **veo que tus palabras son sinceras, está bien me tienes a mí y a mi espada a tu disposición hasta el día que mueras, espero servirle bien, amo-** dijo Darkrai mientras hacia una reverencia

-y yo espero demostrar ser digno de tenerte a mi lado como compañero-dije sonriente para comenzar a ver como todo el lugar se rompía como un espejo mientras una luz blanca fue apareciendo segándome por unos instantes.

.

.

.

(Mundo real)

[COMPAÑERO]-escuche un grito de ddraig

-oye no grites no estoy sordo-dije molesto mientras veía como toda el aura oscura regresaba a la espada-cuanto tiempo estuve inocente-pregunte mientras veía mi mano

[Solo unos segundos, de la nada esa aura te rodea y luego se retira con igual velocidad]

-eh? Yo pensaba que habían pasado minutos o inclusive horas-dije totalmente estupefacto

 **-yo puedo alterar el modo de que sientes cuanto tiempo pasa una vez entras en mi paisaje mental, pudiste hasta haber pasado días en ese lugar y acá solo serían segundos si mucho minutos-** escuche a Darkrai hablar mientras el ojo en la espada brilla

[Compañero, de donde vino esa voz]-pregunto ddraig bastante curioso

- **de la espada dragón y yo que pensaba que los dragones eran seres inteligentes y ni siquiera puedes darte cuenta de que hablo atravesó de esta espada, realmente me decepcionas-**

[ME ESTAS LLAMANDO IDIOTA?]-dijo ddraig bastante enojado mientras yo miraba a un lado de la cueva para ver la luz del sol, finalmente una salida, comencé a caminar mientras ellos seguían discutiendo

- **yo jamás use esa palabra pero si te sentiste ofendido con ella fue por algo-** volvió a decir Darkrai con su voz sarcástica

[Escúchame pedazo de hojalata oxidada si mi compañero te recogió es porque te necesita para acabar con unos enemigos, de no ser así seguirás recogiendo polvo en ese lugar]

- **y si me necesita a mí, porque no le ayudas tú ya que tanto dices que no me necesitan-**

[Lo haría pero su cuerpo está bastante dañado por la pelea anterior que tuvieron además de que nos tomaron con la guardia baja, pero ahora veras de lo que somos capaces]

-ya dejen de discutir parecen niños, recuerden que tenemos que hacer algo-dije mientras continuaba caminando y utilizando la espada para apoyarme, je resulta ser útil no solo para cortar

[Como los encontraremos para iniciar]

-fácil, con esto-dije mientras sacaba la pieza de peón que tenía en mi bolsillo-con esto y la ayuda de alguien-dije mientras ponía una sonrisa algo macabra-a ver si recuerdo se hacía así-dije mientras tomaba algo de sangre que goteaba de una de mis heridas todavía abiertas y la vertía en el suelo, luego coloque mi mano sobre la sangre-por favor responde a mi llamado-dije con voz seria para ver como toda la sangre se comenzaba a arremolinar hasta hacer un circulo y este comenzó a incinerarse, pocos segundos después comenzó a verse la forma de un perro, pero lo que se podia destacar eran sus ojos azules, unos que hace tiempo no veía-hola amigo ha pasado un tiempo-salude feliz, para ver como el fuego se disipaba y de este salía un rottweiler, pero este era bastante diferente a los normales, primero sus ojos azules eran básicamente luces ya que alrededor de estos todo era negro, tenía la parte derecha de la cara totalmente quemada, sus dientes eran de metal puro y se veía bastante brillantes

[Compañero, que es eso]

- **sí, también podrías responderme esa pregunta-**

Escuche decir a ddraig y Darkrai, que es la primera vez que ven un rottweiler

-es un perro que encontré hace algunos años atrás, con ayuda de Pinhead y otros Slashers logramos reconstruirlo aunque lo más difícil fue su cerebro ya que es básicamente una computadora y como apenas sabíamos algo en aquel entonces tuvimos que contratar a alguien que nos ayudara-comence a decir mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y el respondía-lo triste es que no puedo invocarlo en casa ya que ataca a quienes no reconoce como amigos y aunque ya no ataca a ningún slasher podría atacar a alguien nuevo y eso no le agradaría para nada a Pinhead, solo para misiones puedo invocarlo y en cuanto termine tengo que regresarlo a su dimensión, en fin, escúchame chico quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a alguien, crees poder hacerlo-le dije al perro mientras lo miraba serio

-afirmativo, cambiando a modo de búsqueda-dijo con una voz cibernética

[ **PUEDE HABLAR]** -gritaron ddraig y Darkrai al ver lo que dijo

-pues sí, no les dije que su cerebro era parte computadora, ahora necesitare un par de cosas-dije mientras me dirigía al bosque que estaba al lado y comenzaba a cortar un par de árboles, y con algo de esfuerzo me arme una especie de patineta rudimentaria, tome un par de lianas y las ate al cuello del perro para luego sublime a la tabla-bien muchacho, quiero que olfatees esto y me lleves donde encuentres a mas con este olor-dije mientras le ponía la pieza de peón en la nariz y este comenzaba a olerla

[Compañero no quiero ser aguafiestas pero no creo que este perro pueda mostrarte el camino, además creo que confundirá el aroma con el del cuerpo de donde salió esta pieza]

-análisis completado, hay dos muestras con el mismo olor, una es la fuente primaria que tiene exactamente el mismo olor que está a 10km de distancia, mientras otra tiene un olor similar y se encuentra a 329km de distancia dirección sur oeste-dijo el perro dejando sin habla a ddraig y Darkrai

-aprendan a tener más confianza a mi perro, bien chico quiero que me lleves a la segunda fuente y lo más rápido posible-dije mientras me sentaba en la tabla y sujetaba bien la cuerda-espero que de resultado-dije nervioso ya que es la primera vez que intento una locura así

Y de la nada el perro comenzó a correr como si no hubiera un mañana, suerte que estoy sujeto a esta cosa sino me hubiera arrastrado solo a mí, espero llegar antes de que les hagan algo, pero para iniciar, cuál será su objetivo-no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso tengo que llegar rápido

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de un buen rato de viaje que calculo yo fue alrededor de media hora, wow se me había olvidado que el corre bastante rápido, lo tendré en cuenta si lo vuelvo a necesitar en un futuro cercano, en fin llegamos a su guarida que por cosa rara era una especie de mansión, nos ocultamos en lo alto de una colina para observar bien la situación

-esto no me agrada nada-dije mientras mis ojos cambiaban a un color rojo, de esta forma puedo ver a todo ser viviente pero ignorando las cosas inanimadas (como una de las habilidades en el juego de viernes 13) el problema con esto es de cómo solo vea a las cosas vivas, no puedo notar si están en un cuarto o algo parecido, es algo confuso, esta técnica únicamente me sirve para calcular enemigos

-bien parece que son como 132 de estos tipos y 69 están en la parte de afuera-dije mientras volvía a cambiar mis ojos a la normalidad, otra desventaja de esa técnica es que me deja con un gran dolor de ojos si la utilizo por mucho tiempo-bien muchacho, quiero que me escuches bien, ves a esos 69 que se encuentran fuera del edificio-de dije al perro mientras este asentía con la cabeza-muy bien quiero que los elimines a todos y una vez que lo hagas regresa a tu casa, no quiero que mates a nadie más solo a esos tipos y una vez termines regresas, entendido-

-eliminación de 69 víctimas, una vez que estas sean erradicadas volver a casa, entendido-

-genial, ah por cierto tienes permitido utilizar todo tu arsenal, que no quede ninguno con vida-

-entendido-dijo para luego saltar y comenzar a correr, je pobres diablos lo que les espera no tiene precedentes-está bien ahora a entrar-dije mientras caminaba con bastante calma hasta llegar a una puerta y entrar en ella, je el tiempo de camino me ayudo a recuperarme casi por completo pero igual mis reservas de magia están bacías, las cosas sí que están mal

[Compañero porque no te quedaste con ese perro para que te ayudara]

-simple dije que el ataca a todo aquel que considere enemigos y eso podría incluir a los creepypastas, así que si lo dejo fuera podría atacarlos por accidente, mejor dejarlo así, además no quiero más problemas de los que tengo entre manos en este momento-dije mientras subía por un ducto y comenzaba a moverme obviamente tele trasportándome en intervalos para saber siquiera a donde ir, luego de un rato, y de perderme un par de veces, finalmente llegue a la sala principal de este lugar, donde se encontraban todos los creepypastas y los mutantes que hacían falta, pude ver cómo había varios instrumentos de tortura y que todos tenían varias cortadas en su cuerpo pero ninguna letal

-"AHORA SI ESTNA MUERTOS"-grite dentro de mi mente mientras sentía como el odio iba creciendo-ddraig prepara la Dead Maker, estos bastardos se lo ganaron-

[Entendido pero tardara unos minutos en activarse]

-pues a ganar ese tiempo-

[Compañero, no hagas una locura, si soportaron todo el tiempo que no estuviste seguramente soportara…..]-ddraig no pudo continuar hablando porque escuchamos una motosierra, mirando rápidamente pude ver como uno de eso malditos se acercaba con dicho instrumento a clock, ah no claro que no-SOBRE MI PUTO CADAVER LE HARAN ALGO-grite molesto mientras tiraba la rejilla y me lanzaba contra el tipo-NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES-vali a gritar para darle una pada en la cara al tipo y este saliera volando dejando caer la motosierra sobre otro de sus compañeros-malditos-dije para luego voltear a ver y ver que todos tenían una mirada de asombro-perdonen la demora pero no estaba en las mejores condiciones-dije sonriente-vine a llevármelos y volver por mi mascara-

-así que volviste solo por esta cosa-dijo el líder divertido mientras mostraba mi mascara

-realmente vine por ellos, la máscara es un extra-

-ya veo-dijo mientras rompía mi mascara con el simple hecho de aplastarla, se suponía que era difícil romperla pero lo hizo sin ningún esfuerzo, que fuerza tendrá este tipo

-pues al parecer solo será por ellos, así que prepárate que te dejare igual a como dejaste mi mascara-reí un poco para sentir un dolor punzante en mi costado, al mirar pude ver que un hacha me había cortado, demonios sigo bajando la guardia-parece que no puedes esperar verdad-dije divertido viendo como todos los mutantes ya tenían sus armas listas y me miraban con odio-"ddraig cuanto falta"-le pregunte mentalmente

[Solo unos dos minutos, aguanta eso]

-"solo dos minutos"-me dije a mi mismo mientras veía a estos tipos

-sabes me resulta bastante divertido esto, pudiste haber escapado, hecho el muerto o simplemente haberlo ignorado, pero aquí estas, haciéndote el héroe cuando no eres más que un monstruo como nosotros, pero eso da igual-dijo el líder de esos malditos mientras apuntaban sus armas hacia mí-mátenlo-dijo divertido mientras preparaban sus armas

-TODOS DETRÁS DE MI-les grite mientras veía como podían se colocaban detrás de mi mientras un montón de hachas, flechas, cuchillos e incluso poder demoniaco venían hacia nosotros, como pude recibí todo el daño que venía dirigido hacia ellos, mientras que la mayor parte pasaba de largo, parece que tienen mala puntería, JODER ESTO COMIENZA A DOLER DDRAIG CUANTO FALTA

[Unos segundos más solo aguanta]-decia para tratar de calmarme

-alto-volvió a ordenar mientras todos ellos se detenían, una vez se detuvieron caí de rodillas, con un montón de sangre cayendo de diversos lugares de mi cuerpo-patético y así te haces llamar un slasher-

-JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA-comencé a reír mientras sentía como la sangre escoria de mi cuerpo pero ya no importaba llego la hora de la venganza-si puede que sea distraído y algo confiado, pero tengo el poder para confiarme lo que quiera-

-y que sería ese poder-dijo divertido parece que no cree-

-qué tal si se lo mostramos ddraig-dije enojado para sentir mi cuerpo arder, llego el momento

[Desde luego]-dijo mientras manifestaba el guantelete haciendo que todos se sorprendieran

-HAGAMOSLO DEAD MAKER-grite con todo lo que tenía, ahora verán estos malditos de lo que soy capaz

 **{DEAD MAKER: ACTIVATED}-se escuchó una voz demoniaca proveniente de mi cuerpo antes de que un mar de fuego me cubriera Ese sonido hizo retumbar en todo el lugar sembrando el terror en todos mis enemigo, ahora verán lo que es capaz de hacer el dragón del viernes 13,**

.

.

.

(Narra Clockwork)

No puedo creer lo que está pasando frente a mí, hace solo unos instantes estábamos siendo golpeados por esos malditos, escuchar sus risas, esas caras horrendas, hubo momentos en los que quería vomitar de solo verlos y cuando pensé que se había acabado todo, pude ver como uno de ellos tomo una motosierra, realmente por primera vez en mi vida sentí verdadero temor, nosotros no somos como los Slashers que si mueren una vez pueden volver más adelante, bueno no todos somos así, seres como slenderman, zalgo, ben, eyeless, ellos pueden volver ya que o son fantasmas o seres más poderosos, pero los demás somos humanos, si morimos se acabó el juego y parece que la mayoría piensa igual en estos momentos, parece que llego el fin, el único consuelo que tengo en estos momentos es que me volveré a encontrar con issei, pero el podrá volver luego de un tiempo pero siquiera verlo por última vez, será suficiente, esperando el final baje la cabeza y me prepare pero algo que jamás espere fue escuchar a alguien gritar

-NI SIQUIERA LO PIENSES-inmediatamente reconocí esa voz, era el, pero como, instintivamente levante la cabeza y lo pude ver, ERA ISSEI, pero se suponía que estaba en el fondo del cañón, era más con las heridas que tubo antes y las que supongo que tuvo después de caer era imposible que se levantara tan rápido, me sentí realmente feliz de volverlo a ver que no preste atención a la conversación que tenía con el líder de estos maniáticos, pero si note como este destruyo su máscara y como le lanzo un hacha a issei mientras estaba distraído

-parece que no puedes esperar verdad-dijo issei mientras se sostenía el costado herido y se volvía a colocar de pie aunque se notaba que le era difícil

-sabes me resulta bastante divertido esto, pudiste haber escapado, hecho el muerto o simplemente haberlo ignorado, pero aquí estas, haciéndote el héroe cuando no eres más que un monstruo como nosotros, pero eso da igual-dijo el líder mientras lo miraba con odio al mismo tiempo que todos sus hombres apuntaban sus armas hacia issei, esto es malo, por lo que veo también nos darán a nosotros, que haremos-mátenlo-dijo divertido

-TODOS DETRÁS DE MI-grito issei y todos como pudimos nos colocamos atrás de él esperando a ver que sucedía pero no necesitaba adivinar para saber qué pasaría, pude ver como una especie de lluvia de armas y municiones caían sobre issei, y las que pasaban cerca o amenazaban con golpearnos en las recibía, porque, porque no intenta evitarlas, porque nos protege, porque llega a estos limites

En ese momento pude sentir como unas lágrimas caían por mis ojos, ya había olvidado hasta que podia llorar pero esta vez no es por mí, es por alguien más que estoy llorando, porque tuvo que pasar, porque, tan metida estaba en mis lamentos que no me di cuenta que los ataques se habían detenido hasta que escuche como issei caía de rodillas y una gran cantidad de sangre escoria de él,

-patético y así te haces llamar un slasher-comenzó a decir el jefe mientras se acercaba, que pasara ahora, issei en ese estado no creo que pueda…

-JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA-me quede callada al ver como él se comenzaba a reír, pero no era una risa histérica o de desesperación era una divertida, que tanto le estaba dando risa-sí, puede que sea distraído y algo confiado, pero tengo el poder para confiarme lo que quiera-que quiere decir con eso

-y que sería ese poder-dijo divertido mientras mostraba una sonrisa psicópata

-qué tal si se lo mostramos ddraig-dijo con un tono enojado, espera ddraig? A quien se refiere

[Desde luego]-dijo una voz gruesa mientras un masa roja cubría su antebrazo izquierdo, que es eso

-HAGAMOSLO, DEAD MAKER-escuche gritarlo para ver cómo se ponía de pie

 **{DEAD MAKER: ACTIVATED}**

Fue la voz que se escuchó después de que el hablara para ver como de la nada un fuego aparecía y lo cubría completamente, ahora que esta pasando

- **cometiste el terrible error que hacer enojar a un slasher y peor hiciste enojar a un dragón, no te quejes después de lo que sucederá-** escuche una voz de esa llamarada para ver cómo tan rápido como apareció comenzó a desvanecerse revelando algo que jamás imagine ver

Frente a nosotros se encontraba issei o al menos pienso que es el ya que no parece el alegre y simpático que conocimos cuando llego por el contrato

No

Esta persona era totalmente diferente, su piel y ropa se veían completamente negras como si hubieran quedadas cubiertas de hollín, tenía unas cadenas que recorrían su cuello, bajaban por su pecho para volver a enredarse en su cintura, tenía otra cadena enredada en su brazo derecho mientras que el izquierdo era cubierto por ese extraño guante color rojo que cubría todo el antebrazo, tenía varios picos metálicos, y dos más grandes de color amarillo saliendo del final de este, también tenía una piedra verde en el dorso de su mano y sus dedos eran cubiertos por metal terminando en garras, todas las heridas que vi que tenían ahora se encontraban al rojo vivo, como si se siguieran quemando ya que soltaban pedazos de cenizas cada vez que respiraba, la más notable era una enorme que tenía en el hombro izquierdo que bajaba hasta llegar a su estómago, su cabello paso de ser castaño a uno completamente negro que también soltaba cenizas, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron sus ojos

Esos ojos ya no reflejaban ni simpatía ni seguridad, eran unos ojos completamente amarillos, como llamas ardientes que podrían quemar el alma de quien las viera, abrió su boca para respirar pesadamente mostrando un montón de colmillos a su vez que vapor salía de esta (imaginen al Jasón de fuego del juego de viernes 13 pero con las cosas que faltan)

- **manténganse al margen y no intervengan, esta ahora es mi pelea-** escuche decir pero esa voz Sono bastante demoniaca y aunque se parecía un poco realmente era intimidante, solo pudimos asentir con miedo, no puedo creer que él nos esté provocando miedo- **no se preocupen una vez termine los dejare en casa-** dijo mientras volteo a vernos para darnos una sonrisa tranquila, realmente sigue siendo el, pero ¿Qué es eso?

(Narra issei)

Me siento completamente diferente a cuando active esto la última vez

[Será porque la última vez la utilizaste en un arranque de ira y te encontrabas más herido de lo que ya estas]

Cierto lo había olvidado, pero da igual

- **VAMOS-** grite mientras comenzaba a correr hacia esos malditos, tomando la espada la cual se encontraba sujeta a mi espalda comienzo a rebanar, primero a dos que venían corriendo hacia mí, tomo el mango con fuerza y de un rápido movimiento los parto en dos justo en la cintura, giro mi cuerpo esquivando otro ataque para repetir el proceso- **eso es todo lo que tiene para ofrecerme, vamos-** los rete, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda mantener esta cosa o cuanto mi cuerpo soportara antes de fallar, así que es mejor acabar con esto radio

 **-"cuánto dure? Y cuanto su cuerpo soporte? Que quiere decir con eso"-** dijo Darkrai curso

-"Ddraig explícale por favor que no tengo tiempo en estos momentos para pensar en eso"-dije mentalmente, tomando a Darkrai con fuerza y comenzado a correr, esquivando y cortando- **vengan, si quieren enfrénteme todos juntos-** rete para ver como 10 comenzaban a acercarse, creo que usare algo que no uso hace tiempo- **guillotina demoniaca-** susurre para ver como un aura negra salía de mis brazos hacia la hoja de la espada haciendo que creciera más, de un movimiento simple rodé sobre mí mismo cortando las cabezas de todos esos- **no querían verme muerto pues esta es su oportunidad-** volví a retarlos para ver cómo se lanzaban contra mí, ja esta será una noche inolvidable

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están? Espero que bien, bueno primero no es que me esté concentrando en solo esta historia y no quiera actualizar las demás, trabajo en las otras y ya pronto las traeré pero no podia dejar pasar la oportunidad de actualizar una historia que tiene de título viernes 13 un viernes 13, okey no es un muy buen motivo pero es la verdad y ya pronto traeré las actualizaciones de las demás y segundo si sé que dije que este cap sería el último de la temporada pero al irlo escribiendo se me fueron ocurriendo algunas ideas y termino siendo así de largo y como pensé que poner ya lo mas épico al final no sería muy emocionante así que lo dejare para el siguiente cap y de paso ya hacer la introducción a su viaje a Japón y bueno sin más que decir pasemos a los Reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

Samuel: bueno primero que nada me alegra que te encante y espero que este cap. No the haya decepcionado y tengo por seguro amigo continuare con esta historia sin importar nada pero tampoco me voy a tardar tanto en actualizar si mucho unos meses de diferencia pero no más de eso

.

.

Yaredmerinos: me alegra que te haya gustado y si les tengo pensado una pelea que estará épica y también algo inesperada y solo eso diré. No hay de que ya saben siempre que hayan dudas pueden consultarme para aclararlas, me alegra que te esté gustando cómo va el desarrollo de la relación de estos y por ultimo tenía pensado algo parecido de hecho cuando termine el capítulo anterior pero luego más ideas fueron surgiendo y termino quedando así, espero que te haya gustado el resultado y que sigas apoyando la historia, hasta otro capitulo

.

.

Veneno.M: bueno es creepypastas con dos "e" y dime tú no te enojarías si te hicieran explotar el frente de tu casa y te secuestraran, créeme los dejara más que jodidos como dijo alguien una vez "no van a quedar ni sus huesos" y acá está el cap espero que te haya gustado

.

.

Loquendo777: bueno sinceramente no es que lo haga con esa intención pero como en muchos animes, mangas y novelas lo hacen me pareció interesante probarlo y que puedo decir me gusto hacerlo así, además de que justo cuando llego a eso se me van las ideas y para no escribir algo malo o aburrido lo dejo hasta ahí, me alegra que te guste y espero que sigas apoyando la historia

.

.

G0dz1llex: me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este te gustara igualmente

.

.

Black998: bueno los mutantes los puse como enemigos "básicos" por así llamarlos cuentan con fuerza y recursos pero no son ni la mitad de poderosos como serán los próximos enemigos, además aprovechando su gran numero y sus características sirven como villanos para iniciar una historia, y si eso lo tengo en cuenta de que Jeff si bien no podrá vencerlo ni aunque Saitama lo entrene, le dará una pelea además de que tengo un par de sorpresas reservadas para esa pelea y sin decir más aquí se despide tu amigable amigo y escritor ELDRAGONCOLORADO16

.

.

Jeff: me alegra que te gustara y si es una putada cuando pasan esas cosas pero como dicen no es algo que podamos controlar y si los corto en el momento justo pero a veces no es voluntario y es debido a que o ya es muy largo o me quede sin ideas, en fin espero que este te haya gustado y espero que sigas apoyando la historia nos leemos luego adiós

.

.

 **Y bueno gente eso sería todo el día de hoy, dejare algunas fotos en mi página de face para que observen como se verán los personajes por si no los conocen o mi descripción no fue la mejor y nada los veo en la siguiente actualización adiós**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: ¿nos mudamos?

.

.

(Profundidades de la Boosted gear)(Narra Darkrai)

 **-ahora que tenemos la oportunidad, explícame que es eso de "Dead Maker"-** le pregunte a mi nuevo compañero de trabajo, el dragón emperador rojo, nos fuimos a un espacio especial de la sacred gear de mi nuevo amo hyodo issei para no molestarlo en su pelea, aunque no creo que note que nos fuimos ya que según me dijo este dragón el tiempo acá pasa de manera diferente así que podemos hablar tranquilamente y para el solo serán unos segundos a lo mucho

[Supongo que está bien, bueno comencemos por ¿Qué es la "Dead Maker"?, se podría decir que es una especie de sacred gear, pero a la vez no lo es]-comenzó a decir el dragón pero no logro entenderle

- **como que es una sacred gear, pero a la vez no lo es?-**

[Bueno en primera instancia esta no fue creada por el dios bíblico, sino por los Slashers, pero estos utilizaron datos y referencias de otra que encontraron para crearla]

- **me estás diciendo que esos psicópatas lograron crear algo de este nivel-** dije con sorpresa ya que si bien he estado en letargo por bastante tiempo al menos tengo conocimientos sobre bastantes seres sobrenaturales además de que mientras veníamos hacia esta ubicación, me explicaron que eran los Slashers y como surgían

Al principio tengo que decirlo no podia creer que simples humanos pudieran llegar a tal nivel con solo seguir su odio y dejarse llevar por la sed de venganzas pero con ver los recuerdos de issei fue más que suficiente para saber que lo que decia era verdad pero sinceramente no entiendo algunas cosas

- **dices que la crearon a base de otra pero hasta donde se no existe algún sacred gear capaz de hacer tales cambios en su usuario, además porque le darían esto a él, si pudieron crear una no hubiera sido más lógico dársela a su líder o a otro con más experiencia-**

[bueno, por donde comienzo la sacred gear que usaron como base no tengo idea de cuál era, solo sé que aumentaba las capacidades físicas del usuario, así que eso replicaron pero al ver que issei no dominaba bien esta sacred gear, Pinhead el actual líder de los Slashers pensó que sería buena idea llevarlo a entrenar en el infierno, pero no donde habitan los demonios actuales ni los ángeles caídos, sino el infierno de su dimensión, dijo literalmente "si no puede dominarla en este ambiente nada lo hará" entonces como por 4 semanas estuvo peleando contra hordas y hordas de demonios bastante extraños y diferentes a cualquiera que hayas visto, al final parecía que iba a perder pero, inclusive callo en un rio de lava, él se encontraba bastante molesto ya que aun en ese lugar pudo escuchar cómo se burlaban del]-narro el dragón sorprendiéndome bastante al saber lo que había que tenido que pasar mi nuevo amo

[Al final por culpa de ese enojo y de las ganas de no querer morir nuevamente la pudo activar, pero debido al ambiente que se encontraba, lo hizo tomar dicha forma de carbonizado, créeme cuando digo que fue algo que jamás olvidare]-termino de contarme pero aun había una duda

(solo para decir que el Jasón de fuego del juego no pertenece a ninguna de las películas de viernes 13, es un modelo que hicieron pensando en cómo se vería Jasón cuando estuvo en el infierno cuando Freddy lo encuentra por ello tiene esa forma y esa arma, solo informaba para aquel que tuviera curiosidad sobre de donde salió)

 **-bueno eso me saca de dudas de donde salió esa cosa, pero aun no entiendo porque se la dieron a el-** le dije al dragón mientras lo miraba de forma analítica

[Se podría decir que es una disculpa]

- **¿una disculpa?, que quieres decir con eso-**

[Bueno para comenzar esta no es la primera vez que issei se enfrenta a los mutantes]-comenzó a decir el dragón, en ese momento recordé que había visto que ya había peleado contra ellos hace algunos años pero no pude terminar de ver ese recuerdo ya que estaba bastante distorsionado-[bueno en esa ocasión aun no existía la "Dead Maker" y el no dominaba bien su poder de dragón, solo podia con sus habilidades de slasher pero aun así peleo como más de un mes sin descanso, sin comida o agua, solo continuo matando una y otra vez, mientras que todos los demás ya no podían seguir ya que el a diferencia de ellos, tiene una capacidad regenerativa más rápida, además de que claro no puede morir, por eso él se quedó defendiendo a todos al punto de haber llegado a estar en coma por todo el sufre esfuerzo]

Wow esa si no me la esperaba, un grupo de asesinos sintiéndose culpables por sobre exigir a uno de los suyos eso si es novedad pero igual, no bastaba con una disculpa o unos días de vacaciones

 **-pero sigo sin entender porque se la dieron a él, digo entiendo que se hayan sentido mal pero igual no veo el motivo del porque lo hicieron-**

[sinceramente ni yo tengo idea, esa duda también me la hice yo desde que la deserto, pero algo que estoy seguro es que no es para controlarlo, he revisado esa cosa cientos de veces y no he encontrado nada nocivo o que sirva para controlarlo, pero lo más seguro es que para algo quieren que issei se haga más fuerte]-dijo el dragón dejándome unas dudas más de las que ya tenía pero eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es saber qué tal va la pelea

- **como sea volvamos a la superficie quiero ver qué tal le va-**

[Créeme cuando te digo que cuando se trata de matanzas issei es el rey]-comenzó a reírse pero luego escuche algo que me erizo la piel-[aunque ese monstruo nos sigue ganando por mucho]-pude escuchar algo de miedo en su voz

Eso quiere decir que hay un slasher que supera a issei en brutalidad, eso tengo que verlo

(Narra issei)

Jamás pensé que tendría que ver esta situación otra vez en mi vida

Pelear contra los mismos enemigos

No

No son los mismo, pero parecidos

Además no estoy peleando por los mismos motivos tampoco

Aquella vez, solo pelee porque me lo ordenaron

Pero también era mi deseo

Masacrar

Descuartizar

Destruir

Matar

No me importo mis compañeros

No me importo las órdenes

Solo quería matar

Pero por esa sed de sangre tuve que pagar un precio

Ese no era yo

Yo no me dejo guiar por la sed de sangre y aun así, me desvié de mis principios

Deje de ser quien soy solo por ese estúpido sentimiento de poder

Pero ahora no tengo que dejar que me domine

Puede ser que esta cosa, la Dead Maker sea útil pero si no me concentro terminare perdiendo el control y comenzare a matar todo a mi paso, tengo que recordar porque peleo

[Estas aprendiendo a controlar esta monstruosidad no es así]-escucho la voz de ddraig

- _lo digo enserio si no fuera por ti seguro esta cosa me controlaría cada vez que la utilizo-_ pensé mientras me alejaba de aquellos cuerpos que acababa de decapitar- **ahora ¿Quién sigue?-** sonreí de manera macabra mientras me tiraba contra otro grupo de esos malditos, ahora si podre desquitarme

-qué crees que te da el derecho de hablarnos así, slasher, no eres más que una basura-dijo uno que cargaba un martillo bastante grande junto con otros 3 que tenían la misma arma

- **cierto, que falta de respeto de mi parte-** dije divertido mientras apoyaba a Darkrai en mi hombro- **¿ya rezaron?, ¿ya fueron al baño?, ¿encomendaron su alma a alguien ya?, si es así no tengo nada de que disculparme-** dije para saltar enfrente de ellos y clavar a Darkrai en la cabeza de uno cortándola al medio, para luego girar y atravesar a otro en el abdomen, sintiendo como golpeaba justo en su columna para luego sacarla y atravesar su cara asegurándome que estuviera muerto, luego sentí una presión sobre mi cabeza, al levantar un poco la mirada pude ver que el último de estos tres me había golpeado o almenas eso pensaba el, a los pocos segundos su martillo se comenzó a consumir en llamas, quemándole las manos

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, QUE PASO-grito de dolor mientras se alejaba lentamente, todos los demás se habían quedado fríos al ver ese movimiento

- **enserio? No te diste cuenta de que mi cuerpo está en llamas, bueno más que simples llamas estas son del mismísimo infierno por lo que son más calientes que cualquier otro tipo de fuego-** comence a decir mientras sentía como algo de sangre comenzaba a juntarse en mi boca, esta rápidamente se evaporo debido a la temperatura, supongo que se me está acabando el tiempo, tengo que acabar con esto rápido- **pero no es algo que un muerto necesita saber-** dije para saltar sobre él y partirlo al medio desde la cabeza hasta los pies

Luego me tele trasporto hacia otro grupo y le corto la cabeza a uno mientras clavo a Darkrai en la cabeza de otro soltando la espada momentáneamente para luego levanta a otro tipo del cuello y atravesar justo donde está su corazón dejando un hueco en su pecho bastante grande, pero para este paso se acabara el tiempo antes de siquiera enfrentarme al jefe, tengo que terminar con esto ahora

Mientras pensaba en eso pude ver como varios se comenzaba a acercar hacia donde estaban los creepypastas

- **A DONDE CREEN QUE VAN-** grite mientras me tele trasportaba nuevamente y aparecía frente a ellos cortándolos por la cintura y apoye a Darkrai en el piso y me apoye ligeramente, realmente esto es fatigante, ddraig cuánto tiempo más dices que poder usar esto

[Con el ritmo que lo utilizas, yo diría que 1 hora, si quieres acabar con el jefe mejor desastre de una vez de todos estos sujetos]

- _para ti es fácil decirlo, no puedo utilizar a taques de gran medida porque podría destruir todo el lugar enterándonos vivos-_

[Tengo una idea, trasfiere energía a la hoja y vuelve a usar "guillotina demoniaca" alargaremos la hoja para acabar con todos pero evitare que llegue a dañar la estructura]

- _bien pensando-_ pensé sonriente mientras volvía a levantar a Darkrai- **HAGAMOSLO-** grite mientras sujetaba el mango con fuerza

(Inserten Feel Invincible-Skillet)

[BOOST]

[BOOST]

[BOOST]

[BOOST]

[TRANSFER]

- **GUILLOTINA DRAGONICA-** grite el nombre de la técnica mientras volvía a girar sobre mí mismo y pude observar como la cuchilla crecía hasta llegar hasta los enemigos más alejados pero cuando veía que iba a tocar la pared se retraía, así que a eso se refería ddraig con que él se encargaría, al terminar la vuelta pude ver como todos se quedaron quietos para luego ver como caían por la mitad para que esta posteriormente se incinerara, al final solo quedo el jefe y otros dos que saltaron a tiempo para evitar mi ataque, pero eso da igual no importa que hagan no cambiara su destino

-ejejeje parece que has superado mis expectativas pero aun así no podrás vencernos-comenzó a decir mientras veía como me acercaba-mátenlo-dijo para que estos dos corrieran hacia mi

- **eso lo veremos-** dije serio mientras veía como se acercaban

Uno corrió en dirección a la izquierda y ou la derecha, el primero que llego fue el de la izquierda, de un golpe en la mandíbula lo mande a volar bastante alto, rápidamente di un salto esquivando al otro y poniéndome a la misma altura que el que estaba en el aire, le di una patada para provocar que callera y sujete una de sus piernas al igual que uno de sus brazos y coloque mis pies sobre su estómago, aprovechando la velocidad de la caída, sabía que pasaría con él, al momento de chocar con el suelo, aplique toda la fuerza que pude al mismo tiempo haciendo que su estómago explotara y varias viseras comenzaran a salir de su boca al igual que grandes cantidades de sangre al igual que a sus costados

Pero como siempre, fui muy confiado

Mientras admiraba la manera en que había sido asesinado pude sentir como algo se deslizaba en mi estómago, al notar pude ver que era una barra metálica, que comenzó a ponerse al rojo vivo, mientras escuchaba un grito de dolor, al mirar hacia atrás pude ver como ese mutante soltaba esos gritos mientras veía sus manos, estúpido, no viste lo que pasa cuando un metal entra en contacto con altas temperaturas, pues es momento de que lo averigües

Me comence a acercar mientras él seguía concentrado en su dolor, me tele trasporte rápidamente hasta quedar detrás de él y sujetar su cabeza

- **veamos si hay algo acá dentro que te permite pensar-** dije mientras comenzaba a aplicar fuerza y comprimir su cabeza hasta que finalmente exploto como un huevo- **je parece ser que esto no ha sido usado en bastante tiempo** -dije mientras me limpiaba los restos de cerebro y carne que tenía en mis manos, pero algo que me pareció extraño fue que el líder aun después de toda esta carnicería, seguía estando tranquilo, seguro tiene algo planeado

 _[No lo dudes, recuerda que es un demonio y estos son siempre bastante calculadores, aunque lo más cercano que hemos conocido de un demonio en el pasado fue krugrer, igual no bajes la guardia]_

 _-_ _ **te recomiendo lo mismo ya que parece ser que está bastante confiado, acabalo rápido-**_

- _está bien, pero ddraig cuanto tiempo queda-_

 _[En tu condición actual media hora, si recibes más daño el tiempo se acortara así que debes ser rápido y letal, acaba con el de una buena vez ya que entre más tiempo tengas activada esta cosa más tiempo tardaras en recuperarte]_

 _-entendido-_ fue lo que hablamos mientras miraba a mi objetivo y el me miraba a mí, comenzamos a caminar en círculos sin perder de vista al otro

-qué te pasa dragón, te quedaste callado de repente-

- **como sabes que soy un dragón-**

-aunque no lo creas tu aura te delata a kilómetros, grita dragón pero también se mescla bastante bien con esa aura de slasher que también te delata-comenzó a decir mientras juntaba energía, supongo que demoniaca en sus manos, será mejor estar atento, pero mejor hare algo divertido-en serio jamás pensaste que alguien notaria que eres, aun así voy a eliminarte para vengar a mi familia-dijo haciendo que me confundiera-sí, todos los mutantes somos una sola familia, Y TU TE ATREVISTE A MATAR A TODOS ELLOS, SIN DUDA JAMAS OLVIDARE ESO-al decir eso comenzó a dispararme varias ráfagas de poder demoniaco que fueron tan rápido que no pude evitar un daño directo

Los disparos no eran normales, estos me estaban atravesando, suerte que cuando activo esto desconecta mi sistema nervioso porque si no esto dolería y mucho, pero que tanto poder tiene este tipo para lograr herirme

[No te sorprendas ese poder esta tan condensado que no lo puedes quemar con la suficiente rapidez para evitar daño, además recuerda solo puedes quemar objetos físicos cosas como poder no puedes hacerlo, muévete porque si no seguiremos recibiendo daño directo]

- **veo que tienes algunos trucos guardados, nada mal pero veamos si puedes acabar con esto-** lo provoque para mi sorpresa funciono y comenzó a lanzar más ráfagas pero esta vez yo lo esquivaba esperando que se acercara y para mi suerte así fue cada vez se acercaba más y más molesto- **en serio eres el líder de estos nuevos tipos, si son tan patéticos como los anteriores, je ahora entiendo porque se extinguieron-** lo seguí provocando hasta que vi que finalmente perdió los estribos

-AHORA SI VOY A MATARTE DE UNA VEZ Y PARA SIEMPRE-grito mientras cubría sus manos de poder demoniaco y comenzaba a darme puñetazos por todo el cuerpo

Tengo que decirlo tiene una fuerza considerable

Con cada golpe que me da puedo sentir como me lastima por dentro

Aunque no aparezcan heridas en mi piel puedo sentir como mis huesos y órganos son heridos

Así que ese es su método no mata por fuero sino que destruye al enemigo por dentro

Curiosa técnica tengo que admitirlo incluso me está haciendo daño

Pero…

No pienso perder tan fácilmente

-MUERE-grito enojado mientras me daba un puñetazo en la cara que me mando a volar haciendo que soltara a Darkrai, parece que es hora del plan B

- _ddraig puedo utilizar alguna de las armas que traje?-_ le pregunte mentalmente a mi compañero mientras veía que había caído entre un montón de cajas

 _[claro, me imagino cual quieres así que adelante solo diré que reducirá un poco tu tiempo ya que en estos momentos tienes magia pero gracias a la Dead Maker una vez que la desactives no tendrás nada así que tardaras más en regenerarte, buena suerte]-_ sonreí ligeramente al sentir como algo se formaba en mi mano izquierda, eh ahora si te va a doler

-QUE PASA EH, SLASHER, YA TE RENDISTE-gritaba mientras caminaba hacia mí-ESPERO QUE NO HAYAS MUERTO PORQUE NO DEJARE QUE LO HAGAS TAN FACILME….-no continuo hablando porque un sonido lo dejo helado

RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (sonido de motosierra) (por si interesa saber cómo se ve es la que lleva Leatherface en "masacre en Texas 3D la herencia maldita" buena película a mi criterio)

Me levanto mientras sostengo con fuerza la motosierra, no estoy muy acostumbrado a usarla, Leatherface solo me dio unas clases de cómo usar esta cosa a la hora de matar, bueno será mejor que esas lecciones haya servido

- **espero que estés preparado, que ahora no tendré piedad-** dije mientras me lance corriendo contra él, levanto el arma mientras corro para bajarlo rápidamente sobre él, pero para mí mala suerte lo logra esquivar….

-parece ser que eres algo tonto para usar eso-dijo mientras se reía de mí, enserio piensa que falle

- **mira tú brazo-** le dije mientras una sonrisa algo torcida aparecía en mi rostro

-eh?-dijo confundido para mirar el área indicada y notar que su brazo izquierdo del codo para abajo había desaparecido y sangre salía en su lugar-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito de dolor al ver que había perdido su brazo-INFELIZ-

- **gracias, me alegran tan buenas palabras-** dije con burla mientras me acercaba a Darkrai y la colocaba en mi espalda haciendo que rasgara mi ropa para que tuviera donde sujetarse- **ahora será mejor que te quedes quieto si quieres morir rápido y sin dolor, o continua luchando y sufrirás más, haz tu elección-**

-maldito-dijo quejándose mientras paraba la hemorragia de su brazo y se volvía a poner de pie pero se notaba que la pérdida de sangre había sido significativa ya que no podia mantenerse bien

- **no eres el primero en decirme eso-** dije mientras desaparecía la motosierra ya que si voy a matarlo será con mi propio estilo y no copiando el de alguien más, pero esto igual será divertido

-MUERE-grito sacándome de mis pensamientos y al mirar abajo pude ver cómo había utilizado su propio brazo para atravesar mi estómago, si sintiera dolor definitivamente estaría gritando pero ahora no siento nada, luego de unos segundos su mirada de odio se convierte en una de dolor ya que su brazo comienza a quemarse dejando solo huesos, aunque estos claro comenzaron también a arder

- **lastima, perdiste tu ultima oportunidad-** dije para lanzarme entra el atravesando su cuerpo repetidas veces, evitando áreas vitales pero igual que sienta dolor, luego de eso saque a Darkrai de un tirón para luego atravesar su cabeza desde abajo sintiendo como pasaba por la carne blanda de su mandíbula, la boca, pasando por la lengua atravesando el paladar y llegando al cerebro dividiéndolo en dos, pero no era suficiente así que moviéndolo de forma ruda hacia arriba pude sentir como sus vértebras cervicales ser rompían y separaban, desgarrando la carne, las venas, arterias, su tráquea, valiendo a sacar la espada de forma violenta provocando que saliera una gran cantidad de sangre de su herida, para volver a atravesar su cuerpo pero esta vez con toda mi fuerza y dirigido hacia su caja torácica atravesándolo pero en ese momento pude sentir como algo me oponía resistencia, su columna vertebral, así que decidí aplicar aún más fuerza rompiéndola en varios pedazos destruyendo también la medula ósea, volviendo a retirar rápidamente el arma para ver como su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre el suelo

Era más que obvio que estaba muerto después del primer golpe, como como dicen uno nunca está demasiado seguro, volví a levantar a Darkrai para enterrar en el cuello de este imbécil para finalmente cortar su cabeza de su cuerpo, no fue tan difícil de hecho una vez destroza dadas su vertebras lo demás era carne blanda

- **se acabó-** sentencie esas palabras para volver a colocar a Darkrai en mi espalda para luego caer de rodillas comenzando a respirar cansado, podia sentir como la Dead Maker se desactivaba lentamente, como si de un fuego extinguiéndose se tratase, poco a poco mi apariencia iba volviendo a la normalidad, luego de algunos segundos me levante torpemente hacia donde estaban los creepypastas pero podia notar que tenían algo de miedo en sus miradas, aunque considerando toda la masacre que hice y mostrar esa forma, los comprendo

-tranquilos ya termino todo-dije sonriente mientras rompía sus ataduras y les ayudaba a ponerse de pie, bueno a los chicos les fue fácil pero las chicas en especial a clock y Sally me miraban como si vieran al mismísimo diablo, aunque no es algo tan alejado tampoco ya que según he escuchado es un ser despiadado y yo no soy tan diferente a él en ese sentido, igual rápidamente rompí sus ataduras y las mire a los ojos-ya acabo si, ya no hace nada-dije sonriente mientras las veía, espero que me entiendan

En ese momento ellas asintieron y las ayude a ponerse de pie, nadie dijo nada, nadie hizo nada

-bueno será mejor irnos-dije mientras tiraba un papel al suelo y de este salía un portar mostrando la mansión al otro lado-pasen esto será más efectivo que caminar-dije divertido mientras veía como todos lo comenzaban a cruzar, una vez que lo hicieron saque un papel con un circulo y una máscara de jockey en medio con un hacha y un machete cruzados detrás y lo arroje al piso, para marcar este lugar y volver cuando tenga más fuerza, luego de eso también lo atravesé y aparece enfrente de la mansión junto con los demás

-bueno hay que ver el lado positivo de esto, zalgo quería remodelar-rio laughing Jack para mirar a los demás, ni idea si será verdad o no

La mayor parte de la entrada de la mansión está destruida aunque la parte de adentro se encuentra en mejor estado, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de sus habitantes, Jeff se quedó dormido casi inmediatamente después de que se tiro en el sofá, lo mismo paso con eyeless y ben, laughing ni idea que se hizo al igual que slenderman, ticci toby también se quedó dormido en otro sofá al lado de akzel al igual que scarecrow, pude ver cono nena, jane, clock y Sally iban hacia las sus habitaciones creo yo, ni idea aunque no los culpo este día ha sido bastante pesado

Mientras pienso eso puedo sentir como mi visión comienza a fallar y mis piernas pierden fuerza, genial, hasta ahora me está afectando, torpemente me comienzo a dirigir a mi habitación pero una voz me detiene

-issei-al mirar atrás puedo ver que se trata de Clockwork, que es lo que querrá?

(Narra Clockwork)

Después de todo lo que paso hoy tengo una duda que realmente necesito contestar, ¿issei, nos salvó por voluntad propia o solo por su trabajo?, esa duda me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace unos días, ya que bien pudo habernos abandonado desde el primer día, pudo haber decidido no ir a salvarnos pero igual lo hizo y por ello salió lastimado, así que iré a averiguarlo en este momento

Suerte que todos los demás están dormidos ya que si me encontraran podrían malinterpretar las cosas y no dejarían de molestarme por bastante tiempo

Con algo de esfuerzo me levanto de mi cama ya que me encuentro bastante adolorida por lo de hoy, pero igual no es nada serio así que de manera silenciosa salgo de mi cuarto y me dirigió hacia el de issei, por pura suerte lo encuentro antes de entrar

-issei-lo llame de manera seria, el rápidamente voltea a verme y puedo ver que tiene una mirada de cansancio, sería mejor hacer esto rápido para que pueda descansar

-sí que necesitas-me dijo sonriente

-quería preguntarte algo, claro si no es molestia-

-claro no hay problema, dime que es-dijo tranquilo mientras me miraba a los ojos, bueno al ojo porque no sé qué estaría bien en ese reloj

-quería saber….-comence a sentirme nerviosa, pero no puedo dejar que esto me distraiga, vamos has hecho cosas muchísimo más difíciles que esto, solo hazlo-…porque nos salvaste-dije haciendo que el abriera los ojos bastante, luego inclino la cabeza a la izquierda mientras parpadeaba confundido

¿Qué significa esa reacción?

-porque más lo habría hecho, obviamente fue para salvarlos, después de todo….-ya veo así que solo fue por su trabajo, entonces todo lo que paso conmigo solo fue….-…no puedo dejar de lado a mis amigos-al momento en que dijo eso levante rápidamente la cabeza para ver que estaba sonriendo

-¿amigos?-pregunte sorprendida

-sí, tiene algo de malo que los considere amigos?-dijo dudoso mientras inclinaba la cabeza a lo que yo negué con la mía-uf que bueno, por lo que veo en tu cara seguro te preguntas porque los considero amigos verdad-dijo sonriente mientras me veía, que tan fácil soy de leer?-antes de ir por lo del contrato tengo que admitirlo no sabía si podría confiar en ustedes o no ya que los demás siempre me dijeron que eran bastante diferentes y otras cosas más, pero cuando los vi por primera vez y estos días, me di cuenta de que no son tan diferentes a nosotros y no solo en el sentido de como "despertaron" sino que también son como una familia, cuidan de los suyos y otras cosas que me di cuenta en este corto tiempo, además me aceptaron aun sabiendo que yo soy un slasher por lo que no podia quedarles mal, no porque me sienta en deuda ni porque sea un trabajo, acepte esto por voluntad propia y si es por ayudarlos no me importara recibir un regaño de mis colegas con tal de que estén bien-

Ahora si ya no sé qué pensar, creo que no es igual a mi ex novio, el si es alguien sincero y parece que realmente nos salvó porque quiso

-…-mientras pienso en eso una sonrisa va a apreciando en mi cara, espero que no lo note

-necesitas algo más?-pregunto para luego dar un bostezo, supongo que está cansado sería mejor dejarlo por hoy

-no, nada más, buenas noches-me retire mientras escuche un "buenas noches" a mi espalda, rápidamente entro en mi cuarto, cierro con llave la puerta y me tiro en la cama

-hoy no fue un día tan malo después de todo-sonreí para luego caer dormida…

(Narra issei)

Me alegra haber sacado de dudas a clock aunque, no me siento muy bien

Entro a mi habitación como puedo y cierro la puerta puedo sentir como mi cuerpo comienza a ceder, como mis heridas comienzan a abrirse para dejar fluir la sangre, mi visión cada vez se va volviendo más borrosa hasta que dejo de mirar, siento como mi cuerpo se desploma en el charco que produjo mi sangre

[Es un milagro que hayas aguantado tanto, sin duda te has vuelto más fuerte]

-Puede ser, pero este es mi limite, oye anota otra muerte a mi lista, porque no estoy seguro de que pueda regenerarme a tiempo-

[Tristemente no podrás, así que si morirás esta vez y digo que en unos días volverás a la vida]

-Ya veo, bueno espero que no se preocupen por mí, ejejeje-rio con mis últimas fuerzas-te veré luego ddraig…-finalmente pude sentir como la muerte me reclamo no es la primera vez que muero y tampoco creo que será al ultima pero sinceramente después de todo lo que ha pasado en el día…..

No me molestaría un descanso

.

.

.

(Narra Darkrai)

- **no harás nada?-** le pregunte a mi compañero mientras sentía como el corazón de issei se detenía lentamente

[A que te refieres que haga algo?, quieres que haga algo?]-me pregunto de forma inocente, a que se refiere este idiota

- **como que a que me refiero, me refiero a salvar la vida de issei, no harás nada?-**

[Ah esa es tu duda, a decir verdad, no simplemente lo dejare morir, después de todo no es la primera vez que muere]

- **COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO TAN TRANQUILO-** grite ya que no es posible que él se comporte así y no decida ayudarlo

[No me mal interpretes no lo salvo no porque no quiera, sino porque él me lo pidió]

-que quieres decir con eso-de que está hablando que clase de loco no pediría que lo ayudaran al momento de morir

[hace tiempo el me pidió que no lo volviera a ayudar una vez que muriera, fue cuando se unió a los Slashers que él supo que todos los demás podían volver por sus propios medios y sin la ayuda de terceros, luego de su primera muerte le dije que le ayudaría pero él me dijo que lo dejara ya que él quería saber que era salvarse por sus propios medios y si era preferible que no lo ayudara salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario así que por eso no lo hago, aunque no lo creas me duele bastante saber que puedo ayudarlo pero no me deja]

 **-tal vez tú prometiste eso pero yo no lo hice-** dije para hacer que la espada se moviera y pasara a tener mi forma física (la de fantasma) y cubrí su cuerpo con una masa de oscuridad-bien, con esto no morirá y regenera sus heridas más rápido-

[Porque lo ayudas si lo acabas de conocer? No llevas más de unas horas conociéndolo así que, que tanto te puede preocupar?, además tú lo habías dicho solo puedes estar con un portador mientras esté viva, pero si el muere aunque haya revivido sería una muerte y tu serias libre, así que porque lo haces]

- **tengo mis razones para ayudarlo-** dije de forma indiferente además técnicamente he visto toda su vida así que sé qué tipo de persona es

[Está bien haz lo que quieras, yo me iré a dormir]-dijo mientras sentía como su presencia se apagaba, enserio que le pasa a este dragón para dejar solo a su compañero con alguien desconocido

- **en serio, que tanto a cambiando el mundo desde que he dormido-** me queje mientras veía el cuerpo de issei el cual ya casi estaba curado pero sus signos vitales seguían débiles- **parece que esto tomara más trabajo del que pensé-** suspire ya que parece que tendré que usar el plan B

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Narra issei)

Comienzo a sentir como los rayos del sol me comienzan a dar en la cara, en serio? Ni muerto me deja dormir tranquilo el sol, esto mismo paso las veces anteriores yo muerto todo tranquilo hasta que el sol o un rayo todo extraño me despertaban y como estaba de mal humor me ponía a matar, bueno que más da

Comienzo a abrir los ojos para percatarme que seguía en el cuarto que me habían dado pero me encontraba en la cama, que curioso no recuerdo como llegue, bueno han pasado algunos días así que supongo que alguien me encontró tirado y me movió hasta acá

[Te equivocas, no han pasado días, sino horas, solo estuviste inconsciente unas horas]

Ah ya veo…

ESPERA

¿Cómo QUE UNAS HORAS, Y COMO QUE INONCIENTE SE SUPONE QUE MORI, NO ME DIGAS QUE ME AYUDASTE?

[No estoy sordo para que me grites y contestando a tu pregunta, no yo no tuve nada que ver con que no murieras fue una promesa que me hiciste cumplir así que no fui yo, sino alguien más]

-quien?-dije dudoso cuando me percaté de que había un bulto encima de mi tapado por las sabanas, seguro es Sally que entro de nuevo a mi cuarto-será mejor continuar con esta conversación luego-le dije de forma seria pero también en un susurro ya que no quiero que escuche-Sally? Estas despierta?-pregunte pero no respondió, que raro, bueno levantemos la sabana a ver qué pasa, tome un extremo de la sabana y la retire pero al hacerlo me quede completamente sorprendido puesto que la persona que estaba sobre mí no era alguien que conociera

Frente a mí se encontraba chica cálculo de unos 17 años, tiene el cabello de un color blanco, tiene piel clara lleva un vestido negro que le llega hasta la mitad del muslo, guantes que cubren hasta la mitad del antebrazo, medias largas y tiene una bufanda roja que se ve bastante cómoda y con verla digo que sus medias podrían ser 80, 55 y 85

[Como demonios sabes eso]

Mejor no preguntes

[Prefiero no saber de qué estás hablando, mejor averigua quien es]

Claro

-¿despertaste?, que bueno por un momento pensé que habrías entrado en coma-me dijo con una voz monótona mientras me veía a los ojos

-eh, bueno gracias pero me podrías decir quién eres?-dije algo nervioso ya que no es normal despertar y ver una chica encima de ti y más con esa mirada tan penetrante e intimidante

-me presento nuevamente mi nombre es Darkrai reina de la oscuridad y del terror-dijo de forma seria mientras se ponía de pie

-espera, eres la espada?-dije asombrado ya que la única forma que había visto de "ella" había sido aquel fantasma pero para mí hasta tenia voz de hombre

-efectivamente-dijo con gracia

-ah genial pero porque te presentas hasta ahora?-dije con duda

-simple tenía bastante tiempo sin haber tenido energía, yo me alimento del miedo pero al estar sellada no podia consumir nada, al momento que te enfrentaste a esos fenómenos el miedo que les diste fue suficiente para que pudiera retomar mi forma física-me comenzó a explicar mientras saltaba y se para enfrente de mi

-está bien, ahora que tienes tu cuerpo nuevamente, ¿Qué harás?-le pregunte mientras me levantaba y me sentaba al borde de la cama, además que tanto escogerá lo más seguro es que quiera irse y no la culparía que lo hiciera

-me quedara para ayudarte-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y ponía una expresión pensativa-no quiero que te hagas una idea equivocada, si me quedo contigo tendré una fuente constante de energía sin necesidad de hacer algo, además de que tengo que quedarme con aquel que porte la espada por el resto de su vida-dijo de forma tranquila

-entonces te podrás ir o en un buen rato o quizás te quedes aquí para siempre-dije con simpleza mientras me volvía a tirar en la cama

-que quieres decir con eso-

-simple, al ser un slasher soy propenso a morir, pero también soy propenso a regresar no importa que-dije mientras me volvía a levantar y me levantaba la manga de mi brazo derecho para mostrar mi marca de maldición-con esta cosa puedo renacer, revivir como quieras decirle las veces que quiera, no puedo morir así que te quedarías conmigo por siempre a menos de que si muero pues eso lo cuentes como fin de la vida así que supuestamente después de la pelea morí así que técnicamente eres libre, por cierto sabes cuánto ha pasado desde aquel día-

-bueno déjame contestar tus dudas-dijo mientras se acercaba a mí-primero cuento como muerte cuando el alma se separa del cuerpo pero ese obviamente no es tu caso ya que tu entras en un estado de letargo así que no cuenta como muerte a mi criterio, segundo solo han pasado unas horas desde ese enfrentamiento y si estas consiente tan rápido es que yo cure tus heridas-dijo haciendo que abra los ojos a mas no poder

-y porque lo hiciste-dije sorprendido ya que supongo que ddraig debió explicarle que no pido ser salvado de la muerte

-simplemente si morías yo volvería estar sellada en mi forma de espada y tendría que esperar a que alguien vuelva a intentar obtener la espada, quiero ver en que se ha vuelto el mundo y para eso necesito poder moverme así que por ello te necesito-

Ah ya veo entonces si tenía sus motivos, bueno no la culpo así que supongo que está bien

-entonces está bien para mí, será un placer trabajar contigo-dije sonriente mientras cerraba los ojos-ah por cierto te molestaría que utilizara otra arma como una motosierra, un machete u otra arma?-

-has lo que quieras después de todo soy una de las armas más poderosas que problema tengo que utilize una motosierra de cuarta o un pedazo de metal oxidado que llamas machete, no tengo ningún problema-dijo eso con indiferencia pero puedo notar claramente su enojo creo que no usare otra arma hasta que se acostumbre

Me pregunto cómo se tomaran los demás esta noticia

[Habrá que esperar]

-bueno dejémoslo así por hoy-dijo ella mientras daba un largo bostezo y se frotaba el ojo que tenía descubierto por su pelo-gaste bastante energía regenerando tus heridas y me siento algo cansada, dormiré un rato hablamos más tarde-dijo para luego que todo su cuerpo fuera cubierto por una masa de oscuridad y volviera a tomar su forma de espada solo que esta vez el ojo que estaba en la hoja estaba cerrado

-bueno parece que mi vida será más complicada de lo que ya era, a donde se fueron aquellos tiempos-

[Te refieres a aquellos donde matabas a todo aquel que se te ponía enfrente, vivías en una desgastada cabaña, te mataban cada tanto y revivías cada cierto tiempo y te enfrentabas a enemigos fuertes]

-sip extraño esos tiempos, quizás luego haga una visita a mi hogar, bueno que más da, me daré un baño porque estoy cubierto de sangre mía y de dudosa procedencia- reí para luego dirigirme al baño y comenzar a desvestirme solo para ver algo que no me esperaba-pero qué demonios-dije al ver que tenía exactamente las mismas marcas que cuando activo la Dead Maker solo que estas parecen cicatrices, desde mi hombro hasta mi estómago, se ve como una quemadura que sano además de que también tengo marcas de cortes y apuñaladas por el resto de mi cuerpo-por, porque tengo cicatrices-pregunte algo asustado ya que es la primera vez que veo cicatrices en mi cuerpo

[al no tener tanta energía para regenerarte durante la primera pelea varias heridas quedaron como las vez ahora, las marcas de la Dead Maker son debido a que no te quedo energía para regenerarte después de usarla y al ser tratado luego de un buen rato quedaron cicatrices]

-ya veo, uf ya me había espantado que mi curación ya no estaba funcionando-reí para luego entrar a bañarme, realmente lo que menos me gusta de ser un slasher es que te quede la sangre encima, realmente es molesto

Luego de un baño rápido y reparar mi ropa salí de la habitación pero tengo que decirlo con cada paso que doy siento como si se clavaran varios cuchillos en mi carne

[Puede que te hayas recuperado de las heridas pero la fatiga sigue en tu cuerpo, tendrás que descansar y no pelear por algunos días para recuperarte al 100%]

-Ya veo, bueno será luego por el momento iré a ver cómo está todo-dije mientras me aguante las ganas de gritar por cada paso que daba y revisé la mansión y tengo que decirlo la entrada y la parte delantera están peor de lo que pensé, además todos siguen dormidos no los culpo fue un día pesado ayer así así que mejor será dejarlo por el momento

[Dime qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer ahora]-me preguntó ddraig mientras veía los alrededores

-sinceramente no sé Supongo que habrá que esperar a que los demás se levanten y ver qué hacer luego no podemos dejar esto esto cómo está-

[Está bien es tu decisión]

-sólo esperemos que el jefe no se moleste si llegamos un poco tarde ejejeje

-sólo esperemos que el jefe no se moleste si llegamos un poco tarde jejeje-rei un poco para sentir un gran dolor en el pecho-se me olvidaba que sigo adolorido

-eres alguien gracioso-escuche una voz detrás de mí, rápidamente me pongo en guarda y saco a Darkrai de mi espalda pero puedo notar que sigue dormida, por lo que no ayuda mucho, pero quien estaba frente a mí era, Zero-hola, ha pasado un rato desde que nos vimos-dijo divertida mientras se apoyaba en su martillo-wow que linda espada donde la conseguiste-

-que haces acá?-le dije con duda ya que hasta donde sabia ella no pertenecía a la mansión

-que? Acaso no puedo visitar a mis viejos amigos o a mi slasher favorito-dijo sonriente mientras caminaba alrededor mío-no estarás molesto por el golpe que te di verdad-dijo mientras balanceaba su martillo

-ni tanto, supongo que tuviste tus razones para dejarme inconsciente, además me deje golpear-dije divertido ya que si era cierto porque si hubiera querido podría haber evitado ese golpe pero no lo hice porque simplemente quise que lo hiciera

-ya veo, bueno además note que tienes la cabeza dura-me dijo divertida mientras se detenía detrás de mi

-gracias por el halago-dije serio-además que es eso de que soy tu slasher favorito-

-simple, he visto a bastante y digo son bastantes pero de todos ellos eres el más "humano"-dijo lo último haciendo las comillas al momento de decir humano

-que quieres decir con humano-

-simple, tienes algo que aún no te vuelve un monstruo que busca la muerte de otros pero tampoco eres un humano inocente-

-no eres la primera en decirme algo parecido-dije mientras recordaba las palabras de Pinhead, esas palabras jamás las olvidare

"si no te desases de lo que te vuelve humano no avanzaras como slasher, tienes demasiada compasión y aprecio por otros, tienes que quitarte eso si quieres mostrarle al mundo que eres realmente"

Si realmente fuera tan fácil de hacerlo lo haría sin dudar, pero estas emociones no puedo desasirme de ellas

-pero eso también te vuelve interesante-dijo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, ¿Cuándo se movió que no la note?-será interesante saber que harás de ahora en adelante-luego de decir eso salió por el enorme agujero que antes era la puerta-sigue adelante que estaré al tanto de tus acciones-dijo para finalmente salir y desaparecer en el bosque

-que chica tan rara-dije divertido mientras vieja por donde se había ido

[No olvides que tú también eres raro]-dijo ddraig de forma burlona

-supongo que tienes razón, bueno a ver qué pasa-dije para comenzar a caminar por toda la mansión

Durante el resto del día no paso mayor cosa, bueno lo único extraño fue que no encontré a ningún creepypasta paseando o siquiera salir de sus habitaciones, por curiosidad active mi habilidad para detectar personas para saber si había alguien y sip todos se encontraban en sus cuartos supongo que bastante cansados por todo lo que ocurrió, yo me puse a arreglar la parte delantera y con un poco de trabajo y mucha magia logre siquiera tapar el agujero aunque no puse puerta ya que me quede bastante adolorido como para continuar

-uf que día, ahora ya sé que siente un albañil-bromee mientras me tiraba en el sofá principal, espero que no les moleste, en fin cada vez la vida se vuelva más complicada

[Bueno eso se debe a lo que eres y que tan poderoso eres]

-que quieres decir con eso último, lo primero te lo entiendo ya que soy un slasher pero que quieres decir con eso de poderoso-

[Entre más fuerte te vuelvas más seres se verán atraídos hacia ti, para pelear o para convivir, un ejemplo son los Slashers, ya que después de tu visita a Manhattan los Slashers te encontrar y te ofrecieron unirte a su grupo y tu aceptaste luego de eso te volviste más poderoso y a sus vez aparecían enemigos más poderosos así que por eso el poder atrae poder, entre más fuerte te vuelvas más seres se verán atraídos hacia ti]

-supongo que no puede evitarse, después de todo cada vez que me levanto lo hago más fuerte-suspire cansado ya que no podia hacer nada-ahora que hacemos?-pregunte y como si alguien me escuchara la pared delante mío comenzó a romperse, como si fuera una puerta, dentro de esa ruptura salía un montón de luz blanca, y de ahí comenzó a salir Pinhead, pero que hace el aquí

-hola issei-se dice de forma seria, ya es usual que use ese tono conmigo cuando me califica sobre mi desempeño en las misiones

-hola jefe-dije con cortesía

-creo que sabes cuál es el motivo de mi visita, no es así-

-supongo que para decirme los problemas y defectos que tuve durante la misión-dije serio ya que no tengo idea de cómo lo hace pero puede saber qué fue lo que hicimos durante un trabajo para luego dar su veredicto

-te equivocas, vengo a llevarte de vuelta a casa-dijo haciendo que quede completamente sorprendido

-ya paso una semana?-pregunte dudoso

-en realidad no, pero lograste terminar el asunto en menos de una semana por lo que quiero que vuelvas a casa, esperaremos a los demás y luego daré una noticia-comenzó a decirme mientras caminaba hacia esa puerta

-pero…-comence a pensar en algunas cosas, para luego tomar una decisión-….no podría quedarme unos días más?-pregunte con algo de miedo

-quedarte unos días, porque-dijo serio mientras se volteaba a verme

-bueno supongo que jessie todavía no ha despertado verdad?-le pregunte recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte-bueno tampoco que tenga mucho que hacer una vez llegue digo los demás tardaran su rato en llegar así que…...-

-ya veo, está bien puedes quedarte, te quiero el domingo en la tarde de vuelta en casa-dijo para entrar en esa grieta y que esta desapareciera

-casa. Eh?-dije mientras sostenía un collar entre mis manos-quizás he pasado bastante tiempo fuera de casa

[Uno años diaria yo]-dijo ddraig

-recuérdame ir a visitar el lago, hace tiempo que no voy-dije para comenzar a dirigirme a mi cuarto

[Hace tiempo que te comportas muy sentimental]

-supongo que las personas o Slashers cambian-dije para tirarme en la cama-en fin a dormir

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Mente de issei)

-muy bien ddraig, hoy que vamos a practicar-le dije al enorme dragón rojo que tenía enfrente, desde hace un tiempo esta es nuestra forma de practicar sin molestar a nadie, además las ventajas de estar acá es que puedo usar todo mi poder sin tener repercusiones en mi cuerpo, bueno al día siguiente me levanto con toda la pereza del mundo pero es mejor que quedarme inconsciente varios días

[La verdad, hoy no estrenaras conmigo]-me dijo haciendo que me quedara confundido

-entonces con quién?, con alguno de los antiguos portadores-

[Tampoco]

-entonces?-ahora si estoy confundido

[Con ella]-dijo para moverse a un lado mostrando a Darkrai que sostenía en sus manos su propia espada-[quiere practicar contigo la espada ya que me dijo que tu forma de usarla es bastante triste]-me dijo mientras emprendía el vuelo-[iré a hablar con los demás mientras tanto, te deseo suerte]-y con esas palabras se fue del lugar

Maldita lagartija super desarrollada porque no me lo dijo antes, en fin que le puedo hacer, ahora a ver que tengo de malo

-entonces cual es el problema que tengo con la espada?-le pregunte mientras me para enfrente de ella

-como dijo el dragón tu estilo da pena, sigues moviendo la espada como si fuera tu machete, estas armas si bien son parecidas es necesario saber cómo usarlas correctamente, además ni utilizabas bien tu machete, solo lo movías para aplastar y despedazar, tendré mucho que enseñarte-me comenzó a regañar de una forma bastante estricta, sinceramente no me habían regañado así desde que Pinhead me mando al infierno para entrenar la Dead Maker, eso sí fue horrible

-en mi defensa ninguno de los que enfrentado ha utilizado algún arma que me haga pelear enserio además que culpa tengo que todos los que me enfrente en este último tiempos sean campistas, adolescentes y uno que otro adulto que si bien me dio pelea ni utilizo alguna espada o algo parecido así que no me culpes-trata de defenderme pero realmente esa excusa Sono bastante patética pero es cierto

-como sea-dijo mientras creaba otra espada similar a la suya solo que esta no tenía el ojo que tenía la otra-atrapa-me dijo para lanzarme esa espada pero con la fuerza que uso mo pude atraparla y me atravesó el estómago además de que con la fuerza que llevaba me derribo-debes estar más atento de tu entorno-

-lo lamento pero no es normal que alguien te lanza una espada y además con esa fuerza-me queje mientras me levantaba y sacaba la espada-ahora que-dije mientras la tomaba por el mango y la movía un poco para probar el peso

-da igual, ahora comencemos, espero que estés preparado porque-dijo mientras movía la espada de una forma bastante elegante pero a la vez mortal y rápida-….cuando enseño soy bastante estricta-

-….-lo más que pude hacer fue tragar saliva, esto sí estará feo, luego de pensar eso pude ver como ella se lanzaba contra mí a lo que apenas pude bloquear su ataque sin salir derrapando un poco en el piso

-si no vas a comenzar tú, lo hare yo-dijo para luego volver a lanzarse, a lo que yo me moví para hacer lo mismo, ambas espadas chocaron sacando chispas, mientras ambos sosteníamos la misma fuerza, luego de eso nos separamos dando un salto hacia atrás

Luego ella intento hacer lo mismo pero yo me convertí en humo cuando ella apareció, dejándola confundida al ver que había desaparecido, rápidamente me materialice detrás de ella para darle un puñetazo en la cara mandándola a volar algunos metros

-hay PERDON-le grite mientras corría hacia ella, creo que utilize mucha fuerza

-ejejeje, sí que me tomaste por sorpresa pero….-comenzó a decir para atravesarme el estómago y darme una patada en la cara que me hizo volar unos cuantos metros-…...tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres ganarme-

-acepto la apuesta-dije mientras me levantaba y me regeneraba, cierto, este al ser un mundo mental podemos pelear sin contenernos

-parece que te diste cuenta que no hay limitaciones, AHORA ATACA CON TODO-me grito mientras se volvía a lanzar contra mi

-CLARO-grite para repetir la acción

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Algunas horas más tarde

-tengo que admitirlo…tienes talento-dijo Darkrai mientras respiraba algo pesado y tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo-pero…..te falta mucho por mejorar-termino para luego caer de espaldas al piso

Aunque yo no me encontraba en mejor estado, me faltaba el brazo derecho, tenía un agujero en mi estómago, además de varios cortes en todo el cuerpo y me apoyaba en la espada que me había dado, jamás pensé que alguien que se tan tierna podría dejarme peor que Pinhead o beepers o que Leatherface, pero esto me muestra que tengo un largo camino por recorrer, luego de unos segundos termine cayendo también al piso, ya no tengo fuerzas ni para moverme

[Parece que se divirtieron]-escuche la voz de ddraig que venía hacia nosotros pero pude ver que estaba más que sorprendido por el estado en que nos encontrábamos-[pero que les paso?]

-un entrenamiento-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo

[Mejor no quiero saber qué fue lo que paso]-dijo ddraig para pasarme mi brazo cercenado y dejarlo a mi lado-[en serio cuantas veces haz perdido una extremidad]

-ya perdí la cuenta-dije mientras a duras penas me volvía a colocar el brazo y este se unía a mi cuerpo, luego de eso me levante y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Darkrai-fue un buen encuentro, la próxima vez peleemos con todo-dije mientras le extendía la mano y le ayudaba a levantarse

-lo mismo te digo-dijo mientras se levantaba-eso será todo por hoy-luego de decir eso desapareció en una masa de oscuridad

-wow que salida-

[Le doy crédito]-dijo ddraig mientras se ponía a mi lado-[ahora qué?]-

-esperar a que termine la semana-

[Suponía que dirías, eso]-rio para luego comenzar a caminar-[quieres practicar un poco más]

-claro-dije mientras mi mirada se volvía asesina y mis ojos cambiaban a rojos-cuando quieras-le dije para lanzarme contra el

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El resto de la semana fue increíblemente normal, bueno normal para alguien como yo

Ayudar a todos a reconstruir la entrada

Pasar tiempo con Clockwork

Jugar con Sally, ben y smail a lo que ellos querían y tengo que decirlo esos niños y perro tienen una energía impresionante además de ser bastante imperativos

Practicar con akzel, ticci, Jene slenderman, a los dos primeros con sus armas que es grato encontrar que dos creepypastas usan las mismas armas que yo, a Jene con lanzar cuchillos que si bien lo hace con una buena precisión le falta fuerza para que sea letal, aunque aun no teniendo porque todas las cosas con las que quiere practicar tenían la cara de Jeff y siempre terminaban destrozados y con slenderman me ayudo a practicar mejor mi tele trasportación ya que solo puedo hacerlo a una distancia algo corta mientras que el si quiere puede aparecer donde quiera así que me ayudo con algunos consejos para mejorar eso

Con los demás mi interacción fue mínima ya que estaban ocupados o al menos eso decia pero no me molesta ya con el tiempo nos llevaremos mejor

También tenía entrenamiento por las noches con Darkrai y según ella estoy mejorando aunque a lo que a mí me concierne no tanto ya que pasar de un estilo a otro es algo complejo y de vez en cuando me confundo en mis movimientos y termino haciendo una estupidez que lleva a una herida para mí o para Darkrai

Aunque no he podido dejar de pensar en que estará tramando Pinhead, si bien es alguien bastante inteligente no deja de ser alguien frio, calculador y sádico a la hora de planear algo, siempre actúa amigable con nosotros pero con cualquiera se vuelve alguien que no quisieras ni encontrarte, no sé cómo se pondrá cuando le comente todo lo que paso, con este incidente las cosas se pondrá bastante malas

En fin ya son las 10 de la mañana y es mi último día acá, a eso de las 3 voy a irme para llegar a las 5 a casa, al fin y al cabo es ahí donde pertenezco

Anoche empaque todo lo que me pertenecía, ahora solo me falta comer algo, despedirme e ir a investigar la cueva donde encontré a Darkrai

[Para que quieres ir a esos lugares]-me pregunto ddraig de forma seria

\- para recoger los restos de mi machete y destruir cualquier evidencia de que estuve en ese lugar -

[Está bien, suerte]

-gracias-dije divertido para luego comenzar a bajar, como era normal no había nadie despierto-(me pregunto si será mejor solo irme sin decir nada, no mejor no hago eso)-pensé para luego comenzar a preparar mi comida

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había llegado la hora de irme, la mañana fue realmente tranquila había hablado un poco con todos pero podia sentir una atmosfera un poco depresiva, pero estoy seguro que estarán bien, son fuertes después de todo, tengo mi mochila en el hombro y me doy la vuelta antes de salir por la puerta principal para mirarlos a todos

-muchísimas gracias por todo-agradecí con una sonrisa mientras los veía-ya saben si necesitan ayuda pueden pedírmela-

-no somos tan débiles-rio Jeff al momento de escuchar mi comentario

-eso lo sé, solo quería decirlo-dije divertido mientras comenzaba a salir, tengo que tomar una distancia considerable para poder usar mis alas, me alejare un poco a pie y luego cambiare a humo para alejarme más y una vez que encuentre un claro iré volando

[No es mal plan]

-gracias-dije para continuar mi camino

-issei-escuche una voz detrás de mí al voltear pude ver que se trataba de clock, que Serra lo que quiere

-qué pasa?-dije mientras la veía

-solo…querida tarde las gracias, por todo-

-no hay de que, fue un gusto-dije sonriente mientras la veía

-entonces, ¿este es el adiós?-me pregunto pero pude notar cierta tristeza en su voz

-claro que no, solo es un hasta luego, ya saben si me necesitan solo llámenme y vendré cuanto me sea posible-

-entonces nos vemos luego-

-hasta otra-dije para convertirme en humo y desaparecer del lugar, al cabo de unos segundos llegue a un claro y me detuve en ese lugar-ahora a volar se ha dicho-dije para extender mis alas y levantar vuelo con dirección hacia la caverna

Realmente no fue nada fuera de lo normal, al llegar a la caverna comence a recolectar los restos de mi machete, realmente me sorprende que se haya destrozado tanto pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo ahora, quizás en casa pueda repararlo o si mucho conseguir otro de igual calidad, también queme todo rastro de sangre o partes de mi cuerpo que se habían alejado por todo el camino que había recorrido mientras buscaba una salida, quería hacer esto ya que no quería que la gente supiera que estuve ahí o que siquiera estoy vivo, pero como este lugar está alejado de la civilización quizás no sea necesario pero igual es mejor prevenir que lamentar

-bueno eso sería todo-dije mientras volvía a subir a la superficie

[En serio piensas reparar eso]-dijo ddraig obviamente refiriéndose al machete

-pues sí, es mi primera arma así que le tengo algo de cariño-

- **claro, usa un pedazo de chatarra teniéndome bajo tus ordenes-** escuche la voz de Darkrai y se oía algo molesta

-no quiero decir eso pero es mejor tener algo "normal" para enfrentarse a humanos ya que si te utilizara contra ellos pensarían que soy alguien diferente-

- **como digas-** dijo para terminar la conversación

-bueno, hora de volver-dije ara convocar un círculo mágico y entrar dentro de el

.

.

(Mansión de los Slashers)

-es bueno estar en casa-dije mientras ingresaba por la puerta principal preparado para cualquier broma pero curiosamente no pasó nada-ha cierto los demás no volverán sino hasta la noche-dije divertido mientras continuaba entrando

-veo que volviste-escuche esa voz a un lado mí y al voltear a ver pude ver que era Pinhead

-hola jefe-salude de manera cordial

-que tal tu misión-

-perfecto, enemigos neutralizados y sin ninguna baja-le conteste te forma militar ya que me pareció que sería divertido

-ya veo, es bueno escucharlo, sube a tu habitación, los demás llegaran en un rato, has lo que quieras por el momento, luego quiero que bajes y si para ese momento la hija de krugrer esta despierta, tráela-

-como diga-dije mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, abriéndola con cuidado pude que jessie no se encontraba en la cama-pero qué demonios?-dije confundido-jessie? Dónde estás?-comence a buscarla ya que según krugrer ella no esperaría hasta hoy pero a donde abra ido, mientras pienso en todo eso-demonios, donde se abra metido esa chica-dije para dirigirme al baño, quizás esté ahí, gire la perrilla de la puerta pero esta se encontraba abierta, supongo que no está, entre para ver rápidamente el lugar pero…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-escuche un grito al entrar y al darme cuenta era jessie quien estaba terminando de bañarse ya que tenía el pelo mojado y se estaba colocando una toalla así, algo que note es que ella se puso más roja que un tomate, aunque creo que también me estoy sonrojando

-lamento haber molestado-dije seriamente mientras cerraba la puerta y me alejaba un poco-porque me sentí así?-

[Así como?]

-no sé, nervioso, digo no es la primera vez que veo una mujer desnuda pero no se esta vez se sintió diferente-

[Quizás porque no es una de tus victimas]

-es lo más probable-

-etooooooo, issei?-escuche la voz de jessie y al mirar en la dirección de donde venía pude ver como asomaba su cabeza y su cara seguía roja

-eh, sí que pasa-conteste algo nervioso, que la expresión de vergüenza en su cara es realmente linda

-crees que me prestarías algo de ropa?-me pregunto nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada

-eh?-me quede confundido ante tal petición

-es que, no tengo más ropa que la que tenía cuando llegue y la estoy lavando en estos momentos, así que quería saber si tienes algo que pueda usar-me explico mientras desviaba la mirada

-está bien, buscare algo-dije mientras buscaba entre la ropa que tenía guardada, lástima que no vivan más chicas acá, aunque pensándolo bien mejor que sea así porque siento que se armarían varios problemas por algún motivo nos odian a morir pero neh, siempre y cuando no nos afecte, estaremos bien

Mientras pensaba eso encontré lo que buscaba una playera negra con y un pantalón casual, espero que le quede

-aquí está la ropa-dije mientras tocaba la puerta y pude ver como la abrió ligeramente para tomar la ropa y volver a cerrarla

Luego de un rato ella voleo a salir con la ropa que le di pero pude notar que seguía sonrojada, aunque claro creo que yo también ya que siento la cara caliente

-entonces, hace cuánto despertaste?-le pregunte para tratar de quitar este ambiente tan raro

-hace unas horas, mientras estaba dormida hable con mi padre y me comento lo que estabas haciendo, y también me dijo que me quedara unos días para practicar aunque no logre mucho avance-dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza

-ya veo, tranquila, llegara el día donde seas una slasher de temer-le dije sonriente haciendo que levantara la cabeza-además me tendrás a mí de apoyo y maestro por lo que te doy mi palabra que te volverás una slasher hecha y derecha-

-gracias-dijo sonriente

-no hay de que, eres mi responsabilidad después de todo-le dije para luego escuchar que golpeaban la puerta-quién es?-

-issei, ya llegaron los demás necesito que bajen a la sala de reunión-escuche a Pinhead del otro lado de la puerta

Espera?

Dijo la sala de reunión, que raro normalmente solo usamos ese lugar para planear nuestra próxima casería o algo así, para que querrá usarla

-será mejor ir-le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la puerta, la sala de reuniones se encuentra en el segundo sótano de esta mansión, la razón por la que no está en uno de los pisos superiores es por motivos de estrategia ya que si se encuentra en un lugar bajo los enemigos tardaran más en llegar y podremos aprovechar ese tiempo para planear, aunque realmente nunca hemos tenido que hacer eso ya que no ha habido alguien lo suficientemente loco o estúpido para atacarnos directamente en nuestra base

Bueno una vez llegado pude ver a todos los demás aunque algunos traían unos cambios como beepers que ahora llevaba una camisa roja debajo de su gabardina o Leatherface que tenía una nueva mascara, si fuera alguien normal sentiría pena por quien fuera la victima pero esto es pan de cada día para nosotros

-entonces jefe cual es la noticia-le pregunte mientras me sentaba en mi lugar y jessie a mi lado el cual curiosamente era el lugar de krugrer, ese tiempo si fue molesto se la pasaban acuchillándome y cortándome y cuando Pinhead volteaba el hacía como que no hizo nada, realmente me molestaba

-simple, nos mudamos-dijo haciendo que todos nos sorprendiéramos a mas no poder

-que quieres decir con eso?-dijo patria bastante sorprendido aunque bueno no es el único

-verán, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que habitamos este lugar, pero no digo que abandonaremos esta casa sino la locación donde la pusimos, lo haremos de forma simple-comenzó a decir para sacar unos dardos y hacer aparecer un mapa de todos los continentes-supongo que recuerdan como se hace esto, ¿verdad?-pregunto mientras todos tomábamos un dardo aunque jessie estaba bastante confundida

-déjame explicarte, esto lo hacemos normalmente para decidir un territorio de casería pero ahora que ya tenemos bastante rato en este lugar supongo que nuestra actividad de ha vuelto sospechosa por lo que lo usaremos para mudarnos-le susurre mientras ella asentía con la cabeza

-bueno iniciemos-dijo el jefe para lanzar primero y el lugar donde callo el dardo fue…Dinamarca….-no puedo ir a Dinamarca-dijo serio haciendo que todos asintiéramos ya que todos teníamos un pasado en ese lugar que es mejor no recordar

-estamos de acuerdo-dijimos todos, bueno todos menos jessie

-que paso en Dinamarca?-dijo levantando la mano como si fuera un salón de clases

-mejor no hagas preguntas si no quieres respuestas-le dije y ella se asustó un poco ya que creo que imagino algo horrible

-sigo yo-dijo Jeper lanzando otro dardo cayendo en sainete Hill, al momento de ver ese lugar a todos nos vino el recuerdo de piramehead y no fue un recuerdo bonito, ese loco nos persiguió por varios días solo por haber invadido su territorio, si bien se le podría considerar un slasher, es uno que por ningún motivo nos gustaría tratar otra vez

-siguiente-dijo Pinhead

-yo-dijo Chucky para lanzar el dardo y caer en los ángeles california, esa opción fue descartada también ya que él era conocido en ese lugar además de que hay Vivian su esposa e hijos y tampoco nos daría gracia vivir en ese lugar

-lo intentare yo-dijo Ghostface para lanzar el dardo y caer en el polo norte, rechazamos ese lugar también ya que además de frio no había casi nada de gente por ese lugar

Pasamos como media hora lanzando dardos cayendo en lugares como Texas, México, España, Inglaterra, new york, Transilvania, entre otros lugares, rechazamos también esos lugares ya que habíamos estado hay antes o habitaba otro slasher que no le agradábamos lo suficiente para que compartiera territorio de casa con nosotros, solo quedábamos jessie y yo y si no encontrábamos un buen lugar tendríamos que volver a hacer esto hasta encontrar uno decente lo cual sinceramente no me agradaba

Jessie lanzo pero el lugar donde callo fue la calle el en pringue sinceramente no nos agradaba la idea de ir a donde Freddy trabajo ya que sería bastante extraño por lo que solo quede yo

-por favor que sea algo bueno-susurre para lanzar el dardo y ver donde callo fue….Japón…más específico en un pueblo llamado Kuoh, espera, no había dicho mi mama que mi padre era originario de ese pueblo-que dicen-les dije mientras boletaba a verlos

-mmmmmmmmmmmmm-pinhead se quedan pensando unos instantes-tendré que hablar con algunas personas pero no habrá problema, todos a favor-pregunto para ver como ninguno objeto nada ya que si bien habíamos viajado por todo el mundo Japón fue una región que jamás nos interesó ir, por lo que no nos conocían, además de que no hemos interactuado con las "leyendas" de ese lugar aunque tampoco creo que haya tanto problema, sin más que decir comenzamos a empacar maletas

Ya que si bien podíamos simplemente mover la casa, el problema radicaba en que no podíamos hacerlo con nosotros dentro, por lo que nos tocó hacerlo a la antigua, conseguir un bote y viajar en el hasta Japón, podríamos haber usado un circulo de trasporte pero como muchos no los conocen o los pueden usar decidimos viajar de forma equitativa.

La noche había caído yo me encontraba en el barandal del barco mientras veía las olas y el cielo estrellado y si se preguntan tenemos un barco guardado por este tipo de situaciones, ni idea cómo se maneja pero he de suponer que Pinhead creo un cenobita para dirigirlo

-issei, quiero decirte algo-escuche alguien hablar detrás de mí y al ver era Pinhead, que querrá

-sí que ocurre jefe-

-veras estuve hablando con zalgo, y al contarle sobre el traslado que tenemos y que su mansión todavía está en reparación le sugerí que si su grupo vendría con nosotros-dijo haciendo que me sorprendiera-me refiero a que compartir el mismo territorio de casa pero sin atacarnos, es por simple seguridad de ellos, además de que con otro grupo nos aseguramos si somos considerados amenaza tendremos un resguardo y un apoyo-

-ya veo, pero porque me lo dice solo a mí-

-realmente eres el único que faltaba a los demás se los dije hace un rato y si bien no les agrado la idea, la aceptaron a fin de cuenta-

-está bien y jessie, sabe dónde está-

-en su cuarto, que por cierto es el tuyo, durmiendo, esa chica cae dormida rápidamente, solo termine de decir la noticia y se fue a dormir-rio para que yo también lo hiciera-eso sería todo, buenas noche-dijo para retirarse del lugar

Por unos minutos me quede solo hasta que enfrente de mí, apareció Darkrai, aunque llevaba su forma de fantasma

-que pasa-le dije divertido mientras ella flotaba a mi alrededor

- **te noto preocupado** -

-como sabes eso?-le pregunte sorprendido ya que ni Pinhead se había dado cuenta

- **la preocupación es una energía negativa por lo que puedo sentirla, así que, dime que es lo que te preocupo** -

-bueno, supongo que como viste mis recuerdos, sabrás que tengo amigas-comence a decir mientras miraba la luna la cual estaba en la fase de llena

- **si lo recuerdo** -

-lo último que supe de ellas fue que dé después de la masacre que hice en el campamento se mudaron hacia Japón y si siguen viviendo en ese lugar y si me ven matando-comence a decir con algo de nerviosismo

- **oye cálmate, se juraron que serían amigos para siempre y si respetan esa promesa no les importara lo que eres, además siempre y cuando no te miren matar ni nada todo estará bien** -

-si tú lo dices-dije con algo de desconfianza

- **confía en mí** -

-está bien-le dije para soltar un bostezo-creo que iré a dormir, buenas noches-le dije para ver cómo se desvanecía entre la oscuridad-bueno Japón será mejor que te prepares porque vamos para allá-dije sonriente mientras miraba al cielo

.

.

.

.

Pero algo que no pude predecir fue que nuestra llegada realmente cambiaria ese lugar como nadie pudo haber imaginado

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están espero que bien, bueno sorprendente finalmente terminamos la primera temporada, primer arco como le quieran decir de esta historia, sinceramente jamás pensé que llegaría tan lejos o que a tantas personas le interesaría esta historia y solo tengo que decir, gracias a todos que han estado desde el principio y también a los nuevos que han llegado con el tiempo, por haber seguido esta historia, gracias, ahora si vendrá lo bueno ya que como se dijo que pasara con los Slashers en Japón y que cosas ocurrirán pronto se sabrá y bueno sin más que decir, pasemos a los Reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

WildBoy

Me alegro que te guste la historia y créeme lo que tengo planeado para el futuro será impresionante y con varias cosas que nadie se espera ejejeje, y solo para decir bueno el sí puede sentir sentimientos pero no es algo que le guste hacer y tiene sus motivos para hacerlo los cuales explicare más adelante

.

.

Jetff

Me allegro que te gustara y si no dejare de sorprender, lo de las habilidades o cosas del juego paso porque recientemente he jugado como loco y que puedo decir se pueden sacar varias ideas de ese lugar por lo que no te sorprendas si aparecen más, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado

.

.

G0dz1llex

Me allegro que te gustara y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado

.

.

Veneno.M

Si crees que ese estuvo largo imagínate este, sinceramente no polodia dejar pasar una oportunidad de conmemorar el nombre de la historia en el mismo día que caía, no fue coincidencia fue fríamente calculado

.

.

blackslash2000

Me alegra que te haya gustado y agrégale un par más que tengo pensadas a esa reunión y la cosa si será o divertida o dolorosos para cierto asesino inmortal

.

.

 **Bueno eso sería todo, cuídense y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, adiós**


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: nuevo territorio

Han pasado ya unas horas desde que llegamos a japon y tenemos suerte de haber llegado en una pieza ya que a jessie le dio curiosidad el timon del barco y lo movio cuando ya íbamos a llegar y casi nos estrellamos, suerte que jeepers la quito a tiempo para ponerlo nuevamente en curso, que decir que los chicos querían matarla por casi estrellar el barco por lo que hicieron lo mas lógico

La tiraron por la borda cuando ya estábamos en la costa y al ver que no podia nadar y que no teníamos chcalecos salvavidas hicieron lo primero que se les ocurrio en ese momento, tirarme a mi para salvarla, mientras ellos descargaban las cosas

-saben podrían haber hecho algo menos irritante-dije mientras salía del agua con ella sobre mi hombro, aparentemente se desmayo, aunque no la culpo la primera vez que me lanzaron al agua a mi también me paso

-tu eres quien esta a cargo de su seguridad-me dijo Pinhead como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-no se ni para que trato de razonar con ustedes-suspire cansado mientras ellos asentían con la cabeza, realmente podemos ser un grupo de asesinos despiadados pero en ciertos momentos somos un monton de idiotas

- _ **y hasta ahora te das cuenta-**_ escuche como Darkrai se reia de nosotros

- _entonces dime quien es mas idiota, el que es un idiota o el que obedece a un idiota-_ le dije ver que ya no respondia, puede ser que sea alguien bastante inteligente pero en carácter parece el de una niña

-entonces jefe ahora hacia donde-le pregunte a Pinhead mientras veía como guardaban las cosas en un circulo mágico, supongo que es para evitar llevar carga inecesaria

-simple-me dijo para ver como habría un portal-nosotros nos iremos a la mancion, tu y ella-me dijo mientras nos señalaba y sacaba algo de su bolsillo, era una perilla de una puerta y un papel-vayan a esta dirección, descubri la casa donde solia vivir tu padre antes de irse de este país, además de que se quedo avandonada por lo que nos quedaremos en ese lugar, la perilla es para abrir un acceso desde esa casa a la mansión, con eso no llamaremos tanto la atención de los humanos-me dijo en un tono serio mientras veía como los demás entraban

-pero, ¿Por qué nosotros?-le dije algo sorprendido digo no es que fueramos los únicos que se veian como humanos porque patric y gosth son humanos también, bueno aungo gosth ni idea de como sea su cara pero igual

-son los mas jóvenes por eso-me dijo serio para luego entrar al portal esperaremos a que lleguen-dijo para que el portal se cerrara

-genial-me queje ya que estábamos en una costa, sin saber como llegar al destino y lo peor nisiquiera tenia dinero para pagar un trasporte-a ver tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer-me dije mientras me quitaba a jessie de mi hombro y la ponía en mi espalda, en serio esta chica se desmaya con bastante facilidad comence a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, digo en algun momento encontrare alguna forma de llegar, al cabo de media hora jessie finalmente habia despertado y lo primero que hice fue darle un buen golpe en la cabeza, no cuficientemente fuerte para noquearla pero lo suficiente para que entendiera que estaba algo molesto

-estoy cansadaaaaa-se quejo jessie mientras se sentaba en una piedra que habia en el camino

-bueno no podemos hacer mayor cosa ya que estamos en un lugar que no conocemos, hay humanos cerca por lo que no puedo decir saco mis alas y me voy volando y mas importante no sabemos como llegar, Pinhead porque nos haces esto-dije mientras veía a todos lados-a ver tiene una forma o de conseguir dinero o de saber como llegar-

Mientras pensaba eso pude ver como tres sujetos se comencaban a acercarne, tenían toda la pinta de ser pandilleros de poca monta

-wow pero miren que tenemos aquí-me dijo uno mientras caminaba a mi alrededor

-oigan niños no estan perdidos-me dijo otro mientras me miraba a los ojos

-de hecho si, saben como llegar a la ciudad de Kuoh-le dije con simplesa a uno de ellos haciendo que se comenzaran a reír de mí

-a ver hagamos un trato-dijo el tercero sorprendiendo a sus amigos

-que tipo de trato?-le pregunte aunque por puro instinto mantenía a jessie a mi espalda ya que no me fiaba en estos sujetos

-issei, de que están hablando?-me pregunto jessie algo confundida

Espera, no entiende lo que dicen estos iditoas? Y como es que yo puedo entenderlos

[Recuerda que eres un dragon por lo cual te es facil hablar cualquier idiota, o no te extrañanaba que pudieras entender las suplicas de tus victimas cuando estuvieron en otros países]

Ah, ahora todo tiene sentido

-el trato es este, los dejamos en paz si nos prestas a esta hermosura para que podamos divertirnso un rato-dijo el sujeto mientras sacaba una navaja y me la ponía en la mejilla al punto de cortarme-solo sera un rato-

-lamento decirte esto, pero-le comence a decir mientras sujetaba su mano que tenia la navaja y hacia mi mano izquierda hacia atrás-no hay trato-dije para darle un puñetazon en el pecho que le y del otro lado se podia apreciar su corazón, je esta tibio siempre pensé que la basura tendría un corazón frio pero bueno que se le puede hacer, saque mi mano del cuerpo del tipo para que este callera sin vida

-INFELIZ-me dijo uno mientras sacaba una cadena y el otro sacaba otra navaja

-jessie-le dije algo preocupado pero ella ya tenia su gante puesto

-puede que no pueda matar a alguien-me dijo seria mientras se quedaba viendo a su gante y veía su reflejo en las cuchillas de este-pero no sere un estorbo-

No se porque pero escucharla decir eso me hace sentir tranquilo, supongo que ella realmente se esfuerza por mostrar que puede igualar a kruger

-esta bien, ocúpate del de la navaja yo voy por el de la cadena-dije serio mientras miraba a mi victima

[Porque escogiste rápidamente el de la cadena y no se lo dejaste a ella?]-me pregunto ddraig mientras que yo recibia un azote de esa cadena en mi brazo derecho para sujetarla fuertemente, haciendo que el tipo inútilmente trate de quitármela

-"facil, este tipo de enemigos es mejor enfrentarlos con pura fuerza bruta, ella se nota que es mas de velocidad que fuerza por lo que le queda mejor el otro"-pense mientras ocmenzaba a jalar la caneda arrastrando al tipo, hasta el punto de que lo tenia en frente, la mirada de enojo que tenia rápidamente se volvio de miedo-que pasa?, tienes miedo-le dije mientras lo sujetaba del cuello y lo levantaba-que debería hacer contigo?-pregunte divertido ya que esta seria mi segunda muerte en japon, debería hacerla especial-supongo que iremos por lo simple-dije para bajarlo pero poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza para comenzar a aplastarla-veamos cuanto aguantas-dije aplicando aun mas fuerza escuchando sus gritos de dolor hasta que se escucho algo romperse y su cuerpo dejo de moverse-eso es todo, solo unos segundos duraste, que lastima-me queje para soltar el cuerpo y ver como le iba a jeesie

Podia ver como ella esquivaba los cortes del tipo, aunque este estaba tan muerto de miedo que no podia precisar ningun golpe por lo que eran fáciles de esquivar, ella se mantenía haciendo heridas en todo su cuerpo, ninguna letal pero este tipo moriría por la perdida de sangre si esto continuaba

-sera mejor acabar esto-dije para mi mismo para tomar la navaja el primer tipo y lanzarla hacia el utlimo en pie, este estaba tan concentrado que no noto cuando la lanze hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el lugar donde le dio fue en el ojo haciendo que gritara de dolor, jessie no reacciono tan rapido no noto cuando ataque pero ella continuo con su ataque cortando su cuello en 4 partes

Al ver como el cuerpo del último caía pude ver como jessie solo se quedaba viendo a su gante y la sangre que de este caia

Puta madre si piensa que lo mato definitivamente va a haber problemas, será mejor hacer algo

-jessie?-le pregunte algo dudoso mientras apoyaba mi mano en su hombro

-ISSEI IDIOTA-me dijo mientras se volteaba de golpe y me comenzaba a dar golpes mientras estaba llorando

-espera, que?-ahora si no entiendo nada

-el era mi presa, no es justo tu tuviste a dos-me continuo regañando, que raro porque hace una semana era alguien que parecía no poder matar ni una mosca y ahora me regaña por quitarle a su victima

-" **quizás finalmente perdió la cabeza"-**

[Yo apostaría más a que krugrer tuvo algo que ver en esto]

-"por el momento dejémoslo mejor asi"-

-ya, ya-le dije mientras le sobaba la cabeza haciendo que me dejara de golpear, suerte para mi ya que sentía que me cortaría-a la próxima no interfiero, deacuerdo?-le dije haciendo que ella asintiera-ahora como llegaremos…-me quede pensando unos instantes hasta que mi vista se quedo en los cuerpos-bueno, no es como si les fuera a molestar-dije mientras me acercaba y revisaba sus bolsillos a ver si tenían dinero

[Que bajo hemos caído a simples asesinos que matan por dinero]

-"por favor no empeices que no estoy de humor"-pense iritado ya que realmente no estoy de humor porque primero el barco y ahora esto, solo falta que me vuelva a caer un rayo ensima aunque pensándolo bien el primero que me cayo relamente me vio bien ya que me ayudo a revivir pero igual no fue divertido, pasar no se cuanto tiempo en esa caja fue horrible

Sacudiendo mi cabeza para eliminar ese mal recuerdo y terminando de rebizar a los demás, encontré digo que suficiente para poder ir, aunque primero hay que encontrar una forma de pedir indicaciones

-sin duda este será un largo dia-dije cansado comenzando a caminar, para ir trasformandome en humo en intervalos de unos 10 metros ya que esto es algo cansado y no puedo recorrer distancias muy largas con este metodo

-espérame!-escuche la voz de jessie a la distancia, ah es cierto ella no se puede desplazar como yo lo hago

.

.

.

.

.

.

-al fin llegamos-dije cansado mientras miraba la entrada del pueblo-y genial ya es de noche-me queje ya que entre un GRAN viaje a pie, uno que otro asaltante o pandillero (del cual por cierto consegui mas dinero) y un viaje realmente pesado en tren llegamos, quien diría que nos tardaríamos tanto, bueno suerte que pude usar mis alas siquiera un rato para no tardar tanto-ahora a buscar la dirección-

-no quiero dar un paso mas-se quejo jessie mientras se sentaba en una piedra al lado mio-estoy cansada-

-se lo dices al que te llevo en su espalda casi todo el camino porque decias que no querias caminar-le recrimine haciendo que ella bajara la cabeza-por cierto hay una serpiente a tu lado-le dije de forma tranquila haciendo que ella saltara del susto aunque no era mentira había una serpiente pero esta no era venenosa-bueno ya no te quejes, mejor solo continuemos-le dije para comenzar a entrar al pueblo

-este bien-me dijo mientras me seguía

Ahora si esto estará más fácil, solo hay que encontrar la dirección

.

.

.

-bueno fue mas sensillo de lo que pensé-le dije a jessie mientras veíamos la casa que solia ser de mi padre, sinceramente es mas grande de lo que pensaba dos pisos, aunque lo que si se nota es que esta algo gastada, la pintura casi se ha caído en su totalidad mostrando que antes era de color azul, las ventanas algunas están rotas pero se nota que fue por el tiempo y no porque alguien las haya roto, solo espero que alguien no la este habitando, aunque igual siempre podemos "echarlo de forma pasifica"-veamos que hay-dije mientras cambiaba mi visión y revisaba la casa, por suerte no había nadie, salvo unas ¿ratas? Creo que son eso, no se realmente son bastante pequeñas-bueno es seguro-le dije para entrar y para mi sorpresa la puerta estaba abierta

-vamos a vivir en este lugar?-

-con un poco de arreglo ya veras como este lugar se mira bien, ahora-dije de forma despreocupada mientras subia las escaleras, encontrando una habitaicon vasia aunque técnicamente todas están vacias pero esta es la que se mira menos habitable ya que el techo esta roto y el piso algo podrido-esta servirá-dije para sacar la perilla de la puerta…..llevandome también un pedazo de madera-nota mental, areglar este lugar-me dije serio mientras sacaba el pedazo de madera y lo volvia a colocar en su lugar, para luego poner la perilla que me había dado Pinhead la cual por cierto tenia forma de esqueleto

Al ponerla, la puerta paso de ser de madera a metal con varios esqueletos pegados en ella

-mas parece decoración para noche de brujas-rei para abrir la puerta-hola-dije para ver que era la mansión, es extraño ver una mansión dentro de una casa

A los pocos segundos Pinhead salio para vernos

-me alegro que llegaran-dijo feliz ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte, ya me faltaba poco para sacar a Darkrai-issei por favor calmate, no tienes que ponerte asi, después de todo, este recorrido no te sirvió para tu "mapa"-me dijo en tono de burla pero tiene razón

"El mapa" es una forma de teletrasportarme en grandes distancias, primero que nada tengo que conocer el lugar para poder hacer lo por que es necesario que camine por el lugar ya que verlo desde el aire o en un vehiculo no funciona aunque no se porque, aunque tenga razón este "nuevo mapa" solo esta a la mitad ya que solo necesite recorrer la mitad del pueblo

-no dire que no sirvió de nada, pero al menos nos pudiste decir como llegar o siquiera algo para llegar mas fácilmente-le recrimine mientras lo veía con odio

-esta bien lo tendre en cuenta para la próxima-

-si tu lo dices, por cierto que haremos esta temporada, la rutina o vacaciones?-le pregunte ya que cada tanto nos tomamos entre unos meses a 1 años para descansar y pensar en nuevas formas de hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer, creo que la ultima vacacion fue hace 3 años, creo que ese mes que pase en la gran manzana fue divertido, hasta que me ahogaron con desellos de dudosa procedencia y me tiraron asido en la cara eso si dolio

-esta vez serán vacaciones, tanto tu como los demás lo necesitan, eso si esta niña-dijo serio mientras miraba a jessie-tendra que cumplir una cuota cada tanto para poder tener un lugar entre nosotros-ahora si estamos en problemas pero creo que hayare una manera de que salga bien

-entendido-dijo ella mientras se escondia detrás de mi, realmente no la entiendo en lo apsoluto

- **ese es su problema, no entiende a las mujeres-** escuche la voz de Darkrai regañándome

[Aun cuando habla de vez en cuando con los antiguos portadores y portadoras llega a entender ni el ambiente de la plática]

-"ddraig no empieces por favor"-

-bueno eso es todo, mañana comenzaremos a arreglar este lugar por el momento entren-ordeno Pinhead para dejarnos pasar y cerraba la puerta detrás de el

-Como orden-dije cansado mientras nos dirigíamos a mi habitación, curiosamente pude ver que chuky aun seguía despierto y estaba parado en el pasillo justo delante de mi puerta-que quieres?-le pregunte aburrido ya que cuando viene a hablar es solo para burlarse de mi

-nada realmente simplemente quería ver como estabas-dijo pero se escuchaba el sarcasmo en su voz-bueno eso es todo-dijo para retirarse

-como odio a ese muñeco poseído-me queje ya que jamas le he agradado y dudo que yo le agrade, sinceramente el único muñeco que me agrada de esta mansión es jigsaw o jonh, al menos para lo único que ha servido ese muñeco fue trasferir su alma del cadáver de John a al títere

-creo que no le caemos muy bien-rio jessie

-con el tiempo te acostumbras a su presencia-dije molesto mientras entraba en mi habitación y me tiraba en la cama, este sin duda fue un dia largo, luego de pensar eso me quite mi chaqueta y mi camisa ya que están un poco manchadas de sangre y dormir con sangre no es algo muy agradable-ahora si a dormir-dije para caer dormido

.

.

.

.

.

Llego otra mañana a la mansión, o bueno creo que es de mañana, es difícil decirlo cuando el cielo siempre es de color negro y no hay sol, creo que debería mencionárselo a pinhead un dia de estos

-bueno será mejor comenzar a arreglar la casa-dije aburrido mientras me levantaba con toda la pereza que tenia-es bueno saber que tendremos vacaciones-rei un poco mientras miraba alrededor y pude ver que jessie seguía durmiendo-sera mejor dejarla dormir-

-no quieres molestarla?-

-no es eso, es que ciento que si viene a ayudar podría incendiar algo-conteste divertido mientras volteaba a ver a Darkrai-o no lo piensas asi-

-no pareces sorprendido-me dijo mientras estaba sentada en una esquina de la cama mirándome

-nadie puede entrar en nuestros cuartos a menos que les demos permiso y como jessie esta dormida, eras la única opción-le conteste mientras ella me miraba

-no pensé que podrias tener ese tipo de razonamiento-dijo mientras se levantaba y se quedaba observando a jessie-asi que esta es la hija de tu peor enemigo eh-

-realmente no es que sea mi peor enemigo me he enfrentado a otros tipos que han sido mas molesto que el-dije con simplesa

-Si tu lo dices-me dijo tranquilamente mientras picaba la mejilla de la dormilona

-si la sigues molestando se va a despertar-le dije aunque ni idea porque le adverti

-no creo que algo malo ocurra-dijo mientras continuaba haciéndolo, tengo que decirlo para alguien que apenas muestra emociones es alguien que realmente le gusta fastidiar a otros

[Hasta ahora te das cuenta?]

Mientras hablaba con ddraig pude notar como jessie se despertaba

-burnod días issei-dijo miedio dormida mientras abrazaba a Darkrai, esta ante tal acción se tenso de golpe

-buenos días a ti también-dije divertido ya que parece que aun no se a dado cuenta que tiene a la persona equivocada

-por que te sientes mas pequeño?-pregunto para separarse y ver a Darkrai-AHHHHHHH-grito asustada para separarse de ella-¿Quién eres tu?-

-todavia no le has contado sobre mi-me dijo Darkrai de forma acusadora

-crei que ya lo había hecho-creo que realmente no lo he hecho-pero bueno, jessie ella es Darkrai, Darkrai ella es jessie, listo-dije con simplesa ganándome una mirada de enojo de las dos-que-

[realmente no entiendes como tratar con la gente]

-"discúlpame por solo saber como matar y no socializar"-

-como se ve que alguien no puede hacer una presentación normal, la hare yo, mi nombre es Darkrai reina de la oscuridad y el terror, mucho gusto-dijo de forma tranquila mientras mantenía esa seriedad en su rostro, jessie por su parte estaba sorprendida por lo que había dicho

-ah, si yo soy jessie kruger, hija de freddy kruger-se presento jessei de forma nerviosa supongo que no espera encontrar a alguien asi-entonces…-

-entonces?-pregunto Darkrai ya que jessie no había terminado de hablar

-¿Cuál es tu relaicon con issei?-dijo esta curiosa mientras la veía

-el es mi amo-dijo con simplesa, mientras que jessie estaba totalmente confundida

-amo?-

-no puedo creer que ni eso entiendas-dijo Darkrai mientras suspiraba, te entiendo será poco el tiempo que llevo de conocerla pero llega a ser algo tonta a veces-para ponértelo simple, me puedo convertir en una espada y esa es el arma que el utiliza-

-ah-dijo jessie mientras asentia-entonces solo eres un arma-

-soy mas que eso, pero ese es el contrato que tenemos, es solo colaboración mutua, yo le doy apoyo en batalla y el me proporciona poder para mantenerme conciente-dijo Darkrai con simplesa

-eso es verdad?-me pregunto jessie

-claro-conteste congiendome de hombros

-que alivio-susuro pero fui capas de escucharla, a que se abra referido

-bueno en lo que se conocen yo me ire a dar una vuelta por el pueblo-dije tranquilo mientras salía de la habitación y dirigirme a la salida

-oye issei, a donde vas-escuche una voz detrás de mi, rápidamente me doy vuelta para encontrarme con Pinhead

-solo a pasear por la cuidad un rato, rebizar el terreno y ver si termino "el mapa"-le dije con calma ya que realmente otro objetivo no tengo

-esta bien, regresa antes de la hora de la cena, hoy te toca cocinar a ti-me ordeno mientras se daba la vuelta-le dire a los demás que comenzaremos a reconstruir la casa-

-claro, regreso mas tarde-dije para salir y observar el lugar, realmente esto se ve peor de dia que de noche-sera un largo dia-suspire para comenzar a bajar las escaleras y que estas se rompieran haciendo que yo callera al primer piso-OUCHS-me queje mientras me levantaba y quitarme el polvo de ensima-eso si dolio-me queje y después de limpiarme un poco finalmente sali-realmente este lugar necesitara bastante trabajo-dije para caminar por la cuidad, no conozco bien este lugar asi que no vendría mal hacer algo de turismo

[Aún sigo sin creer que alugien que tiene las manos tan manchadas de sangre, pueda actuar como alguien normal]

-"no pienses mucho en ello porque ni yo se del porque de las cosas, solo ocurren asi"-pense mientras estaba sentado en la banca de un parque, ya llevo casi toda la cuidad recorrida, aunque ya tengo hambre supongo que ire a comer algo

[Tienes suerte de poder aguantar un buen tiempo sin comer algo]

-"lo se"-rei para ir al centro, seguro que hay encuentro algo

.

.

.

Al cabo de un rato encuentro un restaurante y pido algo simple porque lo mas seguro es que tenga que cocinar bastante por lo que no me preocupare por ahora

-si que se pasa el tiempo volando cuando te diviertas-rei un poco ya que conocer un nuevo lugar era divertido-bueno será mejor retirarme-dije para ver el cielo y notar que ya había oscuresido-sera mejor darme prisa, aunque siempre deciden comer tarde asi que tengo tiempo-

Mientras pensaba en eso pase entre los edificios, mientras pasaba pude ver como varias personas entraban en una casa pero se notaba que no vivian en ese lugar porque estaban rompiendo la ventana y la puerta, serian como 8 personas

-supongo que podre divertirme un poco, digo Pinhead jamas dijo que no podíamos matar-dije divertido mientras pensé en imbocar mi mascara pero lo que apareció fueron los fragmentos de mi mascara-cierto me la han roto-dije aburrido mientras desaparecia los fragmentos de mi mascara-supongo que tendre que improvisar-dije para combertirme en humo y entraba en la casa pero en un lugar para que no me notaran-bueno veamos-dije para ver como estas 8 personas rodeaban a un tipo de lentes que tenia una mirada de miedo-esto no podría ser tan malo-dije para ver como como sacaban unas armas y comenzaban a atacar al pobre chico-okey creo que habrá que echar una mano-dije aburrido para y quedarme quieto-pero antes-dije para tomar una sabana y abrirle un par de agujeros y colocarmela en la cabeza cortándola para que me quede como mascara-esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos-rei ya que esto me recordaba mientras tenia que usar un saco para cubrir mi cabeza

Podia ver como estos sujetos comenzaban a apuñalarlo y golpearlo

-veamos si esta vez no nos pagas lo que nos debes-

-esto te servirá para aprender-

-oh mejor conseguiremos nuestro pago por nosotros mismos-

Decían estos tipos mientras lo golpeaban y demás cosas

-esto se esta poniendo aburrido-dije aburrido para tomar unos cuchillos de la cocina

[Porque no llamas a Darkrai?]

-"no se como hacerlo, por lo que le preguntare mas tarde"-pense aburrido ya que tampoco tenia tantas ganas de llamarla ya que esta pelea no es necesario para esta batalla, bueno eso y que saber si está haciendo algo importante

-que comience la fiesta-dije serio mientras salía de donde estaba

-que demonios-

-quien eres?-

-que es lo que quieres-

Comenzaron a decir mientras me veían y se acercaban a mi, aunque tenían que ver Asia arriba ya que soy un poco más alto que ellos, una cabeza más alto, aunque bueno estos parecen ser solo unos adolescentes así que tampoco es para tanto

-escucha hombre del saco- comenzó a decir uno mientras me picaba el pecho con su navaja-será mejor que te bajas antes de que algo te pasé-ahora si ya me cansaron

Así que le tome la cabeza y rápidamente le di vuelta matándolo en el acto

-maldito infeliz-me dijeron mientras me veían para comenzar a golpearme, apuñalarme y demás cosas

Está bien esto se acabo, estos tipos ya terminaron de colmarme la paciencia así que mejor acabar con esto

Sin pensarlo mucho le corte el cuello a uno para luego clavarle el cuchillo a uno en el ojo y escucha como gritaba de dolor mientras caía al suelo para luego tomar a otro y atravesarle la garganta y cortarle el cuello

Luego de haber matado a esos 4 mire a los otros 4 los cuales estaban muertos del miedo, sin moverse ni nada solo esperando su final

-despídanse-dije serio y sin emoción en mi voz para arremeter contra ellos

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al cabo de unos segundos ya los había aniquilado sostenido a uno de la cabeza mientras trataba de quitar el cuchillo de su cabeza

-Este sí que tenía el cráneo resistente-dije mientras seguía tratando de sacarlo para ver cómo aparecía un círculo mágico de color rojo con algunos símbolos raros-que demonios?-dije confundido por lo que estaba pasando

-buenas noches-escuche una voz de ese círculo para ver como una persona apareció, está era una niña de unos 15 años, pelo color blanco y creo que lo que está usando es el uniforme de algún colegio, o yo que se

Está abre los ojos después de hablar para a mirarme con sorpresa y algo de miedo, supongo que por los cuerpos y que yo soy el responsable, aunque algo que llama mi atención es el aura que sale de su cuerpo

[Ella es un demonio]

-"Cómo los mutantes"?-me preguntó mentalmente a ddraig mientras la mantengo observándola por si decide hacer algo pero solo estoy hay parada sin hacer nada

[Del mismo tipo si ya que ella es una reencarnada al igual que ellos pero no por la misma persona ya que la energía es bastante diferente]

Bueno, un problema menos, pero que hacemos con….-hablaba con ddraig cuando ella activo otro círculo mágico pero éste era más grande-genial lo que me falta-me queje al ver que más personas salían del círculo y sinceramente al ver a tres de esas personas me quede completamente perplejo y sin habla

Una era una chica de cabello rojo, un rojo parecido a la sangre

La otra era una peli negra que tenía una cola de caballo atada con una cinta de color naranja

Otra era una rubia de ojos verdes

Y la última era otra rubia pero de ojos celestes

¿Rías, Akeno, Asia?, Son ustedes

Realmente esto es algo que jamás me imaginé que pasaría, digo sabía que algún día las reencontraría pero pensé que sería en otras condiciones y no en estas

[El destino es impredecible]

-en nombre del clan gremory quien eres tú?-dijo rías de forma autoritaria mientras ponía una sonrisa confiada

Que yo recuerde ella no era así, quizás mandona pero no así de confiada, además parece que Asia y Akeno también tienen un poco de la misma actitud, bueno quizás Asia no tanto ya que se está ocultando detrás de esa niña peli blanca

Sinceramente cuando pensé en la posibilidad de un reencuentro, esperaba que fuera en mejores términos

[Como por ejemplo]

Un encuentro casual, caminando por la cuidad, no un asesinato

-si no quieres hablar, tendré que sacarte las respuestas-volvió a hablar Rias sacándome de mis pensamientos, demonios se me había olvidado que estaban acá, cuando volví a verlas pude ver como Rias comenzaba a formar una esfera de color rojizo con negro,

No me agrada como se ve eso

[Será mejor esquivarlo]-me advirtió ddraig al momento de ver como ella lanzaba esa esfera hacia mí, rápidamente me quito de en medio para ver como la pared detrás de mi queda totalmente destruida

-….-ahora si no tengo palabras, bueno mejor no hablo o podrían notar un parecido con mi voz aunque tampoco creo que suene tan igual pero mejor prevenir-…-quitándome el asombro me levante y las vi pero esta vez simplemente me di la vuelta y comence a caminar hacia el agujero que había hecho, esta es mi mejor oportunidad para irme

-NO ME IGNORES-escuche como me gritaba de manera infantil, realmente no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo la misma niña que conocí en el campamento

-ara ara, parece que alguien no sabe con quién se está metiendo-escuche la voz de Akeno, al botearme pude ver como estaba rodeada de rayos

O vamos esto es enserio, porque hasta ahora que nos encontramos en esta situación es que muestran sus poderes y cuando nos conocimos en el campamento no me dieron una mano para que dejaran de molestarme

-será mejor que nos digas quien eres o tendremos que hacerte daño-dijo Akeno mientras era rodeada por ¿rayos? Esto debe ser una broma y que pasa con su cara, pareciera que….ah cierto…ella desde pequeña era una sádica

-…-suspire cansado llamando su atención, supongo que no se puede hacer nada-no-susurre esas palabras para tele trasportarme a otra ubicación, más específico a el parque donde había estado hace un rato-jamás pensé que las cosas se pondrían así de feas-me queje mientras me sacaba esa sabana de la cabeza y la veía-parece que no importa que pase, nada cambiara-dije algo enojado mientras trasformaba mi brazo en el de la Dead Maker y quemaba esa funda-será mejor volver a casa, los chicos deben estar aburridos-suspire para volver mi brazo a la normalidad y comenzar a caminar entre la oscuridad de la cuidad

.

.

.

(Narra Rias)

-que acaba de pasar-estaba totalmente sorprendida

El día había comenzado normal, koneko fue a hacer uno de sus contratos cuando de la nada nos llama toda asustada diciendo que había un sujeto con una sábana en la cabeza matando gente frente de ella, pero lo que le asusto fue el aura que tenía diciendo que era demasiado maligna

Rápidamente llegamos y pudimos comprobarlo, el aura que tenía era bastante oscura, maligna, al principio pensé que era un demonio renegado pero no tenía el aura de uno por lo que decidí tratar de hablar con él y simplemente me ignoro, luego cuando lo ataque este esquivo mi ataque y desapareció en la nada luego de decir "no" que quiso decir con eso

-Akeno, busca si hay rastros del método que uso para desaparecer y con suerte sabremos a donde se fue-le dije a Akeno ya que si esta persona está matando gente de manera indiscriminada lo mejor será eliminarlo, tendré que informarle a sona sobre esto

-boucho-me dijo Akeno mientras tenía una mirada algo confundida-no hay rastros de nada, es como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire-

-esto si es extraño-dije pensativa, es la primera vez que veo que alguien puede desaparecer de un lugar sin la ayuda de un círculo mágico, quizás Onii-sama sepa algo

-será mejor informar de esto a sona y luego arreglar todo el lugar-dije seria para activar un circulo para irnos de este lugar, todos se acercaron para irnos pero koneko se fue hacia donde estaba los cuerpos-¿koneko?-que extraño, que pasa

Pude ver como ella se acercaba a uno de los cuerpos, creo que ese era el que había pedido el contrato, era un cliente habitual de koneko, supongo que siente lastima por el

-boucho, el sigue vivo-nos informó sorprendiéndonos ya que viendo el estado de los demás era increíble que alguien siguiera vivo

-Asia cúralo-le pedí a Asia que lo hiciera, si se recupera quizás pueda decirnos algo útil sobre ese sujeto

-HAI-me respondió algo asustada mientras se acercaba con cautela a los cuerpos para luego comenzar a curar al contratista

A los pocos segundos él ya estaba completamente curado, pero tardo alrededor de media hora en que despertara

-dónde estoy?-lo escuchamos decir mientras miraba a todos lados-donde está el sujeto que tenía la cara cubierta?-su voz se escucha algo alterada

-tranquilo ya se fue-le dije tranquila, supongo que habrá que borrar su memoria para que este incidente no pase a mayores

-no tuve oportunidad de agradecerle-dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza sorprendiéndonos a todos

-agradecerle?-le pregunto Akeno mientras lo veía

-si, no tengo idea de quien se pero gracias a él, sigo vivo-dijo para suspirar y levantar la cabeza-de la nada aparecieron estos sujetos que les debía dinero, de hecho le iba a pedir a koneko-san que me ayudara con eso con el contrato de hoy, pero de la nada aparecieron y me comenzaron a atacarme, luego de eso apareció ese sujeto y comenzó a matarlos pero cuando me miro me ignoro completamente aun cuando vio que me movía-nos dijo para luego dar una sonrisa que me desconcertó-realmente no creo que fuera el mejor método pero realmente le debo la vida-dijo feliz para caer inconsciente, puede ser que sus heridas se hayan recuperado pero el esfuerzo mental fue demasiado

-que haremos ahora boucho?-me pregunto Akeno mientras me tocaba el hombro

-por el momento le informaremos a sona sobre lo ocurrido y a Onii-sama para que nos ayude a averiguar quien es esta persona-ordene para preparar un circulo-koneko déjalo en su habitación, luego vendremos a borrarle la memoria-le dije a koneko mientras ella asentía y se lo llevaba

-¿crees que sea buena idea buscar más sobre esta persona?-me volvió a preguntar koneko

-también tengo mis dudas en estos momentos pero si aceptara ser mi siervo-comence a divagar ya que si realmente logro convencerlo podre resolver "ese problema" con relativa facilidad-pero dejémoslo así por ahora-dije tranquila mientras veía como koneko volvía y procedimos a retirarnos

Pero algo me dice que no será la última vez que veamos a ese monstruo

.

.

.

(Narra issei)

Ya ha pasado unas dos horas desde que volví a la casa/mansión les prepare la cena a los chicos y fui a ver como se encontraban jessie y Darkrai para mi sorpresa estaban platicando tranquilamente, aunque se quedaron cayadas cuando entre, supongo que deben ser asuntos personales por lo que no indague y solo les informe que ya era hora de cenar, yo no tenía hambre por lo que me retire y me puse a ver la casa, curiosamente ya estaba bastante reparada

Bueno al menos por dentro que por fuera se veía igual de horrible, el interior ya se había remodelado totalmente aunque igual que en la mansión se veía un poco lúgubre y sombrío, perfecto para nosotros

[Socio no pienses tanto en este asunto, el destino es cruel]

-¿a qué te refieres?-

[A reencontrarte con tus amigas, no es eso lo que te preocupaba]

-ah eso, si me tiene preocupado pero no es en lo que estoy pensando ahora, sino en porque deje vivo a ese tipo, sé que mate a los demás porque lo estaban golpeando y todo eso pero teniendo la oportunidad de matarlo, lo perdone, eso no es normal en mi-

[Supongo que te sentiste identificado por él y por eso lo perdonaste, aunque por las heridas que ya tenía dudo que logre sobrevivir, así que indirectamente lo mataste pero al menos tendrá una muerte tranquila]

-bueno, será alguien que al menos diga que murió de forma tranquila ante mí-reí un poco ya que ninguna de mis anteriores víctimas podría decir que murió tranquila-pero, ahora no sé qué hacer, este tiempo tendremos un descanso, pero no tengo idea de que podría hacer, no conozco el lugar ni a las personas-

[Podrías buscar a tus amigas como alguien normal, sin mascara, saco ni nada, solo como un chico normal]

-crees que aún me recuerde?-

[Puede ser que no lo notaras pero ellas tenían el collar que les diste, así que aun te recuerdan]

-podría intentar eso-pensé un poco, digo no es como que no tengamos permitido salir d ella mansión o relacionarnos con otras personas, solo que los demás tienen problemas ya que sus caras ya son conocidas, je tengo suerte de siempre cubrir mi cara, aunque casi siempre me terminan quitando la máscara no hay quien haya sobrevivido para contar como se ve mi cara

[A ver esta esa niña telequinesia, tu media hermana, el tommy]

-si ya entiende hay quienes han visto mi cara pero jamás he visto que haya reportaje de cómo me veo, así que mientras esto siga así-suspire para mirar por la ventana y ver este pueblo-este lugar será un nuevo comienzo-sonreí para darme la vuelta encontrándome a jessie-hola-la salude tranquilamente, ella tenía una mirada algo extraña-¿está todo bien?-

-si-dijo tranquila mientras caminaba

-genial-dije divertido mientras seguía parado mirando por la ventana

[Creo que no captas lo que está pasando]

-"discúlpame por no saber tratar con mujeres"-

[Te lo explicare de la forma más simple que puedas entender cabeza dura, ELLA SE SIENTE SOLA, HAS ALGO AL RESPECTO]

-"como qué?"-

[A veces pienso que tantas veces que has revivido te han dejado el cerebro inútil, solo dile que mañana saldrás por la ciudad y quieres que ella te acompañe]

-"¿para qué voy a necesitar salir por la ciudad si ya tengo todo el mapa que necesito?"-

[SOLO DILE ESO CABEZA DE ALCORNOQUE]

-"está bien, pero no hay necesidad de gritar"-le dije mentalmente a ddraig mientras miraba a jessie-oye mañana voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad que necesito hacer algo, no sé si quisieras acompañarme-le pregunte tranquilo ya que no entiendo para que hacer eso

-enserio?-

-eh si, digo también hay que conseguirte más ropa y cosas para ti-le dije mientras la miraba ligeramente viendo que llevaba la misma ropa con la que la conocí, sonrojándome un poco digo que ella se mira bastante bien con eso

-entendido, saldremos temprano-me dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a entrar

-supongo que tendré que conseguir más dinero-suspire cansado mientras pensaba en donde podría conseguir algo

[La tienes complicada]

-no tanto-dije para hacer aparecer una caja de madera que tenía un considerable tamaño, que tenía escrito "recuerdos de cristal lake"

[Y esa caja]

-son cosas varias que he ido recogiendo a lo largo de los años, joyas, dinero, artículos varios, recuerdos personales, seguro que acá logramos conseguir algunas cosas-dije divertido mientras la abría y efectivamente habían varias cosas hay, fotografías, joyas, dinero y otras cosas aunque había un ligero problema-okey parece que primero tendré que lavar esto-reí ya que todas las joyas estaban cubiertas de sangre-he suerte que el dinero no-

[De donde sacaste tantas cosas]

-las fotos y algunas cosas son mías, no he tenido muchas cosas interesantes que hacer en el campamento por lo que no me digas nada, algunas joyas son de mi madre, dijo que si algún día teníamos problemas las podríamos vender, otras son de mis víctimas y algunas cosas son de mi padre-

[Como sabes que realmente son de tu padre]

-porque mi mama las tenía en otra caja que decia "cosas de Elias Voorhees"-

[Estoy sin palabras]

-bueno mañana antes de ir con jessie pasare a una tienda de empeño, claro si encuentro una-reí para volver a guardar todo en la caja-bueno supongo que es hora de ir a dormir-dije para comenzar a ir hacia la puerta no sin antes ver una última vez por la ventana-es curios que los vecinos no hayan dicho nada o siquiera venir a vernos?-pregunte al aire ya que llevamos un buen rato en esta casa por lo que sería lógico que alguien viniera a ver qué pasaba-bueno será algo que ver para otro día-suspire cansado para ir de vuelta a la mansión e ir a mi cuarto, necesito descansar después de este día

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano y desperté a jessie también ya que si nos levantábamos más tarde seguramente los chicos podrían despertar y podrían fastidiarme, en serio para ser unos asesinos despiadados somos algo tontos

Para mi buena suerte no encontramos a ninguno despierto por lo que salimos sin problemas, deje una nota en el refri para que sepan a donde fui porque la última vez que salí a comprar un helado y no avise, todos llegaron de golpe y no nos quede de otra que matar a todos en la heladería para no dejar testigos de nuestra presencia

Aunque ahora tenemos un problema

-a donde tenemos que ir-reí un poco ya que se me olvido que aún no conocíamos la ciudad y por consecuencia tampoco sabríamos donde están las tiendas o demás cosas

-que haremos ahora?-pude escuchar como jessie estaba algo nerviosa

-no te preocupes, a ver…..-me puse a pensar ya que para iniciar esto fue mi idea-podríamos preguntar indicaciones-dije suspirando ya que no quedaba de otra, hasta donde yo sé nadie de este lugar conoce mi cara o mis antecedentes por lo que deberíamos estar bien-pero a quien podríamos preguntarle?-pregunte al aire y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que aun seguíamos caminando y a donde habíamos llegado era un edificio bastante grande además de que varias chicas con ropa igual estaban entrando, aunque la ropa que llevan se me hace familiar

-ya vieron ese chico?-

-viste bastante extraño-

-se ve algo raro-

-para mi parece lindo-

-que hará por acá-

-quien es la chica que lo acompaña?-

-se ve linda-

-serán nuevos alumnos?-

-espero que si-

Podia escuchar varios murmullos de las chicas y los chicos que pasaban, que somos raros o algo así

[considerando que son Slashers, técnicamente inmortales y ademas que tienes una sacred gear y otra artificil, pues si son bastante raros]

-este día no podría ser peor-dije dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho, era regla general del universo, cuando dices algo así, las cosas empeoran

-issei-escuche una voz detrás de mí, pero no era jessie ya que ella estaba a mi lado

Me volteo con algo de incomodidad ya que esto no puede estar pasando realmente, al mirar de quien se trataba no pude evitar odiarme, eran Rias, Akeno, Asia y esas dos chicas que ni idea de quienes son, las tres primeras tenían una sonrisa al verme y las otras dos una mirada confusa, supongo que o no saben quién soy o no entienden el porqué de su reacción

-o…hola-dije algo incómodo maldiciéndome-"este será un LARGO día"-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están, espero que bien, bueno otro capítulo más a la lista, con esto se da paso al nuevo arco que será ya más canon y espero que continúen apoyando esta historia como lo han venido haciendo desde el comienzo, realmente muchas gracias por leerla y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, bueno ahora sin más pasemos a los Reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

Nikopelucas

Me alegra que te gustara y bueno espero que este cap también haya sido de tu agrado

.

.

Guest

Bueno para ponerlo simple seria la combinación del hyodo issei que todos conocen con Jasón Voorhees el asesino y antagonista de las películas de "viernes 13 o friday the 13th"

.

.

G0dz1llex

Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno supongo que si fue algo extenso a comparación de otros ya que al ser el final de ese arco quería que las cosas quedaran cerradas para iniciar sin problemas este nuevo, y creo que se dio esa idea ya que no estaba presentando ningún personaje de dxd pero ten por seguro que de ahora en adelante si aparecerán

.

.

T-T

Eso es sorprendente, me alegra que te haya encantado y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado

.

.

NatsuKurogane99

Me alegra que te gustara, bueno lo de los dardos es algo que hago de vez en cuando no puedo decidir entre algo para no hacerme mayor problemas, una forma rápida y efectiva de decidir algo, bueno y acá está el capítulo 9 y también el reencuentro que no creo que sea la mejor manera de reencontrarse pero podrían haber peores, y solo diré esto todos ellos preferirán tenerlos como aliados que como enemigos XD

.

.

Jetff

Me alegra que te gustara, y no lo creo digo a mí me gusta cuando un cap es algo largo ya que hace que la espera valga la pena y Bueno espero que este temporada te agrade como está iniciando

Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización

.

.

Iron-man100

Tranquilo hay veces en las que a mí tampoco se me ocurre algo ingenioso que decir.

.

.

Laila Andrea Cruz

Pan con queso

.

.

.

 **Bueno eso sería todo, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10: reencuentro

-esto tiene que ser una broma-susurre para mí mismo al ver la situación, nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial o algo así no preste mucha atención cuando dijeron el nombre, y en estos momentos están con jessie a comprar ropa, en cuanto a mí me dijeron que esperara afuera, así que estoy afuera de la tienda, comiendo un helado, para mi mala suerte no tenían sabor a carne o sangre así que me conforme con chocolate, de hecho no sabía nada mal, pero prefiero la carne-como llegue a esta situación-

[Pues…]

Flashback

-ISSEI QUE GUSTO VERTE-dijo una feliz Rias mientras me abrazaba, demonios aunque sea un slasher, siento que me partirá la columna

CRACK

No, creo que ya me la partió, creo que tiene mas fuerza de la que parece

-si, a mí también me da gusto verte…-decia con algo de dificultad, mientras sentía las miradas de todos encima de nosotros, realmente esto es raro-…podrías soltarme, me está costando respirar-además de que me quebraste la columna, demonios que tanta fuerza tiene y parece que Asia y Akeno también quieren hacer lo mismo, por favor no, mi columna ya sufrió por hoy

-ah, lo lamento, entonces si eres issei-dijo feliz mientras me soltaba, en estos momentos me alegra ser inmortal, de haber seguido siendo humano estaría muerto, o al menos invalido

-no hay problema-dije tranquilo, sintiendo como algo sujetaba mi brazo, volteando a ver pude ver que jessie tenía una mirada de miedo pero a la vez analítica-tranquila, son amigas-le dije tranquilo-sí que ha pasado un tiempo-dije feliz para percatarme de que las otras dos chicas me oraban raro-¿Quiénes son?-

-¿Rias-sempai quien es el?-pregunto la chica rubia mientras me señalaba

-ah, cierto, ellas son koneko-dijo señalando a la pequeña- y es Kira-señalando a la otra rubia-chicas él es issei, un amigo de nuestra infancia-dijo señalándome-¿por cierto issei, que haces aquí?-

-en realidad…...-me quede pensando unos segundos, no es como si pudiera decir "en realidad soy un slasher y vine junto con otros a vivir en este lugar durante un tiempo matando a alguien de vez en cuando", no es algo que pueda decir como si nada

[De hecho creo que si podrías]

Mejor no digas nada

-lo que sucede es que vinimos aquí de viaje pero parece ser que nuestras cosas se perdieron por lo que íbamos a comprar ropa y todo lo demás pero como no tenemos dinero íbamos a cambiar unas cosas a una tienda de empeño-rei mientras rascaba la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, por favor que se lo crean

-vaya eso si es desafortunado-dijo Akeno mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla, uf al menos se lo creyó

-te ayudaremos-dijo Rias confundiéndonos

-eh-dijimos jessie y yo confundidos

-no podemos dejar un amigo en aprietos, así que los acompañaremos-dijo Rias ahora si no entiendo nada-koneko, Kira, podrían informar que no iremos a clases-dijo mientras nos arrastraban lejos de esa escuela

-espera, no necesitas molestarte, nosotros podemos….-trate de zafarme pero parece que no me hará caso

-no hay problema, además podremos hablar sobre lo que hemos hecho desde aquel día-dijo Akeno feliz mientras arrastraba a jessie

-cierto, quiero saber que ha sido de la vida de issei-san-ahora dijo Asia de forma feliz

-ya que-suspire cansado, hoy si será un día pesado

.

.

Fin del flashback

Cuando me preguntaron con respecto a mi vida les dije que mi madre murió en un accidente hace algunos años y que me había quedado con unos amigos de mi madre pero ellos no pudieron venir con nosotros, al principio se sintieron mal al haber preguntado eso pero les dije que no había problema

También preguntaron con respecto a jessie y solo les dije que era hija de un amigo de mi madre y que si podia cuidar de ella un tiempo

Tuve algo de curiosidad sobre algo así que les pregunte que había sido de su vida, dijeron que después de ese día volvieron a Japón y se tuvieron que despedir de Xenovia e Irina ya que ellas tenían que volver con la familia de Irina, vaya y yo que quería volver a verlas también, pero quien sabe quizás nos volvamos a ver

Luego de todo eso llegamos a la situación donde estoy actualmente

-quien diría que las cosas cambiarían tanto-rei un poco ya que hace un año estaba matando gente en el campamento, yendo a la mansión de vez en cuando para dar mi reporte y luego continuar matando y ahora actuando como un chico de mi edad

[El destino sí que es alguien caprichoso]

Puede ser, pero ¿Cuándo se enteren de lo que soy, que pasara?

- **no tienes que preocuparte tanto, después de todo ellas también son demonios así que no sería tan raro si lo comparamos a que fueran humanas normales-**

Supongo que tienes razón, aunque me pregunto si fue buena idea dejar a jessie sola

[Quieres ir a esa tienda]

Ni loco, los chicos me comentaron que cuando un hombre entra en ese tipo de lugares generalmente lo golpean, por más inmortal que sea no quiero que me quede en mi conciencia que un grupo de chicas me golpearon y no para salvar su vida, tengo mi orgullo como slasher

Mientras hablaba con ddraig y Darkrai pude ver como las chicas salían con varias bolsas de lo que supongo es ropa, espero tener suficiente para pagar todo eso

-aquí tienes-me dijeron Rias, Akeno y Asia mientras me daban todas las bolsas, esto no es justo

-¿Cuánto costo todo esto?-pregunte algo dudoso

-tranquilo, pagamos nosotros, después de todo eres nuestro amigo-sonrió Rias, eh, sí que no ha cambiado nada, bueno quizás ese lado mandón que tiene ahora pero neh, detalles

-bueno supongo que es hora de irnos-dije divertido mientras jessie se acercaba rápidamente a mí, supongo que se siente algo extraña estando cerca de desconocidos-nos vemos en otra ocasión-dije tranquilo para comenzar a caminar

-issei-me llamo Rias

-sí que pasa-

-¿estas estudiando en algún lugar?-

-mmmmmmmmmmmm, pues no, tampoco me preocupa mucho así que no me interesa-dije despreocupado

-y si tuvieras la oportunidad de estudiar la tomarías-me dijo Akeno, estudiar implica ir a una escuela, una escuela es sinónimo de convivencia con otros y convivencia significa tener problemas

-quien sabe-dije divertido para retomar mi camino-nos vemos-dije para continuar caminando mientras jessie tomaba algunas bolsas, gracias, esto ya se volvería complicado

.

.

.

.

-tus amigas son algo extrañas-me dijo jessie mientras caminábamos hacia casa, mande las cosas por un portal que uso para guardar mis armas en la mansión, porque si tenía que cargar tanta bolsa las hubiera quemado

-supongo, pero eso no implica que no sean amables-dije tranquilo

-cierto, aunque no me conocían, fueron amables conmigo, aunque no tendía lo que decían-me dijo jessie algo deprimida

-tranquila, veré como lograr que entiendas lo que digan otros-dije tranquilo para entrar a la casa y dirigirme a la puerta de la mansión, al entrar me encontré con una extraña escena, de un lado de la sala se encontraban los Slashers, del otro los creepypastas, aunque casi todos tenían una mirada de disgusto

Ddraig dome que estás viendo lo mismo que yo

[Técnicamente no tengo ojos, pero si puedo verlo, esto es algo que jamás imagine que pasaría y eso que ya van bastantes cosas raras desde que eres mi anfitrión]

No te hagas el chistoso, que demonios está pasando, sé que tenemos un acuerdo de paz y todo pero esto es extraño por donde se vea

-issei, jessie, vengan, esto los concierne-nos dijo Pinhead de forma seria, porque algo no me está agradando de esto

-bueno dando un resumen de lo que hablamos-comenzó a decir zalgo de forma seria, supongo que el resumen es por nosotros-por el siguiente año los creepypastas y los Slashers compartirán el mismo territorio con el fin de llevarnos mejor-

-además de ello los integrantes más jóvenes de cada grupo convidan-dijo Pinhead serio

Espera, que quieres decir con eso

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos, okey creo que eso no lo había dicho antes

-verán, sé que son Slashers o creepypastas, que han sufrido y que se han convertido en monstruos por culpa de otros, pero también son humanos, nosotros en algún punto tuvimos una convivencia o una infancia normal, y queremos lo mismo para ustedes…-comenzó a decir Pinhead pero lo interrumpí

-muy bonito y todo eso, pero cuál es el verdadero motivo-le dije serio sorprendiendo a varios-te conozco desde hace algunos años y sé que tienes algo entre manos-

-parece que no puedo engañarte, a decir verdad si hay otro motivo-dijo serio-antes de que llegáramos me puse a investigar un poco del lugar y resulta que ha habido asesinatos en masa por todo este pueblo-

-¿alguno de los nuestros?-pregunto clock curiosa

-ninguno de nosotros tiene registro de otro slasher o creepypastas que haya venido a este pueblo-dijo zalgo serio

-sí, si esto continua así, podrían suponer que somos nosotros y lo que menos necesitamos es a los humanos molestándonos porque si ellos lo descubren es muy probable que cualquier otro ser lo haga ya sean demonios, ángeles caídos o cualquier cosa y si lo hacen no tengo idea que podría pasar-revelo serio

-ya lo suponía, por mí no hay ningún problema-dije tranquilo, si bien quería pasar tiempo tranquilo, supongo que matar un rato extra no hará ningún daño

-por nosotros tampoco hay problema-dijeron mis camaradas, claro ustedes no tiene problema porque no harán nada

-por nuestra parte igual-dijeron los creepypastas, okey creo que todos están de acuerdo, pero algo no me está agradando

-bueno, supongo que eso es todo por hoy, lastimosamente solo quedan dos cuartos disponibles y como la casa no está reconstruida tendrán que dividirse-dijo Pinhead como si nada-issei muéstrales el camino, terminamos por hoy-

-claro-dijimos todos para los demás Slashers se retiraran dejándonos a jessie y a mí con los creepypastas

-como pueden tener una mansión y pocas habitaciones-se quejó Jeff

-bueno al contrario de ustedes no tenemos a muchos miembros que les guste convivir además de que varios de los cuartos fueron convertidos en almacenes de diferentes cosas y cada quien tomo unos cuantos, diría que cada quien tiene uno 4 y no me pregunten que se guarda en esos lugares porque no voy a responder-dije serio, es mejor no comentar que hay en esos almacenes, la última vez que entre al de jeepers, hasta a mí me asusto-pero igual es un gusto volver a verlos, síganme-dije tranquilo para comenzar a caminar, jessie agarro mi brazo izquierdo con fuerza, supongo que le ponen un poco nerviosa

(Narra Clockwork)

Este día no pudo ser más extraño

Primero zalgo nos dice que nos mudaremos ya que la mansión ya no es segura además de que costaría más arreglarla que conseguir otra, luego nos dice que a donde nos mudaremos será con los Slashers, realmente me sentí feliz porque con ello podría volver a ver a issei, esta vez seré más sincera con mis propios pensamientos

Fue un viaje relajado y corto, zalgo simplemente abrió una especie de portal o algo así y llegamos, supongo que los Slashers usaron el mismo método, cuando llegamos conocimos por primera vez a todos los demás slasher, incluso Jeff que dice que no le teme a nada se sobresaltó al ver al líder de ellos, los demás se veían bastante humanos, ignorando al del sombrero de paja, el de la máscara blanca y el de la máscara de cuero, el que llevaba una máscara de fantasma ni idea de cómo será, aunque esos dos muñecos parlantes si fue algo extraño, digo sé que uno de los nuestros es una espantapájaros y otros fantasmas y cosas así pero un muñeco vivo es algo extraño, incluso para nosotros

Durante un buen rato estuvimos hablando de diferentes cosas, o bueno mejor dicho salgo y el líder de los Slashers estuvo hablando y pidiendo nuestra opinión pero no tuvimos mucho contacto con ellos, no porque no pudiéramos sino porque no queríamos, puede que confié en issei pero ellos no me dan confianza

Aunque alguien que no confió es esa chica que está pegada al brazo de issei, ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen para que pueda hacer eso? y a él no parece molestarle, bueno si es lo que creo que es tengo dos opciones, convencerla o matarla una de dos

(Narra jessie)

Mejor me hubiera quedado dormida

Este día no fue como lo esperaba, primero la salida que tuve con issei, bueno esa parte si me gusto, poder pasar tiempo solo los dos, pero luego aparecieron esas chicas, decían ser amigas de issei de antes, pero él jamás menciono nada de ellas, luego nos llevaron contra nuestra voluntad a ese lugar extraño y me obligaron a probar diferentes tipos de ropa

Algo que no comprendí de ellas era que no entendía que decían cuando estaba issei, pero cuando estábamos en ese lugar les comprendía perfectamente, ¿Qué es lo que son?, cuando estaba con ellas pude sentir algo familiar, como cuando estaba cerca de mama

Pero esto es algo más extraño fue la llegada de los creepypastas, es muy extraño que accedieran a vivir aquí, con los Slashers, hasta donde mi padre e issei me contaron estos dos grupos no se llevan muy bien, o se llevaban ya que hubo un contrato o algo así, no sé realmente estaba medio dormida cuando issei me explico eso, pero en fin, ahora solo habrá que ver cómo sale esta misión, mi primera misión como slasher, espero hacerlo bien

Pero, porque esa chica con ojo de reloj me está viendo feo, ¿hice algo que le molestara?

(Narra issei)

-bueno, aquí estamos-dije tranquilo para cuando llegamos a donde se quedarían, curiosamente las habitaciones que quedaban libres estaban cerca de la mía, espero que Pinhead no haya planeado todo esto

[No lo dudes compañero]-escuche la voz de ddraig para suspirar mentalmente

-tomen-dije para lanzar un par de llaves que fueron atrapadas por unos tentáculos de slenderman, wow que útil-cada llave tiene un número que coincide con la puerta, divídanse como crean conveniente, si necesitan algo avísenme-dije tranquilo para ir a mi cuarto siendo seguido por jessie-que descansen-dije para abrir la puerta y que entrara jessie para luego recordar algo-ah cierto, si de casualidad llegan a ver animales algo extraños como un duende sin pelo mutante de piel verdosa, no le hagan nada es la mascota de jeepers que le gusta estar correteando por toda la mansión y pase lo que pase no lo mojen o le den comida luego de la media noche, créanme no querer ver qué sucede-dije de manera seria haciendo que a todos le apareciera una cara de susto, bueno con slenderman no puedo decir que está asustado pero supondré que es así

-parece que te llevas bien con ellos-escuche a jessie decir cuando entre

-supongo que sí, hasta yo me sorprendo de que me pueda llevar bien con alguien más allá de los que viven aquí-le dije con simpleza para tirarme en la cama-que día más cansado-

-sí y mucho-dijo ella para tirarse también en la cama, espero que no piense en imitar todo lo que hago

-bueno a dormir se ha dicho-dije cansado para cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormido

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente todo fue un poco raro, más que nada por la presencia de los creepypastas, por lo demás todo fue normal, para nosotros claro, comenzamos también con la reconstrucción de la casa, primero por dentro y no fue algo tan difícil, aunque casi todo lo hicimos con magia porque nos dio pereza, pero al medio día la casa ya se veía bastante decente y habitable

Ahora me encontraba en el sofá de la sala principal, estoy cansado

-bueno ahora que hago el resto del día-dije para mí mismo mientras suspiraba

- **podrías practicar un poco conmigo-** sugirió Darkrai

-por el momento prefiero dejar el entrenamiento para la noche, en el día es más probable llamar la atención de otros seres-

[Podrías seguir viendo la ciudad a ver si encuentras algo interesante]

-neh que más da, me vendrá bien ir a estirar las piernas un rato-dije tranquilo para levantarme y sentir que había alguien cerca-quien quiera que sea muéstrese-dije con tono amenazante

-tranquilo-escuche una voz detrás de mí al voltear pude ver a clock

-ah clock, que pasa-dije más relajado, uf si hubiera sido alguien más seguro que le clavo mi machete cerca de la cabeza

[Tu machete ya no existe como tal, recuerda es solo un montón de pedazos de metal]

Cierto, supongo que podre ir a comprar uno nuevo

-nada, escuche que saldrías-

-si a conseguir un nuevo machete-dije tranquilo-¿quieres acompañarme?-le pregunte tranquilo, seguro le gustara conocer la ciudad aunque apenas la conozco yo a detalle

-claro, pero-dijo ella mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus suturas, supongo que debe sentirse rara, ah cierto-

-dame un momento-dije para abrir un portal delante de mí y comenzar a buscar, ella no se ve sorprendida, supongo que uno que otro cripy también puede hacerlo, a los pocos segundos saque una caja blanca con una cruz roja

-¿un botiquín de primeros auxilios?-me pregunto desconcertada

-sí, cuando era más pequeño mi madre siempre me obligaba a llevar uno en la mochila porque siempre me molestaban y me lastimaban, al final se volvió una costumbre-dije para sacar una santa y un parche de color negro-okey ven-le llame y ella se acercó aunque a un paso algo lento, luego que ella estaba frente a mi corte un par de pedazos de la cinta y la coloque sobre las suturas, al momento de entrar en contacto con su piel estas tomaron el tono de la misma ocultándose perfectamente, luego tome el parche y lo coloque sobre su ojo/reloj-listo ya estas-dije para sacar un espejo de caja y que se viera

-como hiciste para-me dijo sorprendida mirando donde estaban sus suturas

-es algo que hice junto con un amigo, quería ocultar unas cicatrices que tengo-dije para levantar mi cabello del lado izquierdo y jalar un pedazo de cinta mostrando un gran corte que iba desde mi nariz hasta mi ojo, normalmente hubiera usado magia pero en aquel entonces no era muy bueno, además quien lo notaria a estas alturas-practico no te parece-le dije divertido

-si-dijo tranquila

-bueno vamos-le dije para comenzar a caminar, siendo seguido por ella

[Compañero, sé que esto puede sonar ridículo, pero ten cuidado]

-"tienes toda la razón suena ridículo, porque lo dices"-

[Puede ser que haya paz por el momento pero no deberías actuar de una manera tan tranquila y amable, recuerda lo que eres]

-"todos los días lo tengo presente, pero qué más da, no puedo morir, nadie puede conmigo, que tiene de malo que me divierta de vez en cuando"

[Solo espero que sepas lo que haces]

-"tranquilo, se lo que hago"-entiendo porque lo dices, por aquella vez que confié en alguien y me traiciono, me humillo y me lastimo, ese maldito payaso del demonio, pero ahora no será así, sé que puedo confiar siquiera un poco más, después de todo…..

…ahora puedo matar a quien me traicione…

Dejando esos pensamientos de lato seguí caminando para darme cuenta que ya estábamos bastante lejos de casa, ventajas de divagar ni te enteras de lo que haces

-oye issei-escuche una voz que me saco de mis pensamientos al mirar a mi izquierda vi que era clock

-sí que pasa-le dije tranquilo

-estabas callado por un buen rato-

-ah eso no te preocupes, a veces me pasa-le dije sonriente

-ya veo, quería saber…...-comenzó a decirme mientras desviaba la mirada-¿Cuál es tu relación con esa chica rubia?-

-¿chica rubia?, a hablas de jessie-le dije tranquilo pero ella parecía algo enojada ¿Por qué? No tengo idea-bueno ella es la hija de freedy krugrer y digamos que después de ciertos eventos el termino en el infierno, deserrado y dijo que dejaría a su hija a nuestro cargo y que yo le enseñara a matar y la cuidara-le dije mientras veía habían varias tiendas alrededor, he seguramente encuentro una ferretería

-si solo es eso, ¿no podia hacerlo cualquier otro?-

-no era tan simple-le dije algo serio

-a que te refieres-

-bueno, para iniciar krugrer no era el slasher más querido en la mansión, siempre se metía en nuestros sueños y nos fastidiaba, se robaba victimas nuestras etc., a diferencia de ustedes nosotros si nos metemos con las víctimas de alguien más o en un objetivo que tiene, hay una pelea a muerte, podemos trabajar juntos pero muchos no nos toleramos entre si-dije mientras miraba al cielo

No estoy midiendo en ello, podemos aparentar que nos llevamos bien, pero cualquier cosa podría desatar una pelea a muerte, acortamos vivir bajo el mismo techo, obedecer las órdenes de Pinhead, pero únicamente para no sufrir el mismo destino que krugrer y otros, van ya varios Slashers que lo han retado y han terminado desterrados, krugrer tuvo suerte de que fuera al infierno porque a los más recientes les toco en la dimensión especial de Pinhead y ese lugar le desearía ir a mi peor enemigo

-no pensé que las cosas fueran así-

-tranquila, ya van varios años desde que están así las cosas pero todos ya se acostumbraron, ahora nos llevamos mejor, deberías ver los primeros días, ejejeje literalmente nos queríamos arrancar la cabeza los unos a los otros-rei un poco recordando aquellos días

-lo dicho tu grupo es más raro que el mío-me dijo clock de forma divertida

-eso no es verdad-le dije sonriente-a ver qué es lo más raro que han hecho-

-hubo una ocasión que Sally con Jeff y Jack le pintaron una cara a slenderman hasta le pusieron una peluca y él no se dio cuenta hasta que zalgo le dijo dos días después-me dijo mientras aguantaba una risa y sacaba algo de su bolsillo, sacando una foto y efectivamente era slenderman, con una peluca rosa, y maquillado como mujer

[ **Jajaajajaajajajaja** ]-escuchaba las risas de ddraig y Darkrai dentro de mi

-jajajajajaj-me rei un poco al ver eso-jajajajajaj hay me duele el estómago-dije mientras seguía riendo

-solo no digas nada, nos mataría-me dijo para dejar de reír y poner una cara de susto

-no te preocupes está bien yo no quiero tener que esperar un tiempo a revivir-dije sin pensarlo en lo que decia, mientras hablábamos de vez en cuando le preguntaba a los que pasaban si sabían de alguna ferretería y para mi suerte habían varias a unos metros

-como que un tiempo-

-es algo de Slashers, cuando nos matan tenemos que esperar un tiempo para volver, ni idea porque pero es el protocolo a seguir, idea de Pinhead y nadie lo ha cuestionado-le dije encogiéndome de hombros y entrar a una de las tiendas, nos recibió un hombre de edad avanzada

-en que puedo ayudarlos-nos preguntó, de manera muy cortes, ha pasado tiempo desde que alguien me trato así

-si estoy buscando un machete-le dije tranquilo

-oh, si es así síganme-dijo el anciano mientras nos guiaba, pero hay algo extraño en este lugar, no sé qué es pero siento algo extraño

- _ **así que también puedes sentirlo-**_

 _ **[**_ _Comenzaba a preocuparme de que no lo notaras]_

 _-a que se refieren-_

 _[Ese anciano es un ser sobrenatural y por lo que su aura dice, uno agresivo]_

 _-eso explicaría porque no hay nadie y parecía que nadie notaba esta tienda-_ pensé mientras recordaba eso, realmente parecía que nadie veía esta tienda, mientras más caminábamos más podia oler algo, olía a sangre humana, este día no podría ser mejor

[Recuerda que tienes a alguien más contigo]

- _tranquilo se lo que hago-_ pensé para seguir mirando el lugar, ahora que veo llevamos como 3 minutos caminando y la tienda sigue, esto cada vez es más extraño-falta mucho-dije mientras ponía las manos detrás de mi cabeza

-oh tranquilo joven no sea impaciente-decia el anciano pero podia ver como una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro-está bien llegamos-dijo para abrir una puerta y mostrar una enorme bodega pero esta estaba completamente vacía

-eh, pero y los machetes-dije mientras me adentraba con tranquilidad y veía el lugar, esto no podría ser más obvio

-esta…. **AQUI-** escuche como decia y este comenzaba a ¿mutar? Espera que demonios le está pasando, su cuerpo esta convulsionando con fuerza y su piel se está ¿rompiendo?, al cabo de unos segundos se trasformó en una especie de ¿minotauro? Aunque no es más grande que yo- **deje una barrera puesta para que solo seres sobrenaturales superan de este lugar, en un principio pensaba atraer a las idiotas que cuidan este territorio para matarlas y devorarlas, pero si te atrapo será más fácil-**

-¿Qué?-decia clock sorprendida de lo que estaba viendo

-mantened detrás de mí-le dije mientras me ponía delante-Darkrai, una ayuda aquí por favor-dije divertido para ver como la espada salía de mi sombra-….-simplemente lo mire mientras lo señalaba y corría hacia el para dar un corte horizontal y cortarle un brazo-"wow sí que tienes buen filo"-fueron mis pensamientos al ver lo fácil que corte su brazo

 _ **-no sé si sentirme ofendida o que-**_

 **-no te distraigas-** escuche al minotauro decir para darme un puñetazo en la espalda y mandarme a volver, provocando que una viga me atravesara el estómago- **maldito insecto-** dijo para luego centrar su atención en clock, pude ver como ella estaba aún sorprendida

[Una cosa es ser de los creepypastas o conocer a los Slashers y otra muy diferentes es saber que los seres mitológicos son reales]

- _yo te creí cuando dijiste que eras un dragón y eso fue hace años-_ pensé

- **parece que tú eres un humano normal, entonces te comeré…...-** comenzó a acercarse a ella

 _ **KI KI KI MA MA MA**_

-TE OLVIDAS DE MI-le grite para salir de la viga y caminar hacia el-se terminó-dije para volver a correr y ver que el también hacia lo mismo, esquivando un puñetazo con su único brazo corte su pierna derecha, para luego girar y clavar a Darkrai en su estómago-largo-dije para luego mandarlo a volver rompiendo una de las paredes-creo que me pase-dije divertido

-que era esa cosa?-me pregunto clock mientras se acercaba

-bueno, te lo explico cuando volvamos a casa-dije mientras escucha unos escombros para ver cómo se levantaba otra vez, aunque se veía que le costaba-oh vamos, es que no sabes cuándo morir…-iba a continuar hablando cuando vi que en medio de esa cosa y nosotros apareció un círculo mágico, pero a diferencia del que trajo a mis amigas, este era de color azul-demonios-dije para tomar a clock y ocultarnos detrás de unos escombros

- _¿Darkrai, puedes ocultar nuestras presencias?-_

 _-_ _ **claro-**_ dijo para que luego viera como un manto de oscuridad nos cubría, clock iba a decir algo por lo que le tape la boca y le hice una señal para que guardara silencio, lo que menos necesitamos es otra pelea- _ **el único inconveniente es que no podremos escuchar lo que dicen -**_

 _-bueno, eso es ventajoso-_ pensé mientras veía como dos chicas con lentes aparecían, vestían el mismo uniforme que mis amigas, aunque puedo decirlo, ellas se ven mucho más serias, centradas y porque no, mucho más gruñonas

Ellas se acercaban al cuerpo del minotauro parece que al final ya se murió, ejejeje ddraig anota 1 minotauro a la lista de víctimas, pero parece que están hablando de algo, espera, se están acercando, instintivamente sujete más fuerte a clock, si nos descubren no tendré de otra que matarlas

La que tiene el cabello más largo comenzó a acercarse más, no sé si esto es miedo o mención pero mi corazón está bastante agitado, de un momento a otro se da la vuelta y regresa con la otra chica, luego de que hablaran se van otra vez

-eso estuvo cerca-suspire mientras Darkrai disipaba el domo-no es así clock-sonreí para verla pero podia ver que tenía el rostro rojo-¿te encuentras bien?-

-issei-me dijo con una voz monótona, ¿Qué le pasa?

-si-

-podrías quitar tu mano, de mi pecho-me dijo algo tartamuda, fue ahí cuando mire mi mano derecha y efectivamente estaba sujetándola por el pecho

-…-no tengo idea de cómo debo reaccionar

[Bueno ella si sabe cómo reaccionar]-esas palabras me confundieron para luego sentir un puñetazo en la quijada que me derribo-[te lo dije]

-CUANTO TIEMPO PENSABAS SEGUIR ASI-me grito enojada

-lo lamento no me había percatado-dije mientras la miraba-estaba más preocupado porque algo te pasara que no me di cuenta-rei, aunque no es mentira, si le pasa algo definitivamente zalgo me mata, o me encierra en una dimensión alternativa o las dos, mejor evito eso

-ya….veo-me dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

-será mejor irnos antes de que alguien más venga-dije serio, mientras veía el minotauro, parece que lo terminaron de matar o murió por sí solo, no se mueve más, pero necesito más información, me levante y me dirigí hacia el tomando uno de sus cuernos lo rompí y lo guarde en mi bolsillo, se de alguien que me ayudara-vámonos-le dije para comenzar a retirarme siendo seguido por clock,

Al salir notamos que la tienda se había convertido en un lugar todo destrozado, como si lo hubieran abandonado hace años, sin darle mayor importancia continuamos el camino de regreso, por el resto del camino no hablamos nada, más que nada porque ella no quería ni verme a la cara, luego veré como arreglar las cosas

Curiosamente al llegar no había nadie en la casa normal, por lo que pasamos a la mansión, clock se fue directo a su cuarto, yo me dirigí hacia el sótano, fui y me encontré con una puerta que tenía algunos símbolos y coloque mi mano sobre ella

-la sangre que derramo es por venganza-dije serio para ver como la puerta se abría, caminando tranquilamente continúe hasta llegar a una enorme biblioteca, hace años que no entro en este lugar

-que te trae por aquí joven issei-escuche una voz detrás de mí, al botear pude ver un hombre alto y delgado, cabello canoso, llevaba un traje negro y una esfera de metal en la mano izquierda

-tengo algunas preguntas y peticiones, Tallman-le dije serio

Él fue uno de los primeros en llegar al grupo, inicialmente quería conquistar el mundo, pero luego abandono esa idea cuando se unió para conocer más acerca de él, no nos queda de otra que confiar en por qué no importa cuántas veces lo matemos el siempre volverá, además de un posible ejército, por ello se queda en el sótano, solo algunos conocemos de que él vive en la mansión

-ya veo, entonces sígueme a mi estudio-dijo para comenzar a caminar y yo seguirlo, para llegar a algo parecido a una morgue, realmente este tipo es más extraño que jeepers-entonces que necesitas de mi-

-esto-dije para lanzarle el cuerno-dime, que puedes decirme de esto-

-interesante, parece ser de un demonio, pero ninguno que haya visto antes-comenzó a decir mientras giraba el cuerno-su energía y esencia son bastante curiosos, donde lo conseguiste-

-así que si era un demonio….-susurre para mí mismo para luego verlo-…fue de una salida que tuve hoy, al principio tenía forma humana, pero luego se volvió una especie de minotauro-

-fascinante, si me consigues unas muestras más, podría darte detalles más exactos, especialmente de a que son vulnerables y la manera más fácil de matarlos-

-y si lo hago, que ganas tú con eso y que gano yo-le cuestione ya que el jamás ha hecho algo por alguien gratis

-el conocimiento es importante para mí, así que eso sería todo lo que pido-dijo mientras se levantaba-si necesitas algo más sabes dónde encontrarme-dijo para retirarse, yo hice lo mismo, no quiero que uno de sus "asistentes" me ataque de nuevo, aunque no fue difícil matar a los enanos el de la máscara de gas si dio problemas pero al final nada que no pudiera resolver

[Bueno será mejor que nos mantengamos al tanto de cualquier cosa extraña que suceda]

-en eso tienes razón-dije mientras miraba hacia atrás-también hay que tener un ojo sobre él, solo por si acaso-dije serio para continuar mi camino de vuelta a la salida de la mansión

.

.

.

.

.

Ya ha pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que llegamos a Japón, nada interesante ha andado, aunque eso me tiene un poco molesto, no he podido matar nada, simplemente salir a caminar esperando encontrar algo que matar o a quien es el responsable de quien ha estado matando pero nada, simplemente nada, ni esos demonios raros o algún pandillero que quiera molestarme, nada absolutamente nada, aunque durante esas salidas la mayorías de veces me acompaña jessie y para mi sorpresa algunas veces clock

También en algunas ocasiones me he encontrado con mis amigas las cuales insisten en que vaya a la misma escuela que ellas, pero el estudio realmente no es lo mío

En estos momentos me encuentro caminando tranquilamente por la cuidad, viendo que puedo hacer, pero no encuentro nada interesante que hacer, me siento en la baranda de un puente mientras miro el atardecer, en el campamento los atardeceres se miraban genial pero este lugar no está mal tampoco

-quizás debería venir aquí más seguido-dije divertido mientras admiraba el cielo, aunque debo de tener cuidado de no carme, sería raro ver a alguien caerse de esta altura y levantarse como si nada

[Compañero, no estamos solos]-me advierte ddraig pero no es que realmente importe mucho

-emmm-escucho una de una chica mirando hacia la dirección de donde venía el sonido pude ver una chica de pelo negro y ojos color rosado, llevaba un uniforme escolar que saber ni de donde es, parece nerviosa

-necesitas algo-le dije mientras continuaba viendo al cielo, dudo que haya visto mis masacres que hice en esta ciudad ya que siempre me cubro la cara y tampoco creo que me conozca de antes por lo mismo

-si eto….mi nombre es Yuma Amaño-comienza a hablar pero no es como si me interesara mucho lo que está diciendo, se nota que esta fingiendo además de que ese nerviosismo es demasiado sobreactuado, mis víctimas estaban más tranquilos que esta chica y eso ya es decir mucho-y quería saber si quieres tener una cita conmigo-dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza

-eh-fue lo único que puede decir mientras quedaba confundido por esas palabras-me perdías explicar por qué-le pedí ay que no es normal que alguien venga y te pida una cita

-bueno te he visto parar por aquí todos los días y realmente me pareces lindo, así que…...-

-okey es la primera vez que me dicen eso-dije mientras saltaba de la baranda y me paraba enfrente de ella-pero no se digo ni te conozco ni nada-siendo sincero esto ya es demasiado raro para mi

[Pero matar a cientos, tener dos sacred gear y no poder morir, si claro que una chica que pida una cita es bastante raro]

-"el sarcasmo no es necesario"-pensé mientras veía como ella pensaba en como alargar la conversación

 _ **-yo digo que aceptes, después de todo ella no es humana por lo que puedo ver pero tampoco es un demonio, podrías averiguar si ella sabe algo de los asesinatos que han ocurrido-**_

 _[Eso es verdad compañero además de que ella huele a sangre humana, puedes sacarle provecho o si no tiene nada que ver e intenta matarte pues mátala igual]_

-"supongo"-fue lo único que pude responder ante ese comentario

-si quieres podemos conocernos mejor, que te parece si nos vemos el domingo al medio día en este mismo lugar-me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

-está bien-le dije tranquilo a lo que ella sonrió alegremente, para luego alejarse comenzar a correr

-nos veremos el domingo-dijo feliz mientras se volteaba y me miraba para luego seguir corriendo

-vaya que sobreactuación-dije aburrido para regresar a la mansión

(Narra koneko)

No entiendo porque boucho me mando a vigilar a su amigo de la infancia, ella dice que tiene un gran poder y podría unirse al grupo pero también dijo que podría estar en peligro pero no ha pasado nada que pueda ponerlo en riesgo

Eso era lo que pensaba mientras lo observaba desde un árbol para ver como un ángel caído se le acercaba y comenzaba a hablarle, está pidiéndole una cita, bueno si tiene poder debería reconocer el peligro y rechazarla

¿Enserio acepto? O su poder sigue dormido o es algo tonto, bueno boucho dijo que siempre fue demasiado amable, parece que es verdad, debo comunicárselo, pensé mientras saltaba del árbol para sacar mi teléfono

-boucho tenemos un problema-le dije cuando contesto el teléfono

.

.

..

Domingo en la mañana

-okey este va a ser un largo día-fue lo que dije mientras me lavaba la cara y salía del baño-bueno ahora a ver que tengo que llevar-como no tengo idea de cómo funcionan estas cosas solo llevare dinero, unos 10 cuchillos y un hacha que tengo guardada, ah que recuerdos me trae esta cosa, fue lo que guarde dentro de la Boosted gear ya que si llevara una mochila seria medio raro o al menos eso creo además de que sería muy notorio-ahora que hago para que no se den cuenta que salí -pensé por unos segundos para luego encogerme de hombros e igualmente salir de mi cuarto, curiosamente no había nadie-seguro siguen dormidos-dije para bajar las escaleras e ir a la puerta cuando Pinhead apareció delante de mí-hola jefe-salude tranquilamente

-a dónde vas tan arreglado-me dijo serio

-a pasear por la cuidad, quiero saber si encuentro a quien este matando a la gente-le dije divertido mientras su expresión seguía seria-okey me encontré con una chica que creo que está relacionada con los asesinatos que comentaste, me pidió una cita así que creo que planea matarme como a esos-le dije serio

-ya veo, bueno si eso es cierto, quiero que la traigas viva si resulta estar involucrada, si te da problemas rómpele un brazo o una pierna para que no escape, pero quiero que la traigas viva y consiente-

-como usted ordene-le dije mientras salía de la casa y me dirigía hacia el puente

-es una lástima yo quería matarla si hacia algo-me queje en voz baja, aunque parece que no es una amenaza a primera vista es mejor ser precavido

-" **como alguien puede quejarse de no matar a alguien"-**

 **[** Te acostumbraras, no por nada es un slasher]

Luego de esa conversación y llegar al punto acordado me puse a esperar, genial no solo me obliga a venir sino que encima llega tarde, ah porque esto tiene que pasarme a mí, la vida no solía ser tan complicada en el campamento, quizás solo ordenar el desastre y reconstruir algunas casas para poder seguirlas usando

Mientras pensaba eso pude sentir la presencia de algo detrás de mí, rápidamente me doy la vuelta para encontrarme con una chica castaña que tenía un papel en la mano

-cumplimos cualquier deseo-dijo mientras me entregaba ese papel y se retiraba

-oye espera…-trate de detenerla pero se fue-bueno que más da-dije para mirar el papel curioso notando que era el mismo símbolo que había visto que uso Rias-que demonios es esto-dije algo confundido quizás Tallman sepa algo de esto, puede que tenga un conocimiento de los demonios pero es limitado

-lamento haberte hecho esperar-escucho la voz de esa chica detrás de mí, ¿Cómo había dicho que se llamaba?

-pues sí, de hecho llevo como media hora por aquí-le dije obviamente recién llegaba pero si esto puede terminar antes mejor para mi

-oh, lamento eso-dijo ella mostrando una cara de tristes-bueno de todas maneras vamos-dijo para tomar mi brazo y jalarme, ah porque no puedo simplemente matarla

[Porque le dijiste a Pinhead que la llevarías convida si es ella sabía algo]

Cierto lo había olvidado

.

.

.

.

.

Al final no pasó nada interesante, me llevo a comer, a ver una película, ir a comprar ropa para ella, nada fuera de lo normal, comienzo a pensar que esta chica realmente no tiene malas intenciones o algo así

-me divertí mucho hoy-me dijo feliz mientras entrabamos en un parque y se alejaba un poco-tengo una cosa que pedirte-me dijo feliz

-que es-le dije ya que no creo que sea algo malo

-morirías por mí-me dijo con una voz y tono totalmente diferentes, genial, porque cuando pienso que las cosas irán bien pasa esto, cuando pensé eso ella cambio su atuendo a uno bastante revelador además de sacar dos alas como de cuervo de su espalda

-espera, ¿Por qué debería?-le dije algo dudoso pero fue último que pude decir antes de que ella creara una especie de lanza color rojo y me la lanzara clavándose en mi estómago saliendo por mi espalda, esto no dolería tanto si no fuera porque me está quemando, supongo que esta es el tipo de arma con que matan a esos tipos

[Creo que es un ángel caído]

Recuerdo haber escuchado de ellos

[Un ángel que fue encontrar de los principios de dios y "cayo"]

Ah, entonces los ángeles también existen y si ellos existen también dios, vaya si lo encuentro quisiera intercambiar algunas palabras con el

-si quieres culpar a alguien, culpa a dios por darte una sacred gear, aunque bueno supongo que un ser tan patético como tú no entiende nada de lo que estoy hablando-comenzó a decir está loca para seguir parloteando

[Podemos callarla de una vez, esto comienza a ser aburrido]

- **concuerdo con ddraig, esto ya se está volviendo desesperante-**

-ya te vas a callar-dije mientras me sentaba aun con la lanza dentro de mí, para luego ver como ella ponía una mirada de odio y la lanza desaparecía-oh, genial ya me empezaba a sentir incomodo-dije mientras veía como salía sangre de la herida-bueno no dijiste que me matarías-le dije divertido

-no sé cómo sigues vivo pero ahora me asegurare de matarte-dijo para crear otra lanza y correr hacia mí-muere-dijo para clavarla otra vez pero esta vez en mi pulmón izquierdo-ahora si morir….-no continuo hablando porque estaba sujetando fuertemente la lanza evitando que pudiera sacarla-eh-

-sabes, en un principio pensé que esto era divertido es más considere que podríamos llevarnos bien, pero ahora es molesto-dije para levantar la mirada mostrando mis ojos rojos, bueno parece que no hay nadie cerca así que-pero bueno no puedo hacer nada, más que matarte-dije para hacer aparecer el hacha que tenía guardada y golpearle la pierna izquierda con el lado opuesto al filo rompiéndosela y que ella me soltara mientras se quejaba del dolor

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, MALDITO-

-oh vamos ni te golpee tan fuerte-dije para ver como en vez de pelear salía volando-jamás he sido bueno en los lanzamientos pero...-dije para tomar el hacha con fuerza y lanzársela dándole en la espalda provocando que cayera fuertemente-eso debió doler-dije para acercarme al cráter y ver que seguía viva-uf si te mataba hubiera estado en problemas-dije divertido

-maldito-dijo mientras trataba de moverse resultando inútil

-ni siquiera lo intentes, te atravesé la columna cortando tu medula espinal, lo suficiente para dejarte para tilica del cuello hacia abajo pero no lo suficiente para matarte, te necesito con vida así que se agradecida, normalmente solo mato y ya-dije de forma seria sujetándola de una de sus alas-bueno será mejor irnos-dije para activar mi tele trasporte e ir a la mansión

(Narra Rias)

-que acaba de pasar-no puedo creer lo que mis ojos acaban de ver

Koneko me había informado hace unos días de que issei había tenido contacto con una caída, yo me preocupe por mi amigo ya que si le pasara algo realmente no me lo podría perdonar, así que me prepare por si algo le pasaba e intervenir si era asesinado, y si no lo llevaría conmigo para contarle sobre los demonios y proponerle ser de mi equipo

Pero desde cuando issei es capaz de hacer eso, además como sobrevivió a que lo atravesaran y estaba como si nada, y como cereza del pastel no tengo idea de cómo se fue sin utilizar un círculo mágico

-tendré que hablar con él lo antes posible-me dije a mi misma para ir al club para hablar con las demás, no sé si me creerán pero tengo que hacerlo

.

.

(Narra issei)

Ya me encontraba devuelta en la mansión junto con mi "invitada" la cual deje caer al piso

-ya volví-dije tranquilo mientras avisaba mi regreso

-maldito idiota, será mejor que me sueltes-comenzó a decir Yuma mientras me miraba con odio-la persona para quien trabajo no estará feliz de ver que no volví, me buscaran y cuando lo hagan te mataran-

-bueno quiero ver que esa persona lo intente-dije divertido-además tu eres la que no sabe por quién fue atrapada-le dije mostrando una mirada seria mientras veía como Pinhead llegaba-hola jefe-dije haciendo que ella pusiera una sonrisa pensando que lograría intimidad a Pinhead

-escúchame bien, no sé quién eres pero será mejor que…...-no pudo seguir hablando ya que miro a Pinhead a la cara y se paralizo del miedo-tu….tu…...-decia muerta del miedo para ver como los demás iban llegando incluidos los creepypastas, wow incluso está temblando, ¿no sabía que aun con la columna rota podría reaccionar así?

-no, claro que te escuchare, pero solo lo que yo quiero escuchar-dijo Pinhead haciendo una señal para que me alejara a lo que yo le obedecí -permíteme presentarme, aunque no creo que sea necesario ya que veo que me conoces, mi nombre es Pinhead líder de los Slashers y veo que te llevaste bien con uno de mis hombres, issei Voorhees hyodo, también conocido como el dragón del viernes 13-sonrio de forma sádica Pinhead haciendo que ella se asustara aún más-ahora que debería hacer contigo, matas gente en muestro territorio a lo que podrían echarnos la culpa, trataste de matar a uno de los míos y también tuviste el descaro de levantar la voz en nuestro hogar-

-por favor…perdóneme hare lo que quieran pero por favor no me maten-comenzó a llorar mientras barajaba la cabeza, esta chica sí que tenía poca voluntad, eso o todas las fracciones saben de nuestros "ataques" o que Pinhead realmente la asusto

-entonces dime, quien eres, porque matas a tanta gente, quien es tu jefe, si tienes más camaradas donde están, habla porque si no-dijo serio haciendo aparecer sobre ella varios ganchos negros, para sorpresa de todos el curo la herida en la espalda de ella, por lo que ahora se podia mover, aun temblando de miedo intento crear otra lanza para que un gancho se clavara en su muñeca-creo que no fui lo suficientemente claro-dijo para clavarle otros 3 ganchos, dos en los hombros y uno en la muñeca-ahora hablaras-dijo mientras aparecía mas ganchos cerca de su rostro

-HABLARE, HABLARE PERO POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAN NADA-comenzó a gritar desesperada y muerta del miedo, no por nada somos la encarnación del terror, bueno…todavía hay quienes nos superan, especialmente a mi

[No pienses tanto en ello, algún día lograras vencerlos]

Eso tenlo por seguro ddraig

Mientras seguía pensando en mis cosas, pudo escuchar la historia de Yuma o como realmente se llamaba Raynare, aparentemente es un ángel caído de categoría baja, que trabaja junto con otros más para un tipo llamado kokabiel, les dijo que si eliminaban a portadores de sacred gear los asenderea, cuando Pinhead le pidió que contactara con él, ella dijo que no podia ya que él se presentaría ante ellos y no les dio forma de contactarlos

-bueno una última pregunta, donde se encuentran tus amigos-dijo Pinhead serio mientras veía a la chica, ya tenía varios ganchos clavados en su cuerpo ya que en algunas preguntas costo que respondiera

-en la iglesia abandonada, se encuentra encima de una colina, son unos 10 ángeles caídos y unos 143 sacerdotes renegados-dijo jadeante mientras levantaba la cabeza, vaya parece que la pérdida de sangre le está afectando-les dije lo que querían, ahora por favor no me maten-dijo ella llorando

Ahora sí puedo decir que está sufriendo y teniendo miedo

-por supuesto, yo soy un hombre de palabra te dejare vivir-dijo Pinhead serio, en ese momento su rostro se llenó de felicidad, pobre ilusa, marea Pinhead que esa mirada seria, para luego mostrar una sonrisa sádica-te dejare vivir uno de los mayores placeres que puede sentir cualquier ser vivo-dijo este para que la pared detrás de ella comenzara a abrirse mostrando un mundo blanco y varios ganchos agarraban los que ya tenía clavados en su piel y comenzaba arrastrarla a ese mundo-tranquila no morirás-

-ESTO NO ERA PARTE DEL TRATO-grito ella desesperada mientras intentaba sujetarse a algo

-las condiciones tú las pusiste, pediste vivir, más no como ni donde-comenzó a decir Pinhead mientras la miraba-y yo solo hice lo que tú pedias-

En ese momento pude ver como su rostro se llenó de miedo y se me quedo observando

-issei-kun-me llamo con la voz que usaba de Yuma mientras aún se resistía a ser arrastrada-por favor ayúdame-comenzó a decir desesperada-por favor-incluso comenzó a llorar

Por favor, me vio cara de sentimentalista o que, piensa que por llamarme así y verme con cara de perro herido la voy a ayudar, díselo a mis victimas anteriores si eso le funciono, pero por algún motivo me siento algo mal, digo ella me está llamando por mi nombre cuando los demás solo me llamaban monstruo antes de rogar por sus vidas pero igual es como ver un perrito, un perrito desmembrado y al borde de la muerte que pide a gritos ser sacado de su miseria

Ah, malditos pensamientos humanos, soy un asesino, un slasher no sientas compasión por alguien que te quiso matar

[Sin duda eres único compañero]

Gracias por el apoyo

Mientras conversaba con ddraig algo que ninguno en la sala esperaba paso, jessie y clock se acercaron a Raynare, ella las miro con una mirada de esperanza, ¿Qué están planeando esas dos?, de la nada ellas la patearon el a cara tirándola dentro del portal el cual se cerró rápidamente al haberse tragado a su victima

Todos, absolutamente todos nos quedamos sin palabras ante este acontecimiento, incluso para nosotros esto es sorprendente, nadie decia nada o hacia algo, ellas tenían una sonrisa triunfal en sus rostros, tengo que admitirlo se miran bastante lindas cuando sonríen, pero no es momento para pensar eso

[Me alegra ver que al menos te comportas como un chico de tu edad, estaba comenzando a preocuparme que después de tanto tiempo pasar con hombres pues…]

SOY COMPLETAMENTE NORMAL DE ESO NO HAY DUDA

[Bueno pero no grites]

-en cualquier caso-comenzó a hablar Pinhead, sacando a todos de esa sorpresa-durante esta semana hablaremos con respecto a lo que haremos con los ángeles caídos que se encuentran en esa iglesia, además de buscar información para saber más de ellos y de cualquier otro ser existente-dijo serio para que todos comenzaran a retirarse, solo quedando Pinhead y yo

-y como vamos a conseguir esa información exactamente-le pregunte mientras lo veía abrir otra vez ese portal pero sin los ganchos

-iré a hablar con ella, nos contó de sus planes mas no sobre su especie y eso es lo que quiero averiguar, hasta que vuelva jeepers está al mando-dijo serio para entrar al portal

-bueno si mucho estará fuera un día o dos –dije para mí mismo ya que normalmente el tiempo en ese lugar trascurre de forma diferente a como él quiere que pase, puede ser más rápido, más lento dependiendo si es interrogatorio, tortura o entrenamiento

[Bueno, ahora que hacemos]

-ni idea-dije para tirarme en el sofá y mirar el techo

Las cosas sí que han cambiado, de pasar de vivir a un campamento que está prácticamente en la ruina a una mansión bastante lujosa, de pasar casi todo el tiempo solo ahora está jessie a mi lado, aunque últimamente también he pasado bastante tiempo con clock, pero ¿Por qué patearon a Raynare?, digo yo mismo lo iba a hacer pero se me adelantaron

[Supongo que estaban molestas]

¿Molestas porque?

[Por ver como ella te quería manipular, además de saber que ella te había apuñalado con una lanza]

Puede ser, pero, hay algunas cosas que no entiendo, digo me siento bastante tranquilo estando cerca de ellas además de extrañamente mi pulso se acelera y eso solo pasa o cuando mato o estoy a punto de morir

[A veces me pregunto porque eres tan despistado, luego recuerdo que sufres de definís de atención además de que siempre fuiste lento para aprender varias cosas]

No hace falta que me recuerdes mis problemas mentales

[A lo que voy es que posiblemente te gusten ellas]

¿Gustarme?, bueno admito que es agradable pasar el tiempo con ellas, pero seamos realistas, quien estaría interesada en mí, soy un asesino en serie, inmortal, un dragona, no sé qué podría ver alguien en mi

[Podrías ser franco y decir algo ya que puede ser que alguien se te adelante, te enojes y esto termine en la muerte de ese pobre diablo]

Es fácil para ti decirlo, no tengo idea de cómo interactuar con la gente, además de que el concepto de "amor" no lo entiendo bien, a lo que más he llegado es el cariño que le tengo a mi madre y el aprecio que le tengo a mis amigas además de los chicos

[Tomara tiempo pero seguro aprenderás]

-no me ayudas-fue lo que dije en voz alta para notar que habían un par de presencias detrás de mí, levantándome rápidamente pude ver a jessie y clock, vaya hablando del diablo y se aparece, si digo es en voz alta lo más seguro es que me maten y no tengo ganas de hablar con algún dios de la muerte, la última vez que "morí" termine en el reino de hades y él era algo aburrido para mi gusto

[Y que lo digas, música clásica, y todos por ese lugar estaban bien muertos]

 **Claro que lo estarán, es el reino de los muertos**

Se refiere a que ninguno estaba animado y todos eran simples almas en pena vagando de aquí hacia haya

 **Porque no te explicas mejor dragón tonto**

[Serás…]

Ya dejen de discutir ustedes dos, parecen niños

-issei-me llamo clock sacándome de mis pensamientos, dejare a este par de tontos discutiendo mientras-queremos hablar contigo-me dijo a lo que jessie asintió

-claro, vamos a mi cuarto hay nadie nos molestara-les dije tranquilo porque no quiero que Chucky o cualquier otro venga a molestarme porque los conozco, aunque ¿de qué querrán hablar?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están, espero que bien, bueno** **hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado y bueno sin más cosas que decir pasemos a los Reviews**

T-T

Bueno me alegra que te gustara y bueno lamento si me tarde un poco, gracias por el apoyo

.

.

G0dz1llex

Y que lo digas, ahora imagina que pasara cuando descubran que es ahora, me alegra que te divirtiera y ¿enserio? Con lo que a mí me cuesta usar esa cosa

.

.

Hyakki Yako

Me alegra que te gustara y bueno aquí está la reunión y reencuentro aunque eso sí aún falta lo mejor y lo más difícil XD

.

.

.

 **Bueno eso sería todo por ahora, nos vemos en el próximo cap, hasta otra**


	11. Capitulo 11

Capítulo 11: nuevas alianzas, más problemas

-bueno de que querían hablar-les dije a jessie y clock mientras caminaba hacia un cajón y buscaba algo, posiblemente sea algo aburrido así que mejor me pongo a limpiar alguna de mis armas

-bueno, nosotras queríamos decirte….-comenzó a decir jessie, ¿que será lo que quieren hablar? 

[A veces me preocupa que no sepas estas cosas]

- _ **perdónalo siquiera esta vez, después de todo jamás ha tenido alguna experiencia en este campo-**_

-vamos, pueden decirlo, no va a pasar nada malo-les dije para que se calmaran porque parecen algo nerviosas, y ustedes dos, ¿podrían decirme de que demonios están hablando?

-está bien-dijo clock mientras respiraba hondo al mismo tiempo que jessie lo hacía-la verdad es que nos gustas a ambas y queremos una relación contigo-gritaron las dos

-eh-fue lo único que pude decir, solo podia parpadear ante la sorpresa

.

.

.

.

.

.

EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? , ¿DIJERON LO QUE CREO QUE DIJERON?

[Así es compañero, ellas se te declararon]

- _ **y yo que pensaba que jamás lo harían-**_

 _-QUE CARAJOS ¿USTEDES SABIAN QUE ELLAS PENSABAN ESO?-_

 _ **[Si]**_

 _-serán…...-_ los maldije mentalmente para luego mirarlas y ver que tenían la cara roja,

Demonios, respira profundo, tranquilízate, recuerda ¿qué dijo mama si esto pasaba?

"recuerda hijo, si una chica dice que le gustas, primero pregunta por qué y si la respuesta no te agrada mátala"

Definitivamente mi mama no estaba para nada bien de la cabeza

 _ **[Y todavía lo dudas]**_

 _\- NO SE METAN-_

-podrían explicarme ¿cómo sucedió esto?-bien con esto conseguiré algo de tiempo para poder asimilarlo

[Que tienes que asimilar, ellas gustan de ti, parece que tú de ellas, ¿cuál es el problema?]

- _casi toda mi vida ha sido matar y matar, una relación es algo que jamás pensé que tendría, además ¿que pudieron ver en mí?-_

- _ **podrías escucharlas y luego decidir qué hacer, que este complejo emocional es algo absurdo, viniendo de alguien que mata sin darlo-**_

-desde el primer momento que te vi, mi corazón Latia muy rápido, y sentía una calidez dentro de mí-comenzó a decir jessie con la cara algo roja para tratar de calmarse-aun con lo que paso con mi padre, tu no me trataste mal, me defendiste, incluso retaste a Pinhead en ese momento-

No pensé que eso realmente haya sido de gran importancia para ella, después de todo actuaba como mi madre me había dicho, aunque también fue porque quise ser amable para variar con ella

-en el tiempo que estuve dormida y hablando con mi padre, me dijo que eran esa sensación y me apoyo a que te dijera que sentía porque sabía que me aceptarías-dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción

Krugrer cuando te vea, tendremos unas cuantas palabras sobre mi privacidad y lo que le enseñas a tu hija 

[Y eso que ya sabias que tenías permiso del]

- _DDRAIG NO ME AYUDES-_

-yo también, cuando llegaste a la mansión pensé que solo lo hacías por trabajo y nada más, pero ver cómo nos ayudaste e incluso fuiste a salvarnos por voluntad propia, me hizo saber que podría confiar en ti…demás _del tiempo que pase contigo fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo-_ dijo clock de forma tranquila aunque lo último en un susurro, si no tuviera tan buena audición seguro no lo podría haber escuchado

-ya veo….-comence a decir para dejar lo que tenía en las manos y mirarlas-realmente no me esperaba que dijeran eso, me siento feliz de saber que sienten eso por mí pero…-comence a decir pero al llegar al pero, pude ver como la mirada de ambas se apagaba dejando unos ojos vacíos y sin vida, sin piedad o sentimiento jessie se ponía su guante y clock sacaba un cuchillo ¿no estarán pensando en matarme verdad?

[En ese momento el dragón del viernes 13 sintió el verdadero terror jajajajajajaja]-escuche decir a ddraig mientras se reía de lo que ellas hacían-[recuerda que no puedes morir así que a lo mucho creo que te descuartizaran y no te volverán a hablar si no explicas bien la situación]

A veces no sé si me ayudas o solo te gusta molestarme

[Un poco de ambas]

-antes de que piensen en matarme me dejan terminar-les dije y al momento de decir eso bajaron sus armas y el brillo volvió a sus ojos-bien, lo que quería decir es que realmente aprecio lo que sentían ustedes por mí y creo que yo también siento lo mismo por ustedes-dije serio aunque siento que me estoy sonrojado un poco mientras que ellas están mas rojas que la palabra-pero no sé qué se hace en una relación amorosa, por lo que no me culpen si algo no funciona-les dije de forma tranquila

-está bien, desde un principio sabíamos que no tenías idea de una relación-dijo jessie de forma feliz aunque no sé si sentirme aliviado o enojado por ese comentario

-bueno tampoco es que nosotras tengamos mucha experiencia-dijo clock para darle un codazo a jessie-no es así?-

-si-dijo jessie mientras se sostenía el estomago

-bueno y ahora que-dije algo confundido, bueno no es como si esto pasara siempre y supiera que hacer

-realmente no pensábamos que llegarías a aceptar, pensamos que tendríamos que…-dijo jessie para recibir otro golpe de clock, bueno parece que se llevan bien o eso creo

-que dijiste- dije algo confundido ya que no escuche lo que dijo

-bueno que te parece si tenemos una cita mañana-propuso clock tratando de desviar el tema, por hoy lo dejare pasar

Siendo sincero no creo que sea buena idea

-¿terminara conmigo siendo empalado o descuartizado?, porque de ser así no gracias-les dije mientras me encogía de hombros, no tengo ganas de tener que regenerarme en dos días seguidos

-¿eso se hace normalmente?-le pregunto jessie a clock

-no, de dónde sacan esa idea-nos dijo con cierto enojo-hasta donde yo sé no se hace-

-está bien, supongo que podríamos hacerlo entonces-dije algo dudoso pero ellas se pusieron felices-pero ¿está bien que salga con las dos al mismo tiempo?-dije algo desconcertado

Hasta donde he aprendido de mis victimas normalmente solo se sale con una persona a la vez, bueno había otros que estaban de chica en chica pero siempre terminaban muertos

-tranquilo "hablamos" sobre ello y ambas estamos de acuerdo-dijo clock aunque la palabra hablamos Sono algo sospechosa

-sí, "hablamos" para que todo estuviera bien-ahora jessie lo dijo de la misma manera

¿No quiero imaginarme a que se refieren con hablar?

Flash back más temprano ese día (narra clock)

Está bien, hoy aprovechare que issei no está para poder hablar con jessie a solas, esto hubiera sido más fácil si esa rubia no estuviera todo el tiempo con el pero dudo que tenga otra oportunidad y creo que podría también decir lo que siento hoy

Ella se encuentra en el cuarto de issei, bien más privacidad

-jessie, ¿estas adentro?-dije mientras golpeaba la puerta pero esta se abrió-jessie-dije algo curiosa mientras entraba para notar que no había nadie-hola-dije mientras entraba cuidadosamente

Mientras pensaba que podía hacer vi un cajón entre abierto, no creo que haya problema si miro un poco, con esa idea me acerque al cajón para abrirlo y ver que dentro habían varias máscaras de hockey alguna por no decir casi todas bastante dañadas

al entrar noto que todo está bastante ordenado, bueno aunque tampoco hay mucho, un par de muebles y una televisión, pero me sorprende bastante, parece la habitación de un chico normal, bueno tampoco es que sepa mucho de eso

-supongo que tendré que esperarla-dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y me tiraba en esta, la cama es bastante cómoda-a donde habrá ido-

Luego de un rato de esperar comienzo a escuchar que alguien se acerca, espero que sea jessie porque si es issei, no sé cómo explicar esto, será peor si son los dos, comence a sentirme algo ansioso cuando la puerta se comenzó a abrir

-no puedo creer que Pinhead no me quisiera decir donde esta issei-escuche una voz quejándose para luego que la puerta se terminara de abrir mostrando a jessie-eh?-se quedó confundida al verme

-hola-salude aunque creo que no estoy en la mejor posición de hacer eso

-cómo entraste?-dijo ella confundida

-bueno la puerta estaba entre abierta y quería hablar contigo-le dije mientras ella inclinaba la cabeza

-hablar conmigo? de que o para qué?-

-seré directa quiero saber que relación tienes con issei-le dije de forma seria, no tengo idea cuanto tiempo tenga pero será mejor aprovecharlo

-eh, bueno…...él está a cargo de vigilarme y de ayudarme como slasher-dijo ella aunque puedo notar como un sonrojo aparece en su rostro-pero me gustaría ser más cercana a él, cada vez que estoy con el mi corazón se acelera, mi padre me dijo que me estaba enamorando de él, pero en ese momento pensé que mi padre se enojara y tratara de matarnos-

Matarlos solo porque ella se enamoró de él, y yo que pensaba que mi familia era extraña

-pero él me dijo que era algo normal, me apoyo en la idea de tener una relación con él, pero no sé cómo hacerlo-dijo ella para luego parpadear-porque necesitas saber esto?-me dijo de forma directa y me puse algo nerviosa

-bueno, si te dijera que también he comenzado a ver a issei de una manera diferente a un amigo y que siento lo mismo que tú que dirá….-no pude continuar hablando porque tuve que evitar una zarpa de ella suerte que me hice hacia atrás-QUE TE PASA-

-quieres quedarte con issei para ti sola, no lo permitiré-dijo ella mientras ponía su gante frente a ella-te eliminare-dijo con una voz carente de toda emoción

¿Qué demonios es ese cambio tan repentino?

-me dejas hablar-dije mientras sacaba un cuchillo y bloqueaba un corte suyo, de verdad esta chica se ve tan torpe pero es buena en esto-no quiero quilla se dejara mi sola-le dije seria haciendo que ella se detuviera

-eh?-dijo ella deteniéndose y alejándose unos paso-lo quieres pero no para ti sola?, no entiendo?-dijo mientras movía la cabeza en señal de duda

De verdad esta chica pudo matarme hace unos segundos y ahora volvió a esa actitud tonta, ¿es bipolar o qué?

-mira me doy cuenta cuanto lo quieres pero yo también lo quiero-le dije mientras la veía-pero si peleamos por el de esta manera issei podría enojarse si una termina matando a la otra-al momento de decir eso ella abrió los ojos bastante, creo que no lo había pensado asías que te propongo esto-

-qué cosa?-

-que las dos tengamos una relación con el-le dije seria aunque me sonroje un poco, es extraño decir que saldrás con alguien al mismo tiempo que otra chica

-¿las dos, con issei?-decia ella mientras movía la cabeza-¿pero si él no quiere nada?-dijo poniendo una mirada triste

-entonces lo convenceremos-dije mientras levantaba uno de mis cuchillos y ella miro su guante luego de verme hacer eso, creo que entendió el mensaje

-me parece bien-dijo ella sonriendo

-entonces está decidido-dije mientras levantaba la mano para estrechar la suya, lo cual ella hizo con una sonrisa

Bueno aquí la parte fácil, ahora a ver que dirá issei, aunque si dice que no al principio creo que desmembrarlo y acuchillarlo un par de veces haría que cambiara de opinión

.

.

.

Fin del flashback (narra issei)

-bueno ahora aplanear que haremos mañana, jessie ven conmigo-dijo clock mientras rajaba a jessie

-eh?-dijo jessie mientras era arrastrada

-nos vemos mañana issei, hoy dormirás en nuestro cuarto-sonrió clock para ya estar en la puerta

-eh pero si yo duermo aquí-fue lo último que escuche decir a jessie para que luego la puerta se cerrara

-¿que acaba de suceder?-dije para mí mismo al no creer lo que acaba de pasar

[Bueno para ponerlo simple, felicidades compañero acabas de conseguir dos novias]

- **y yo que pensaba que vivirías toda tú inmortal vida solo, me sorprendes-**

-no hablo de eso, sino de ahhhhhhhhhhhhh-me queje mientras me tiraba en la cama-realmente no sé qué hacer de ahora en adelante-

[Que te tienen tan preocupado]

-además de como reaccionaran zalgo y Pinhead al saber de esto-

[¿Hay algún problema en que eso suceda?, tienen una tregua así que no le veo el problema] 

-hay está el detalle es una tregua para evitar conflictos pero no una relación intima, lo último que quiero es que me cataloguen de traidor y me destierren-

-oh tranquilo eso no ocurrirá-

-y como estas tan seguro ddraig-

[Compañero yo no he dicho nada]-cuando ddraig dijo eso me quede algo sorprendido, volteando a ver pude ver a Pinhead apoyado en la pared, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva hay?

-que pasa issei, Leatherface te corto la lengua?-me dijo divertido mientras se sentaba en la cama

-cuanto tiempo llevas hay-

-técnicamente hace unos segundos, pero he escuchado todo-

-...-ahora si tengo algo de preocupación-tienes algo que decir?-le pregunte serio, ddraig, Darkrai prepárense por si tenemos que pelear, si me destierra no me iré sin oponerme

[Te apoyo compañero]

- _ **pelear contra el líder de los slasher suena divertido-**_

-espero que te diviertas-me dijo sonriente mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro

-eh?-

[¿Que?]

- **pero qué?-**

En ese momento ninguno de los 3 entendió lo que quiso decir con eso

\- porque dices eso?-le pregunte serio pero verdaderamente esta es la segunda vez en el día que me quedo en shock

-bueno, simplemente haz lo que quieras, pero no hagas algo que arruine el tratado de paz-me dijo mientras salía de mi cuarto

-ahora qué demonios fue eso-

[Esta vez ni yo lo se]

- **parece que tiene algo entre manos-**

-bueno él lo dijo siempre que no afecte, puedo hacer lo que quiera-dije mientras me volvía a acostar en la cama-buenas noches-dije para comenzar a dormir

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba todavía en mi cuarto, jessie no llego en toda la noche, no tengo idea de que estuvieron hablando pero algo me dice que no me va a agradar

[¿Qué tan malo crees que sea?]

-después de lo que paso ayer no tengo idea de que esperar-dije mientras me levantaba-bueno ni idea cuando dirán que hay que salir-dije para dirigirme al baño

.

.

.

Luego de arreglarme un poco me fui a la sala principal de la mansión, saque un libro y me puse a leer, realmente no es que tenga algo más con que entretenerme

- **que haces tan arreglado-** escuche que alguien me dijo algo, al voltear me encontré con zalgo

-ah, hola zalgo-dije mientras cerraba el libro

- **no me has respondido-** me dijo aunque se notaba una pequeña sonrisa

-si ya lo sabes para que preguntas-dije divertido mientras el parpadeaba sorprendido-quien te dijo?-

- **tu quien crees-** me respondió de la misma manera, ya me lo imaginaba - **realmente no me esperaba que clock hiciera eso, bueno no después de lo que paso** **-**

-bueno siendo honesto tampoco pensé que esto pasaría, ¿algún consejo?-le pregunte porque no tengo idea de que hacer

- **arréglatelas tu solo-** me dijo para irse

MALDITO SI NO VAS A AYUDAR NO DIGAS NADA EN PRIMER LUGAR

[Ya compañero, solo piensa un poco y veras que hacer]

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo

-issei-alguien me llamo, al voltear pude ver a jessie y clock, jessie estaba vestida con una versión más normal de su traje aunque igualmente se le veía bastante bien y clock con la misma ropa de siempre aunque no por eso deja de verse bien

-qué te parece-me dijo clock

-se miran bastante bien-les dije honestamente, agradezco que mi mama me enseñara algunas cosas utilices además de matar y cocinar

-qué bueno-dijeron las dos sonrientes-bueno nos vamos-dijo jessie mientras camina hacia la puerta siendo seguida por clock a lo que yo me levante y las seguí, algo me dice que será un poco largo este día

.

.

.

.

luego de salir de casa fuimos al centro de la cuidad, aunque yo tenía que hablar para todo ya que ellas si bien tenían una idea a donde ir, el idioma era el problema, paseamos, comimos, incluso fuimos a un parque de diversiones, no había ido a uno desde que mi mama estaba viva, je fue un buen día aquel, aunque cuando un tipo me quiso llevar porque me había perdido mi mama se fue a "hablar", me dijo que esperara en un juego, luego de unos minutos llego por mí y luego nos fuimos

A la mañana siguiente se reportó un asesinato en ese parque, aparentemente se había caído de una gran altura y se su cara quedo irreconocible

bueno, ahora ya es medio día y estamos en un parque, curiosamente el mismo donde Raynare trato de matarme, pero detalles, estamos sentados en una banca mirando el atardecer, aunque no se mucho de esto, este tipo de vista es perfecta luego de una buena matanza así que para eso debería estar bien

-fue un buen día-dijo jessie mientras se apoyaba en mi hombro

-si deberíamos repetirlo-dijo clock haciendo lo mismo

-cuando quieran-les dije mientras cerraba los ojos y hacia Asia atrás la cabeza

[Jajajajajaj quien diría que el temible asesino de cristal lake disfruta de una cita con dos chicas] 

- **verdaderamente esto es inesperado-**

Cállense

[Compañero]

Ahora qué?-seguramente debe querer molestarme

[Alguien se acerca y es un demonio]

Al momento en que dijo eso abrí mis ojos de golpe y comence a ver a los lados, jessie y clock notaron mi acción

-alguien viene-les dije serio haciendo que ambas se pusieran alerta

-issei-escuche a alguien llamarme del lado izquierdo al voltear pude encontrarme con Rias

Ddraig si sabias que era ella porque no lo dijiste

[No has pasado el suficiente tiempo para que pueda reconocer al 100% su presencia]

Bueno que más da

-hola Rias, que pasa-dije mientras me levantaba haciendo que ambas también lo hicieran

-hola issei, me gustaría discutir algo contigo-dijo Rias aunque no podia notar esa felicidad e inocencia de siempre, ahora estaba completamente seria, algo nuevo en ella

-eh claro, que pasa-le dije tranquilo, está buscando algo, de eso no hay duda

-está bien, hace unos días vi que te atravesaron con una lanza de luz y que te llevaste a tu agresora-

-como sabes eso?-dije sorprendido, demonios ya me he delatado

-así que realmente paso-dijo ella seria-entonces quisiera que pudiéramos….-Rias no continuo hablando ya que su expresión cambio de una seria a una sorprendida y asustada

Que paso?, mirando hacia donde ella veía pude ver a clock sacando un chuchillo y a jessie poniéndose su gante, o por el amor a

-no le harás nada a issei-dijo jessie poniendo el guante frente a su cara-aun si eres su amiga-

-si quieres hacerle algo tendrás que pasar sombre mi cadáver-dijo clock mientras lamia el cuchillo

-oigan ustedes dos-les trate de hacer entrar en razón pero se prepararon para lanzarse contra Rias-ahh-suspire cansado para tomarlas del cuello de sus ropas y debido a haberlas detenido de golpe caen al piso copleándose la cabeza-lamento eso Rias, llegan a ser un poco extrañas-le dije a Rias riendo un poco

-no, no hay problema tampoco me explique bien-

-ISSEI PORQUE HICISTE ESO-me gritan las dos mientras se levantan y me miran enojadas

-porque gracias a los impulsos de alguien ahora estamos en algunos aprietos-les dije de forma acusadora haciendo que ambas se sonrojaran y desviaran la mirada-bueno Rias, tienes algún lugar donde podamos hablar pacíficamente

-eh?-Rias quedo algo confundida por lo que había pasado-claro, síganme-dijo para comenzar a caminar para que luego la siguiéramos

.

.

.

Luego de caminar por un rato llegamos a la escuela donde nos encontramos por primera vez ¿qué demonios hacemos aquí?, continuamos entrando hasta llegar a un edificio algo viejo pero se notaba en buen estado, si un slasher viviera aquí seguro que le gustaría, mientras caminábamos vi una puerta que tenía un candado y cinta policiales ¿quién murió ahí? Discretamente activo mis ojos para ver si había alguien o algo adentro y efectivamente hay algo pero no logro distinguir nada

[Está protegido ese lugar con magia no podrás escanearlo tan fácilmente]

¿Enserio?, da igual por ahora no me interesa que allá adentro

Luego llegamos a una sala donde estaban Akeno, Asia, y esas otras dos chicas, se siente el olor a demonio en esta sala mucho más fuerte, nos sentamos en un sofá mientras Rias se sentaba en el borde de un escritorio que estaba ahí, mientras que las demás se pusieron detrás de ella

-bueno aquí podemos hablar tranquilamente, para entrar en confianza hablare primero, mi nombre es Rias gremory heredera del clan demoniaco gremory-dijo Rias sonriente mientras unas alas de murciélago se extendía de su espalda siendo imitada por las demás

Discretamente miro las expresiones de jessie y clock y están totalmente sorprendidas

Claro les sorprende saber que los demonios existen pero no que ellas también pertenecen a un grupo de seres sobrenaturales

[Lo dice el que se sorprendió al saber que habían más slasher aparte del]

-siendo honesto eso me hubiera sorprendido cuando éramos niños pero desde que las volvió a ver supe que eran-dije serio haciendo que Rias cambiara su expresión de orgullo a sorpresa-bueno supongo que ahora voy yo, soy issei Voorhees hyodo, mejor conocido como el dragón del viernes 13, un slasher-sonreí mientras me levantaba y cambiaba mi ropa con un hechizo que me enseño ddraig a mi ropa normal con la cadena y todo, además de una máscara que había comprado hace poco pero realmente no le tengo confianza en que soporte mucho daño

-eh?-todas quedaron confundidas por lo que acaba de decir

-además ellas son jessie krugrer también es una slasher y ella es Clockwork pertenece a los creepypastas-dije tranquilo dejándolas aún más sorprendidas

-slasher?-dijo Rias sorprendida

-creepypastas?-dijo Akeno igual

-qué?, como, cuando ¡?-comenzó a decir Rias mientras se acercaba

-bueno, esto paso luego de que nos despidiéramos en el campamento…-les comence a narrar todo lo que paso desde que se fueron hasta que llegamos aquí, obviamente evitando algunos detalles, puede que confié en ellas pero será mejor que no sepan toda la historia por ahora-...y luego me viste pelear contra esa ángel caído-

-así que la mataste-me dijo Rias seria, había adoptado esa postura al igual que las demás cuando comence a narrar

-para nada, mi jefe se encargó de ella pero hasta donde se sigue viva-

-ya veo-dijo Akeno mientras adoptaba una postura pensativa

-dígame que ahora que saben que somos y quienes están en su territorio-dije serio, puede que sean mis amigas pero si nos ponen en una situación donde haya que pelear, peleare

-parece que morir tantas veces te afecto el cerebro-rio Rias haciendo que me confundiera-no dijimos que siempre seriamos amigos-sonrió mientras levantaba el brazo mostrando aquel brazalete siendo imitada por Akeno y Asia-no nos pondremos en tu contra si no haces algo que pueda ser perjudicial para nosotros-

-me parece un trato justo-sonreí mientras le daba la mano-quizás podamos hasta tener una alianza entre los demonios y slasher y creepypastas, así no habría tantos problemas-

-eso sería posible?-dijo Akeno sorprendida-pensé que dijiste que solo eran máquinas de matar-

-bueno eso es general pero los que habitan en la mansión tenemos un razonamiento mayor y buscamos que sería lo más beneficioso para nosotros, además solo matamos lo que se ponga en nuestro camino-

-si tú líder está dispuesto a tener una alianza intentare que mi hermano también acepte-

-hermano?-

-ah cierto no te lo explique pero mi hermano es el actual lucifer, si él decide que la alianza sería buena idea entonces los demás lo aceptaran-

-oh ya veo, me parece bien-dije mientras miraba por la ventana, demonios ya oscureció, seguramente Pinhead debe de estarnos buscando-bueno ya nos tenemos que ir, sino mi jefe podría enojarse-

-está bien, podrías venir mañana para seguir hablando de esto y cuando tengas respuesta de tu jefe y yo de mi hermano acordamos el día de la reunión-

-tenlo por seguro-dije para poner mis manos sobre los hombros de jessie y clock-nos vemos-dije para que desapareciéramos en una nube de humo

(Narra Rias)

Hace unos momentos nuestro amigo de la infancia issei, nos revelo que era un slasher, realmente me sorprendí bastante de que el niño llorón que era antes se haya vuelto una máquina de matar pero aun así sigue siendo el mismo de cierta manera, aunque debí notarlo antes debido al aura que salía de él, en estos momentos me avergüenzo de mi misma al no pensarlo antes

esos eran mis pensamientos mientras me encontraba sentada en mi escritorio luego de que issei se fuera, tengo varias cosas que pensar, especialmente como hablar con Onii-sama para contarle la situación

-Rias que es lo que haremos-escuche a Akeno hablarme

-lo que dijimos que haríamos, hablar con Onii-sama para saber si es posible una paz entre ellos y nosotros-

-boucho, está segura de querer aliarse con asesinos-dijo koneko con un tono de enojo

-puede que se haya vuelto un asesino pero issei-san sigue siendo la misma persona amable que conocimos en el campamento-dijo Asia de forma alegre, cierto a pesar de todo eso sigue siendo el mismo issei, solo que algo diferente

-si Rias-sama lo dice, tendremos que confiar en ella-dijo Kira de forma calmada

-mañana le informare a Onii-sama por ahora pueden retirarse-dije de forma seria para que todos se retiraran menos Akeno

-Rias, de verdad crees que lucifer-sama acepte?-

-no lo sé Akeno, pero si el grupo de issei acepta Onii-sama podría también, aunque también está la posibilidad de que haya un enfrentamiento-no miento al decir eso, después de todo Onii-sama nos advirtió que tanto slasher como creepypasta son seres que debemos evitar a toda costa y de encontrar a uno debemos retirarnos, incluso los soldados más experimentados del inframundo le tienen miedo ya que nadie sabe de qué son realmente capaces de hacer, además de que son inmortales-dejemos este tema por hoy ya es muy tarde, mañana le informare a Onii-sama sobre esto-

-entendido, descansa Rias-dijo Akeno para retirarse

-sí, eso hare-dije para retirarme también

.

.

.

(Narra issei)

Acabamos de llegar a la casa de mi padre, aunque bien pudimos aparecer directamente en la mansión esta tele trasportación no es muy precisa que diga, solo me lleva a la ubicación pero el lugar específico es aleatorio

-qué día-dije para tirarme al piso, no importa que sea de madera pero ya no quiero estar de pie

-si fue algo agotador-dijo clock mientras se sextavaba en un sofá que había hay

Pinhead sugirió que pusiéramos algunos muebles aquí para mantener las apariencias aunque tampoco es tan necesario ya que la mayoría de los creepypastas se mudaron a esta parte, creo que los únicos que siguen en la mansión son zalgo y slenderman a saber porque se quedaron

-pero fue un muy buen día-dijo jessie feliz, si quitando todo lo que paso fue un buen día

-me alegro que se hayan divertido, pero creo que hicieron algunas cosas mal-escuche una vos que hizo que me levantara de golpe, al ver pude ver a Pinhead con una cara no muy amistosa

-clock, jessie vayan a mi cuarto y espérenme-les dije serio mientras me ponía delante de ellas

-pero…-intento hablar jessie pero Pinhead hablo

-hagan lo que él dice, no quiero tener que deshacerme de ustedes-dijo sorprendiéndolas bastante, ellas me miraron con algo de preocupación

-estaré bien, si solo hagan lo que les pedí-les dije calmado mientras algo desconfiadas obedecían-se puede saber cuál fue el problema?-se perfectamente cual es pero no quiero decirlo, espero que me deje explicar las cosas o a lo mucho solo me eche de la mansión

-porque no me dijiste que verías a los demonios y acordarías una reunión-

-que quieres decir con eso-dije serio mientras me preparaba para lo peor, realmente jamás entenderé su manera de pensar

-te lo diré de manera simple, tener a los demonios y otros seres como aliados podría sernos bastante beneficioso-dijo Pinhead mientras se sentaba

-es bastante raro escuchar de ti que quieres aliarte a alguien más allá de los creepypastas-le dije curioso ya que no es normal en el

-realmente hasta para mi suena extraño, pero dime ¿quién es nuestro enemigo y nuestra razón de ser?-me pregunto mientras yo me sentaba, al menos no estoy en problemas

-los humanos y nuestro propósito es matarlos-dije serio y sin ninguna duda, hasta el día de hoy no he conocido algún humano "bueno" más allá de mi madre y ella la está muerta así que no cuenta, los demás solo son futuras víctimas que por ahora no hemos matado por no querer llamar la atención, los creepy tampoco cuentan ya que son ex-humanos al igual que nosotros

-ah eso quiero llegar, por ahora solo los humanos nos han causado problemas pero por los demás seres aún no sabemos si pueden causar problemas, además de que matarlos como si nada nos pondría en malos términos y posiblemente llevara a nuestra muerte-

-una muerte temporal-

-si descubren como acabarnos de forma permite, es algo que preferiría evitar aún hay muchas cosas que tenemos que hacer-

-parece ser que lo tienes todo planeado-

-podríamos decir que si, hemos vivido como monstruos al margen de todos por mucho tiempo es momento de que nos reconozcan como lo que somos -

-si lo dices así es verdad, pero no hemos matado ya a un ángel caído-le cuestione ya que para mí esa pobre tonta está muerta

-ah hablas de ella-dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y la pared de atrás se rompía, de ella salió Raynare pero se veía diferente, su piel era mucho más pálida y tenía una mirada muerta, además de varias cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, también su traje había cambiado de aquel revelador a una túnica parecida a la de Pinhead

-que le hiciste?-dije curioso

-nada realmente solo vi un potencial para que trabajara para nosotros como informante además de que he estado aburrido últimamente-dijo mientras se levantaba y se paraba al lado de ella-como el resto de mis sirvientes es totalmente leal a mi además de que ya no tiene voluntad propia-

-impresionante-die mientras la miraba-quien pensaría que alguien que se vería tan arrogante se quebraría en unos cuantos días-rei un poco

-realmente es que si, pensé que al ser un ser sobrenatural soportaría mas pero al final no fue así-dijo para poner una mano sobre su cabeza-ahora quiero que regreses a donde están tus compañeros y actúes como lo hacías antes y no digas nada acerca de nosotros-

-...-ella no dijo nada y simplemente asintió con la cabeza para luego dirigirles a la puerta para abrir la puerta y extender esas alas de cuervo e irse volando

-la mataremos?-pregunte mientras cerraba la puerta

-cuando vayamos a matar al resto de sus compañeros la mataremos también, realmente no tiene mucho uso que digamos-dijo Pinhead encogiéndose de hombros, claro, después de todo puede crear a cuantos quiera-como sea cuando puedas avisa a esa amiga tuya para acordar la reunión claro si su jefe está de acuerdo-dijo para desaparecer en el pasillo

-realmente es alguien curioso-

[No me queda duda de ello]

- **aunque no lo conozco del todo parece ser alguien impredecible-**

-bueno será mejor ir con jessie y clock para decirles que estoy bien-conteste mientras me dirigía a mi habitación

.

.

.

.

.

.

La noche siguiente el inframundo (narra sirchez)

Me encontraba en mi oficina en el inframundo archivando algunas cosas con ayuda de mi reina/esposa Grayfia cuando Rias me llamo de la nada

Aun no puedo creer lo que mi hermana me conto, no solo entro en contacto con dos Slashers y un creepypasta y dijera que uno era su amigo del campamento, pensé que había muerto cuando nos enteramos de la masacre que sucedió en ese campamento y no sabían quien era el responsable, evitamos y logramos que Rias descubriera cualquier tipo de verdad ya que pensar que con quienes convivio ese verano habría sido demasiado para ella

Pero lo que más me preocupa es que considere una reunión, para iniciar jamás pensé que esos dos grupos pudieran convivir juntos y ahora quieren tener tratos con otros, no sé si preocuparme o sentirme aliviado, aunque pensándolo bien esto quizás puede que sea la mejor opción

-Grayfia-le dije llamando su atención

-Hai, lucifer-sama-dijo ella con respeto

-podrías llamarla a "ella" quiero ver si tiene alguna información-

-como usted diga-dijo para salir de la habitación

-si ella tiene algún conocimiento sería favorable para no ir en blanco a la reunión, aunque claro aún hay que acordar cuando será

Luego de unos minutos Grayfia volvió junto con una chica que parecía de unos 13 años, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro bastante largo, unas vendas en los ojos que rebajan ver un brillo rojizo, tenía un suéter gris que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus piernas, en su mano izquierda sostenía un par de tijeras bastante grandes con varias manchas rojas y su "brazo derecho" era una masa de sombras que asemejaban dicha extremidad

Eyeless hate una niña con quien hice un contrato hace bastantes años, ella quería vengarse de su muerte y la de sus padres, ella dijo que sería mi sirviente por el resto de su vida, me pareció un trato justo y le di el poder para ello luego le dije que podría ser libre 3 años pero luego tendría que cumplir su parte del trato

-me necesitaba lucifer-dijo ella con una voz monótona, desde el primer día es así

-si quería consultarte sobre algunas personas-

-¿es alguien a quien matar?-

-no, al menos no por ahora, ¿sabes algo acerca de los creepypastas y los Slashers?-le pregunte dejando algo sorprendía a Grayfia pero hate ni se inmuto

-sí, de hecho yo pertenezco a la clasificación de los creepypastas, creo que le comente 1 años después de comenzar a sus servicios que me encontré con el líder de los creepypastas, zalgo me ofreció unirme a su grupo pero lo rechace ya que estoy a servicio de usted, pero me dejo quedarme con el título de creepypasta y me reconoció como a una de ese grupo-

-puedes decirme más sobre este zalgo-le pedí ya que quiero tener una idea de a que me iré a encontrar

-a pesar de ser su sirvienta también soy un creepypasta y como tal no tengo permitido hablar de las habilidades o sobre miembros de dicho grupo, perdóneme-dijo hate mientras se arrodillaba

-está bien, comprendo eso, y sobre los Slashers sabes algo?-

-me vuelvo a disculpar pero no sé nada sobre ellos, nunca fue mi intención saber quiénes eran y que hacían, el único conocimiento que tengo es que no se llevan muy bien con los creepypastas por cuestiones de víctimas y territorios para matar-

-está bien, gracias por la información-

-me honran sus palabras pero cual fue este repentino interés por saber de estos grupos-

-parece que podría haber una reunión entre creepypastas, Slashers y nosotros los demonios ya que mi hermana y un amigo suyo que es un slasher se llevan bien, sinceramente si ellos aceptan unas condiciones no veo porque no tener paz pero todo dependerá de que digan-

-ya veo, entonces me permitiría acompañarlo a dicha reunión-

-en realidad eso te iba a pedir ya que necesitare a algo de ayuda extra si las cosas se ponen feas-

-entendido lucifer-sama, entonces me retiro por ahora-dijo para irse

-creo que fue una buena idea hacer un contrato con ella-dije en voz baja mientras hacia un circulo de comunicación para luego ver como aparecía la imagen de mi hermana

-Onii-sama, ¿qué sucede?-me pregunto con una mirada curiosa

-quiero hablar de algo contigo, es sobre tu amigo el slasher-al momento de decir eso ella se puso tensa, supongo que piensa que no aceptare-dile que estoy de acuerdo con dicha reunión y si se podría llevar acabo en 2 días en la academia-

-porque en la academia-me pregunta algo sorprendida Rias

-no es que no confié en ellos pero preferiría un terreno que conozcamos bien, también dile a sona-san que vaya junto con su grupo-

-atendido Onii-sama les hare saber de inmediato-

-está bien, nos vemos en 2 días-dije para dejarme caer en el sillón de mi oficina, no sé porque pero ese simple intercambio de palabras fue bastante pesado-bueno ahora a esperar que responderán ellos-

-supongo que esta es la parte fácil, lucifer-sama-

-ahora a esperar que ellos se presenten ese día-dije mientras suspirara

-está bien, entonces en lo que espera, tendrá bastante en que entretenerse-dijo Grayfia haciendo aparecer varios documentos y papeles-como estará ausente ese día debe compensar el tiempo que perderá adelantando trabajo-

-eh, oye no crees que exageras si mucho serán unas hora….-

-aunque sean unas horas posiblemente se ponga a hacer otras cosas que le hagan perder el tiempo así que será mejor que tenga el día libre oficialmente así que póngase a trabajar lucifer-sama-dijo ella dándole un tono totalmente amenazante a la última parte

-entendido-dije algo asustado para ponerme a trabajar

.

.

.

.

.

(Narra issei)

Hoy será el día de la reunión con los demonios, Rias me aviso cuando decidí salir a caminar ayer, suerte que lo hice ya que no me agradaría la idea de ellas viniendo aquí y encontrarse con todos, me encuentro arreglándome para ello, llevare lo mismo de siempre solo que no creo que lleve la cadena en el cuello, mientras pensaba en eso abro un cajón y saco algunas viejas mascaras que tengo aunque casi todas están destruidas o muy dañadas

-creo que esta servirá-dije mientras sacaba una máscara algo amarillenta con ligeros rastros como si se hubiera derretido, aunque así fue ¿quién demonios le hecha ácido sulfúrico a alguien en la cara?, olvidando eso me coloque mi mascara, después de todo no es issei quien ira a la reunión sino el dragón del viernes 13

Bueno todos los demás también irán por quienes son actualmente pero eso me preocupa

[En qué sentido te preocupa]

-además de que vamos a una misión de paz y todos son unos asesinos que estoy seguro

[Bueno siempre que no maten a nadie diría que todo puede salir bien, aunque es algo favorable reunirse con los demonios y no con otra raza como los ángeles]

- **los ángeles?-**

-sí, digamos que nos odian a muerte por mandar a varios de los suyos que fueron ordenados a matarnos y terminaron siendo o parte de la decoración de jeepers o algo de comer, en lo personal no me agrada la idea de tenerlos como amigos porque en cualquier momento podrían traicionarnos-dije serio

-oye issei ya tenemos que irnos-escuche a Pinhead decir del otro lado de la puerta

-enseguida voy, bueno a ver que pasara-dije para colocarme la máscara y abrir la puerta

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola gente como están, espero que bien y bueno hasta aquí otro capítulo, sí que me tarde bastante en actualizar, pero las fiestas, uno que otro problema que me ha pasado pero bueno espero que haya sido de su agrado y bueno sin más pasemos a los Reviews**

 **.**

 **.**

KNFD.E

Bueno espero que hayas quedado satisfecho con lo que le preguntaron y gracias hermano

.

.

.

Enjeru Hijshikina J-san

Bueno siento por hacer eso pero justo cuando llego a esa parta pum se me corta la inspiración así que es por eso, me alegra que te guste la historia

.

.

.

T-T

Me encanta saber que pienses eso, espero que este cap te haya gustado

.

.

.

G0dz1llex

Me alegra saber que te gusto y sep., habrán mas ocasiones eso tengo por seguro, vaya pero al menos lo terminista XD

.

.

.

Dark knight discord

Y lo que falta por venir

.

.

Hyakki Yako

Vaya me alegra saber que te gusto el capítulo y espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado y sep., lo que le espera al pobre no va a mejorar para nada XD

Bueno espero que esto te haya dejado satisfecho con lo que dijeron y que pasó, espero que no hayas tenido que esperar mucho

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno y eso sería todo por ahora, muchas gracias a todos por leer esta historia durante este año y espero que la sigan apoyando el próximo, les deseo un feliz año nuevo y que sus metas para este año se cumplan, sin más me retiro, hasta otra ocasión**


End file.
